From then and Now
by Dreamer0408
Summary: What happens when an 11 year old witch has a dream about being minister of magic and she's driven to achieve her goal, who will help her, hinder her, and who will hurt her and who will she hurt in the process....IT's a work in progress so please review!
1. Chapter 1

A Dream

A Dream

A woman sat at her desk on the fifth and most upper floor of the Ministry looking out her office window which feigned the weather outdoors. Today was finally a bright and sunny June day. She sat pondering and twirling the ring on her right hand middle finger trying to look confident. It was well known that her country was experiencing difficult times, her land, friends, family and the entire wizarding community was war torn.

She continued to gaze dazedly out the window; the dark lord was back and breaking down the bodies and minds of innocent hard working people, including those closest to her. He continued to brutally curse, hex, and jinx the hard working people she had grown to know, it helped to boost the relationship she had with them all because they were hired with her but her aspirations were stronger and bigger and in some cases different than theirs she had known that the instant she had been hired by the minister of magic two years ago.

She had worked painstakingly hard through seven years of schooling at Hogwarts school of Witchcraft and Wizardry. She had managed to achieve top ranks and scores in all of her subjects except the one class that would probably protect her the most now. How she wished now that she could go back and make changes, some big changes. If she had known then what she knew now she would have aspired to be more useful in these times of her country's trials and tribulations. What good was second to the minister if she were a security risk rather than a security asset? What good was she to the wizarding community when she needed to be locked away just incase the minister never came back to work and lead her nation of people, her beloved people.

She knew at any moment any member of the Wizenagemot could come knocking on her door asking her to be the first woman minister the wizarding world had ever seen. She knew though that if she took the job the Dark Lord would try and find her too, it would only take a moment for him to be breaking down her door just as he had done before. Was this a sacrifice she was willing and ready to make?

"Of Course it is, don't be stupid" she said aloud to her self "I am the voice of the wizarding community if I won't stand up if need be how can I expect my people to do the same?" and she shook off the shiver she experienced at the thought and went on about dazing through the charmed window.

She remembered that she hadn't been home to her little apartment on Diagon Alley in nearly four whole days. She also knew she couldn't count on "The-Boy-Who-Lived" to represent the ministry but that had been the problem two times before…wasn't it, the ministry wasn't the one that needed the representation, it was the boy, after all they had dubbed him "The Chosen One" so it was time that a high ranking official realized that instead of him standing behind the ministry the ministry needed to rally and stand behind him, give him every tool, every possibility, every opportunity, to succeed and not only to succeed but to survive and to thrive.

She was shaken from her genius thought to a knock at the door. She looked up shocked and anxious. She shook herself mentally lifted herself from the seat, straightened her ministry robes, rubbed her hand over her hair, pinched at her cheek to make sure the color hadn't completely drained from them and to make her look a little more lively and hoping that she didn't look older than her twenty-eight years. She knew a high stress job like hers had a habit of aging people before their time, especially in stressful situations like those that kept creeping up on her during these dark times.

Again a knock at the door, "Come in," She said as she stood behind her large mahogany desk her hand discretely resting upon her wand

"Gwen." Said a recognizable and familiar voice and in an instant she knew

"Dumbledore!" She squeaked in relief and she hurried out from behind her desk to shake his hand.

"Gwen, sit please." Dumbledore looked concerned "The time has come, to have that long anticipated conversation." He spoke in a hushed tone that made Gwen a little anxious and squirm a little almost as though she were again a student sitting in _his_ office. He closed the door quickly and made it imperturbable she was sure of it. And as they sat across from one another in the stately and official looking office she let out a sigh and braced her-self for this conversation

"I'm ready sir- do your worst."

"Gwendolyn Marie Peterson, the time has come that you must decide whether to step forward and take the place of Minister Scrimgecour, well I guess we'll have to call you a ministress" he said looking at her with a twinkle in his eye. She gave a weak half smile knowing that she would rather have been elected to the position than happen into under such unfortunate circumstances. But he continued at her nod,

"Are you willing and ready to take up the position of minister of magic? Knowing the danger and the responsibility in these difficult times?"

She nodded again at this inquiry but shifted her ice-blue eyes to her lap and shifted uncomfortably in her chair.

"Well then, its set, the Wizenagemot will make the necessary arrangements. I suggest you prepare something, a speech to the community perhaps." Dumbledore said watching her closely for any sign that she were hexed, cursed, or jinxed

"Sir" She said quietly as Dumbledore rose to leave the office "I'd like to speak with Harry Potter if it weren't too much trouble." Dumbledore furrowed his brow and said calmly, "I'll talk to Harry about it, no guarantees though, he doesn't hold much favor for the past two ministers he'll be skeptical."

"As he should be the ministry hasn't treated him in the most fair of manners, and I recognize that."

And with that their meeting had ended, she was now the minister of magic…He'd be here soon to bully her just as he had bullied the other minister before her.

Eleven Years Today

It was with a loud crash of a glass of water spilling on the floor that the ten year old girl woke with a start and said to herself, "what an odd dream" as she rolled over and looked at the clock. "Two minutes till twelve, I'm just two minutes from eleven." And that was the last thought she had until eight o'clock the next morning to a soft tapping on her bedroom door the sound was made by her mother.

"Gwenny. Get up dearest." Came her mother's soft voice from behind the door

"I'm up and getting ready mum." Gwen said kicking the sheets off of her

"And don't forget to make your bed little miss." Mrs. Peterson reminded her daughter in a lovingly stern manner.

"Yes, M-m-Mum" Gwen responded yawning

And she thought excitedly aloud as she made her bed, "I wonder what house I'll be in, Mum and Dad were Slytherins' and I'm willing to bet I'll be in the Slytherin house." And just before she left the room she stopped to look at herself in the mirror she was tall, thin, with soft straight brown hair, and dazzlingly blue eyes. She looked remarkably like her mother and had her mother's cleverness and wit but she got her father's intelligence. But as if out of nowhere came bravery, Gwen was braver and would face any foe, adversary, no matter how much bigger they were, and she usually won any argument, except with her parents of course.

"Gwenny-"came her mother's voice from downstairs. "You have a visitor." And with bated breath Gwen came bounding down the stairs from her bedroom and stopped straight and collectedly in the kitchen before the tallest wizard she had ever seen granted that could have been because she was only eleven

"Gwendolyn Peterson?" The wizard asked

"Yes" Gwen Replied

"Today the Thirty-first of August is your eleventh birthday is that correct" the wizard inquired

"Yes" She said quietly

"Then, I am Professor Albus Dumbledore and I am here to invite you to Hogwarts School of witchcraft and wizardry. Would you accept?" Dumbledore asked the young witch

"Ohhh, of course." She said excitedly

"Well then here is your book list and your ticket for the Hogwarts express, term starts September second. Good day." And with that Dumbledore was gone

"Ooooooo… Mum Look my book list." Gwen said excitedly jumping around the house

"Well give it here!" her mother said sternly "we don't have a great deal of time, the train leaves in two days."

And after breakfast Gwen, her mother, father, and seven year old brother were off to Diagon Alley to pick up supplies.

Gwen experienced restless night's sleep she was too excited to sleep and was up much later than she should have been.

"GWENDOLYN MARIE GET TO BED" Her father bellowed up the stairs as he heard his daughter prancing around her room in her nightgown

"Yes Dad" Gwen said resentfully and she put the train ticket and the letter under her pillow and hugged the pillow tightly.


	2. Chapter 2

Hogwarts

Hogwarts

Gwen woke up groggy and grumpy until she realized that today was the day she'd be heading off to school.

"Gwen, come along now." Her father called up the stairs "we don't have all day"

"Coming" she called as she threw on her robes and made her way down the stairs.

"You know dad," She said grinning

"I know lots of things." Her father said lazily as he read the morning paper

"I'm going to minister of magic someday." She said bouncing around the kitchen happily

"Ok, Gwenny, I'll remember to vote for you in the elections ok" Gwen's father said not taking his eyes from the morning paper

"That'd be awesome dad!" and she kissed her father on the cheek

"You ready to go now?" He asked

"Yup." Gwen said happily as she took a piece of toast from the plate on the kitchen table.

"Eva, Marcus… We're ready to go" and Gwen's little brother came around the corner sulking "Dad, I don't want Gwenny to go! I'm going to miss her."

"Coming, John dear." Eva Peterson called from the back office and in a matter of seconds later Gwen's mother glided out of the room and into the kitchen.

"Alright we're ready." John Peterson said to his daughter who was grinning broadly from ear to ear.

And in what was really five minutes but seemed like five hours to Gwen who was anxiously bouncing from one side of her parents to the other started quizzing them.

"What's the sorting like? Does it hurt? What do I have to do? When will I do it? Will I have to be sorted in front of Dumbledore?"

"Gwenny, really these questions are better left unanswered by us; this is about you growing up to be a talented witch."

Looking slightly abashed at the prospect that her parent's weren't going to answer her questions Gwen fell silent humming to herself in glee.

"Well here we are Kings Cross Station between platforms nine and ten" Gwen's father clapped his daughter on the back and said "Now remember we'll be right behind you. I want you to run for that barricade and see what happens."

"Ok dad." And Gwen exhaled heavily and puffed herself up with a fresh breath and charged head down and barreling for the seemingly solid platform. And with a swoosh in her ears she had pushed right through the barricade and straight into another wizard who was saying good-bye to his son.

"Oh Sir I'm sorry" And before she knew it her father, mother, and brother were behind her steering her away from the crowd "Ok Gwenny, time to get on the train." Her father said calmly "Write us when you know what house you're in. We love you Gwenny." And her father kissed and patted her head.

"Yes, dear we love you!" Her mother reciprocated

"Gwenny don't go!" her brother hugged her around the middle

"Oh, Marcus" She said patting her brother's head "I'll be back at Christmas and I'll have so much to tell you I'm sure and then we'll go out and play in the winter weather.

And with that the whistle of the train bellowed its warning and Gwen pulled away from her parents saying, "Don't worry I'll write!" and she waved to her family as they disappeared into the distance and around the corner.

Gwen was on her way to finding a train compartment and a place for her and her stuff when five boys came barreling down the narrow corridor and knocked her and her trunk knocking her clothes, potions ingredients, wand, and a bunch of family pictures all over the moving floor.

"Hey-" She hissed reproachfully

"Sorry." Three of the boys called back but two stayed to help her pick up the scattered contents of her trunk.

"Sorry about that" One of the boys said "Didn't see you there until we knocked you over."

"Oh that's alright, Thanks for helping me. I'm Gwendolyn Peterson and I'm a first year."

"I'm Sirius Black and this is my fellow soon to be Gryffindor Remus Lupin." Sirius said

"Hi" Remus said shyly "Sirius I gotta run and catch up with James and Peter, goodness only knows what they'll do to Snivelus."

Gwen chuckled a little "that's a silly name, Snivelus, is it really his name?"

"No, it Severus Snape he's a first year with the rest of us. Hey you're pretty swift." Sirius said eyeing her suspiciously

"It's a trait I get from my mom, both my parents went to Hogwarts and they met in the Slytherin house." She said proudly not noticing the eye that Sirius was giving her at this news but he decided to give her a chance "Hey, Gwen, why don't you come sit in a compartment with my friends and I and we can get to know each other better."

"That'd be great!" Said Gwen happy to be making friends already

The rest of the train ride past quickly Gwen sat contentedly with Sirius, Remus, and James were really clever how they became friends with Peter was beyond her comprehension he was no where near as good looking and no where near the same intelligence level.

"Wow," Gwen said "You guys got a lot more information from your parents than I did. They wouldn't tell me anything about Hogwarts, said I had to 'learn it on my own.' Silly if you ask me, it was just a few questions."

"Well what do you want to know?" Sirius asked "My cousin Narcissa told me, although I can't guarantee how much is true. She likes to tell tales, she thinks it scares me."

And Gwen had all her questions answered although how much of it was accurate she'd just have to wait and see. The train slowed and it was suddenly time to gather all her belongings and wait for the train to stop she waited with baited breath she hopped off the train and clambered into a boat with all her other first years she ended up happily among Sirius, James, Remus and Peter as well as a red haired girl she hadn't met yet. She happily extended her hand and said said, "Hi I'm Gwenny oh-er- Gwen Peterson."

"Hi Gwen, I'm Lily Evans" The girl said smiling warmly

"First years this way" Came a woman's voice and all the first years trekked up the hill toward the castle. Gwen listened as the woman explained that all first years were to line up single file alphabetically and they would be called into the Great hall when they were ready for them. And in a matter of moments the sorting began.

"Vivian Abott"

The witch who had ushered them into the building called loudly Gwen wringed her hands together anxiously waiting to see what her classmate would have to succumb to in order to be sorted but the line of first year students was too long

"Sirius Black"

Gwen stepped out of line and saw one of the boys she had sat with on the train it made her smile to know that they had already bonded even if it was just a little.

"Charles Brandyman" came the witch's voice again. Gwen dazed in and out only to hear a few names before hers. Until finally she snapped from a daze at the sound of,

Other names she registered hearing were, Charles Costas, Herbert Dibble, Lily Evans, and Remus Lupin

"Gwendolyn Peterson"

She walked up to the stool looked at the hat and picked it up swallowed the lump in her throat and sat on the stool placing the tattered old hat on her head. And suddenly she heard the small voice inside her ear.

"Hmmm, Child you're mighty tricky, this could take a moment. You're strong willed and clever like a Slytherin, yet brave like a Gryffindor, very tricky indeed."

Gwen sat there waiting for what seemed like an eternity her hear pounding against her ribcage she was surprised that no one else could hear it. She waited for the hat to decide until she heard ring out through the great hall,

"GRYFFINDOR"

At that Gwen's heart skipped a beat the houses usually went in families she thought and since both her parents were wizards and both had been through Hogwarts she thought she would be in Slytherin what would her parents say, would they be ok with it no one in her family had ever been a Gryffindor before and after all she came from a long line of witches and wizards. All the while she heard the shouts and cheers from the Gryffindor table and slowly made her way to the table to prepare for dinner. She saw Sirius on the corner of the table with six chairs around him and he patted to one on his left side. Gwen smiled at him thankful they had met on the train. She sat next to Sirius smiled and continued to watch the sorting ceremony as James Potter and Severus Snape got sorted followed by William Turnstead and Vivian Zexaphan.

Once the sorting was finished Professor Dumbledore stood up in front of the staff table and welcomed the returning students back to their new school year and the new students to a new and exciting turning point in their lives. He reminded and told the students that the Forest was as always forbidden, and that there was to be no magic in the corridors between classes after a few other house keeping items the told the students and faculty to

"Tuck in"

When the food was served she found herself sitting next to Sirius, and across from James and Remus. In the chair on her right side was Lily Evans whom Gwen found herself chatting with for most of the feast and laughing heartily with them all.

By the time the feast had finished Gwen found herself quite and exhausted and just as she let out a yawn the headmaster called that all prefects should lead their houses up to the dormitory and turn in for the night. The school buzzed with conversation and Gwen and Lily walked together in silence up to the Gryffindor Tower and headed off to the girls dorms both grinning at each other ready to start their first day of classes.

And as Gwen slipped quietly into bed she thought…"I'll write to mum and dad tomorrow and tell them what happened." And fell asleep before her head even hit the pillow.


	3. Chapter 3

The Potions Master

The Potions Master

The next morning dawned bright and warm with the early September sun shining brightly over the grounds and casting a yellow-gold glow into the Gryffindor tower. Gwen rolled over in her bed groaned a little and finally after a minute or two of trying to fall back asleep decided that it was time to awaken and face the day.

After showering and dressing Gwen started to get anxious wringing her hands together down the stairs from the girls' dorms she tripped and fell down the stairs landing with a thud at the bottom she shook her head only to realize that the other students in the common room were laughing at her and without a moment of hesitation took a quick bow and said loudly to them all waving her hand,

"Yes, thank you, thank you, I'll be here for the next six years. Come back again and see the graceful styling of Gwen Peterson anytime! Thank you and Good morning!"

With that the entire common room roared even louder with laughter. Gwen brushed her robes off and caught Sirius out of the corner of her eye. He was grinning at her. She smiled at him and as if that was the signal he walked over to her and chuckling a little said,

"Well aren't we a graceful little witch."

"Well you know how it is, gotta keep 'em begging for more." Gwen smiled and picked up her books.

"Now that you've collected yourself what would you say to breakfast in the great hall?" Sirius queried

"Oh Sirius, I'd like that a lot but I told Lily I would eat with her this morning. She's such a sweet girl and really smart too, but instead of breakfast how's lunch?"

"Lunch sounds good, you can find me outside of the dungeons for potions…ugh!"

"I've got potions before lunch too!" Gwen said excitedly "I think Lily does too."

"Well it will be a Gryffindor-filled class then, we should run along for breakfast though."

And with that they walked out of the common room and down to the Great Hall for breakfast and as soon as Sirius and Gwen walked in Gwen saw Lily waving to her.

"Well, I'll see you Sirius!" Gwen said happily

"Yup, I'll see you in potions at least!" Sirius said as he walked toward the table where James, Remus, and Peter sat.

"Hey, Lily what's up?"

"Gwenny I want you to meet a really good friend of mine," and with that Lily waved across the great hall toward a sallow-skinned boy sitting at the Slytherin table. He had greasy black hair that was about to his eyes and when he looked down hung forward shielding his eyes but at this moment he was looking at Lily and waving back at her smiling.

"His name is Severus, he's a first year like us, and he's a friend of mine from home. We have potions together before lunch."

Gwen smiled knowing that this was the same boy that her other friends had spent most of the ride to school bullying . But he didn't seem to recognize her as the girl that stood and watched while he was bullied by his own schoolmates, which she now felt guilty that she hadn't done anything at all. Breakfast past all too quickly and the butterflies in her stomach quickly started to make their way up her chest and into her throat as she prepared for her first ever charms class. Which past without incident or flaw she sat on the same bench with Lily and they were the only two in the whole class of first years that could manage to levitate a feather. At the end of the lesson the girls left chuckling at how two Hufflepuff boys managed to ignite their feathers and singe their own eyebrows off.

The next lesson was double Potions in the dungeons. Gwen and Lily both shivered as they descended into the dark cold dungeon and walked through a door way upon entering they were met with the wafting smells of various potions bubbling mysteriously around the room. The room was laid out with tall tables big enough for two people. Lily saw Severus and waved Gwen to the next table as she sat down next to him.

"Gwenny, this is my best friend from home, Severus Snape he's in the Slytherin house and he's supposedly brilliant at potions." Lily said with a giggle.

"It's nice to meet you Severus." Gwen said in a lively tone and extended a hand Severus took it cordially and said

"Same to you Gwen, Lily's already said so much about you and we've only been in class five minutes."

"Well- Sev- She's probably the brightest witch in the Gryffindor house at least, she was the first one in our charms class to levitate the feather!" Lily said fondly about her newest friend

"Well, Lily, you were only a second and a half behind me." Gwen said feeling the flush in her cheeks.

At that moment the door burst open and barreling through the door laughing loudly was none other than Sirius and his gaggle of guys, James, Remus, and Peter. Sirius saw Gwen and waved happily at her and motioned toward the table that she was sitting at but James called to him and said,

"aye- Black over here mate!"

"Right-o Potter!" Sirius said in a bouncy manner "Hey Lupin, Why don't you sit next to Gwen?"

"You mind?" Lupin asked shyly

"Mind? Not at all Please have a seat" Gwen said fondly smiling patting the seat on the tall bench next to her.

At that moment the door swung open and an extremely heavy but very short man walked in to the classroom wearing a velvety emerald green suit with gold piping up the sleeves he reminded Gwen of a leprechaun only slightly taller and much wider. He cleared his throat and said in a voice too silky for him

"Potions-" his voice seemed to echo slightly through out the room "Is a very challenging and demanding subject. I don't expect many of you to excel but those of you who will, will do so greatly. And it won't take long to know which of you are born potions masters and which of you will destroy every potion you try and create. I am Professor Hector Slughorn, I've been the potions master at Hogwarts for nearly twenty-five years already I have taught many great students and I have no doubt that many of you will grow up to be something great."

Gwen leaned over to Lily and whispered quietly "My mum always says, that 'Greatness inspired envy, envy engenders spite, spite spawns lies.'"

To which Lily whispered back, "There's probably some truth in that most of the time. But hush now and listen."

And they sat through the potions lesson and at the end of it Severus, Lily, and Gwen had all made the perfect sleeping draught the color of midnight, Remus's, James's, and Sirius's had all turned a murky shade of grey like a dark rain cloud in a bowl.

To which Lupin asked quietly to Gwen, "What did you do differently?"

"Instead of tearing the packet of stardust open I dropped the whole thing, a trick that my Mum taught me when she had to make this for me and my brother after my Gram's funeral" Gwen said steadily

"Brilliance, Sheer Brilliance, Three perfect potions in a row this certainly is a first. Ms. Evans, Ms. Peterson, and Mr. Snape you must all come to a lunch in my office next Tuesday after class!"

The three first years grinned at one another and bounded from the room giddy it was time for lunch and from behind Gwen heard Sirius's drawl maliciously.

"Hey Gwen, didn't think you were such a goody two shoes. Why don't the three of you come to lunch in my office next Tuesday" He mocked

"Ay Black, why don't you shut your yap, just because she's smarter than you which really isn't that hard." Snape said hissing "Don't listen to him Gwen, He's just jealous I'm sure before you know it he'll be paying to have you finish his homework."

And with that Lily, Gwen, and Severus all traipsed out to the grounds and ate lunch there laughing and having a great time.

The weeks past quickly and the cool autumn breeze quickly turned to a blustering winter wind. The snow fell peacefully around the grounds the week preceding Christmas. The castle was decked in brilliant red, greens, gold, and silver with the flickering lights of fairies. The night before Gwen was set to leave for her parents house for Christmas she called over to Lily and asked her over.

"I got something for you" Gwen said Grinning slyly "Go ahead and open it, I had my mum pick it up in Diagon Alley I'm not really sure where she found it but it's pretty cool, I think she got me one too"

Lily opened the delicate package, and as the paper fell away she held the silky almost fluid cloak fall over her fingers, she grinned her green eyes flecking with mischief,

"Do you know how much trouble we could get in to with one of these, never mind two!"

"Well we're not going to use them for too much trouble, my mom says that these are handy to have around in a pinch. So store it someplace safe and lets crawl into bed."

With the cloak safely stored away Lily and Gwen snuggled down into their warm beds for the night.


	4. Chapter 4

A Late Night Discovery

A Late Night Discovery

Gwen had spent most of the break trying to understand why her parents were slightly aggravated with her placement in Gryffindor house. They realized that the Sorting Hat didn't make errors in judgement and they certainly couldn't blame their one and only daughter for what Gwen was starting to feel was a family slight. But instead resorted to reminding her that bravery and gallantry wouldn't get her as far as wit and cleverness in her strive to commit flawless magic.

Gwen had really gotten sick of the whole discussion and was looking forward to going back to school and even the classes with the homework. She arrived back the Sunday before spring term. She met up with Lily in the Great Hall eating breakfast and asked her if she wanted to go on a little late night stroll around the castle.

Lily looked a little hesitant but agreed that it might be fun to break a few rules for once.

Sunday past quickly, Gwen and Lily planned their little midnight excursion quietly in the darkest most corner of the Gryffindor common room. Sirius and his buddies watched the two girls whispering quietly amongst themselves,

"I wonder what they're planning over there, probably the best way to complete their homework." Sirius said sourly sneering at the two girls, "We're stuck here because Dumbledore says we're supposed to stay in our dorms after- " He dropped off looking around "Hey James, have you seen Remus since dinner?"

"Can't say that I have, It's really an odd occurrence once a month he disappears and if I'm not mistaken it's during the-" James dropped off he looked from Sirius to Peter and back to Sirius whom finally had caught on

And in unison they all whispered to one another "full moon"

James stood quickly and hissed quietly at Sirius and Peter "Our fourth 'marauder' has a super secret…and it's quite the 'furry little problem' we'll have to find away to get out of the castle with him but how…"

Sirius and Peter looked quizzically at James, and finally Peter asked quietly "how do you expect we do that? If Remus does have this "furry problem" then shouldn't we stay clear at those points?"

"I'm not sure how, yet but I'll figure out away." James said grinning as he looked over at Lily and Gwen still whispering in the corner.

It was then that Gwen shifted her gaze to see James watching them; she winked at Lily and said with a large yawn and a stretch,

"Right Lily, I'm off to bed, see you in the morning… Transfigurations tomorrow gotta be refreshed McGonagall doesn't appreciate yawning or tardiness and I'll be both if I don't get to bed now."

"I'm with you Gwen, off to bed." Lily said smirking and they both walked across the room to the girls dorms and waved at James, Peter, and Sirius until Gwen noticed the missing link,

"Hey, Potter, Black, where's the missing mini-me? Did he smarten up a bit and start working on all your homework?"

"For your information Peterson, we don't need Remus to complete our homework,"

"Oh so we'll be getting the points for a full house of completed homework then?" Gwen asked snidely "Or are you three going to hold us back from easy house points again"

Sirius looked from Peter to James and frowned.

"Ye-ah that's what I thought." Gwen said looking at Lily and sighing and stomped away up the stairs.

"Ok Lily we'll get the cloaks and then it's up to the trophy room I want to see my dad's trophy."

The girls slipped on the invisibility cloaks and looked around Gwen put her hand out in front of her and quietly squealed in glee "This is AWESOME!"

"Hush!" Lily hissed "Come on let's go poke around a little so we can get back and get to bed."

The girls walked back down stairs quietly they saw that Sirius and most of his clan were still sitting in the common room but barely paying attention to them she heard the words animals and transform and that was the end as the two girls draped in cloaks cracked the portrait hole and scurried up the hall to the third floor trophy room.

Once in the light of the room Gwen slipped the hood of the cloak off her head and slid it off around her body and through it over her arm and walked up to the lighted case and looked at the golden glittering trophies looking all around for the one with her dad's name on it until she gasped,

"Lily, Look here it is, my dad was taught by Slughorn too! He's still in touch with Avery and Turgeons but he's never mentioned Tom Riddle before. Look at all the awards this kid got, Order of Merlin, Head boy, phew must have been great! Ohh he was cute too! I'll ask my dad about him when I get home for the summer."

Lily looked quickly around she heard footsteps around the outside of the room, "Gwen- quickly cloak! Someone's coming" And just as Gwen covered herself the castle care taker walked into the room looked around sniffled walked over to the trophy case light and switched it off the room very dark with out the light cast around the room by the case. And with that Filch walked from the room.

"Lily?"

"Yeah?"

"Let's go to bed! I think that's enough exploring for one night."

"Agreed!"

And the two girls sprinted back up to the Gryffindor tower just as they rounded the corner Gwen caught sight of a long gurney from the hospital wing coming through the front doors of the castle. The blankets were pulled up almost over the face but Gwen caught sight of Remus's eyes and gasped in an audible manner but Lily grabbed her hand before the Professor McGonagall or Madam Pomfrey the witch in the hospital wing could grab her wrist and they continued to sprint around the corner and up the stairs to the Gryffindor Common room once safely inside they slipped the cloaks off and slumped down in the closest chair.

"Lily" "Gwen" the girls said in unison

"Was that?" Lily asked

"Remus" Gwen whispered shocked "I wonder what happened"

Lily rose from the chair and walked to the window looking over the grounds and gasped she spun around to face Gwen again "I got it! Its so obvious, he's a-a-a" she couldn't say it but instead pointed to the bright round yellowing moon waning in the night sky Gwen gaped at her and she said in a barely audible whisper "You think, he's a werewolf?" Lily nodded solemnly

"Do you think anyone else knows?" Gwen asked quietly as they made their way up to the girls' dorm never noticing Sirius sitting in the shadows in the dark of the boys' dorm stairs

"Probably his friends, they'll probably have figured it out by now but this is a secret we'll take to our grave right?" Lily said when she and Gwen stopped suddenly on the stairs and they nodded in agreement "A secret till death and knowing doesn't change a thing but still it's nice to know. Besides it's Remus's secret to keep or tell to whom he wants." Gwen said quietly and they turned and went to bed


	5. Chapter 5

A Late Night Discovery

The Finals

The next morning Gwen was indeed late for Transfigurations and ended up receiving an extra long essay on a particularly difficult subject, animagi. But what was also equally as quizzical at the same time Sirius had suddenly stopped being so antagonistic toward her and Lily which in turn had caused Peter and James to be a little nicer to the two girls.

"Lil" Gwen said stifling yet another yawn "I'm gonna run up to the L-L-library and work on the transfiguration essay, could you bring something for me to eat before Muggle studies I'm going to skip lunch today."

"Sure Gwen" and Lily made her way down to the great hall has Gwen sped up to the library for an hour of uninterrupted essay writing. But when she got there she saw Sirius leaning in the door way with his eyebrows raised. He looked at her heavy books and let her enter but following closely behind her tapping his foot anxiously.

"Gwen, I know you have to write a paper on animagi for McGonagall. Would you mind telling me how it's done when you get it figured out?" He asked rocking innocently forward and back waiting for her answer.

"Why don't you help me with the research and then we'll both know and we can explain what we don't understand to each other. Besides it would show some initiative to McGonagall and maybe we'll get some of the missing homework points back." Gwen Said with a sly smirk going about her business waiting for a scoffing sound issued from Sirius but when it didn't come she looked up at him and realized it really was an offer Sirius couldn't refuse he would be working to help his friend and working along side one of the most clever witches in his house which made him confident that anything she taught him he was sure to understand.

The hours passed quickly in the library, lunch breaks and free time was spent in the library for about three weeks, even after Gwen's paper was finished animagius was something that Gwen was interested in and thought it would be a neat thing especially since witches and wizards in animal form couldn't be hurt by other non-human things like vampires, giants, and werewolves. There was nothing saying she'd have to use it but just to know would be really neat.

So over the last few months Gwen and Sirius learned how to change form, it was tricky and luckily for Sirius, Gwen had taken note of how her mother used to fix minor and relatively major issues such as an elongated nose and a spare of antlers as well as cuts and bruises. By the time they were pretty much experts at form changing Gwen had continuously cut their animgius lessons short to study for the final exams that would be given in her classes.

"Gwen, I really appreciate all your doing to help us-" Gwen stopped dead Sirius tried to recant the 'us' comment but it was too late, the damage had been done. At that moment Gwen rounded on him eyes wild with fury,

"You, are unbelievable! First you're nice and then our despicable and then you're nice to me just to use my intelligence to help your buddies get around the castle at night. What are you playing at?!" She demanded "I signed up to help you because I thought it was something YOU were interested in not something you could share with your buddies. I should go and expose you to the Headmaster-"

Sirius cut her off "But in exposing me you'd be exposing yourself too, isn't that right?" he jabbered with a knowing smile "And you and I would both be facing expulsion what a funny pair that would be."

"ARHG!" Gwen screamed down the hall and stormed off muttering things like "despicable, double crossing, two faced, and hateful" until she ran right in to Remus carrying a large stack of books taller than he was and they all came crumbling open to the floor

"Remus! I'm so sorry, I didn't even see you there until I ran into" They both stopped and looked up at one another and started to laugh.

"What goes around comes around I guess" Remus said grinning nervously and with that Gwen bent to help him pick up the books she had knocked out of his hands just as they both reached for the same book Remus looked up at her and said quietly,

"Gwen, this is going to sound really ridiculous but would you study with me in the library I need some help with potions and charms?"

Gwen was eyeing him to see if he had the same motive as Sirius but satisfied with the expression was that of sheer concern for his grades in class she agreed on the condition that he assists her in Defense against the dark arts class.

The months past quickly, Gwen found herself in the library studying for all her finals and she was either there with Lily and Severus or Remus who had taken his study sessions with Gwen very seriously and they seemed to be paying off for all parties, Gwen was getting better at disarming among other spells and Remus had finally, after three or four days of lessons and ten or twelve improper potions made the perfect hiccupping solution. Gwen watched with bated breath, as he added the final ingredient in the potion and when it started whistling just as it was supposed to she raised her head to look at him with a wide grin and in a little squeak said,

"Remus, you did it!"

And he was grinning too. Gwen hopped down from the chair she was kneeling on and ran over to him and gave him an excited hug at which he stood there stunned with his hands at his sides. No one except his mother had hugged him before but then again everyone else that would have hugged him knew his secret.

After a second he realized that he should probably show that he appreciated the work she had done and embraced her back. When they separated Sirius was there staring open mouthed and in shock. Gwen and Remus were both embarrassed, Gwen hadn't forgiven Sirius yet and when she saw him it made her blood boil with anger. And her carefree and congratulatory attitude quickly changed to reflect the dark and hateful look on her face she turned to Remus and said quickly,

"Remus, good work again today, but I suddenly don't have the desire to study anymore. Should we meet again tomorrow same time same place?"

"Oh-I-Er- I can't tomorrow how about Thursday instead?"

"Thursday sounds fine."

"thanks Gwen, I really appreciate it."

"Don't mention it" Gwen said as she picked up her books and waved away the potion and packed up her cauldron and with a flick of her long brown hair and an ice cold glare at Sirius as she walked by him to exit the library.

Half way back to the Gryffindor common room Gwen heard Lily's voice

"No Potter I don't like you! I wouldn't like you if you were the last wizard on earth!"

"You'll change your mind Evans, I swear you will." James called after her

"Not likely," Lily hissed as she stormed away from James

"Hey Lil," Gwen called catching up

"Oh hey, Gwen" Lily said eyes still blazing "Oh, he's so hateful!" She spat

"Boys..." Gwen whispered

"There all the same Lily, don't worry I think they eventually grow up." Gwen teased

Back at the Gryffindor common room Gwen and Lily both evaded contact with the self proclaimed marauders every time that one of them addressed the two Gryffindor girls they received the silent treatment.

Gwen stood that night looking at her calendar near her bed, as Lily brushed her teeth, Gwen called into the bathroom,

"You know Lily, we only have one week till final exams."

"Oh you're joking?!" Lily said with her tooth brush in her hand, a toothpaste foam mustache, and a face cloth on her shoulder.

"No, I'm not kidding time to buckle down; I think I'll tell Remus that this Thursday will be the last study session I need to settle down with myself. I need to get Outstanding on these exams. Although, McGonagall was impressed with my paper on Animagius so I should really be ok on the transfiguration exam. The only one I'm concerned with is Defense against the Dark Arts.

The next week passed quickly and Gwen and Lily both grew increasingly surly as the days for finals grew closer. Lily even snapped at Severus which Gwen had never seen before.

And finally the day had arrived Gwen and Lily had been up all night in the library studying and quizzing one another on material that maybe forgotten or overlooked.

"Well it's time" Lily said nervously shifting her gaze from the book she had been poring over to Gwen

"Yeah, I guess we should head down to class, Slughorn will want to start right on time."

And the girls packed their stuff away and headed down to the Dungeons.

"Today, will be one of your defining days in school and we will find out who has sought assistance because some of you desperately needed help." The professor said eyes lingering a moment too long on Peter's round mouse-ish face. "And others have taken the advantage and gotten assistance and it will prove to pay off. But now, let's begin. For your final exam you will need to create the sleeping draught again just as the first of class."

With that Gwen looked over at Remus who was grinning at her and winked. She smiled back and turned her gaze back to the professor.

"Get your ingredients and we'll begin."

The class went silently to work focusing intently. Gwen and Lily were finished second only to Snape, all three had once again made a perfect sleeping draught. After Slughorn had collected her perfect potion with a grin and subsequently cleared her cauldron and cleared her to go to her next exam she cast a glance at Remus who has making a spectacular potion. She grinned to herself proud of his accomplishments walked with Lily and Severus to their next exam.

The day passed and Gwen had done spectacularly on all of her exams even the Defense exam even if she was one of the last ones to leave she saw that as Remus left the room he grinned at her too. Obviously he was reveling in the idea that she too was concentrating and was doing quite well.

The final week of school ended with warm summer air wafting around the castle as the students received their exam scores. The last day of school Remus had received his potions exam and came to thank Gwen for all her help. He saw her standing with the Defense professor who handed her the exam and in the middle of the great hall through her hands up and with a celebratory "YES!" he took that s the signal to walk up to her.

"Remus!" Gwen giggled "I did it I got an outstanding in DA, and I owe it all to you!"

"I got an outstanding in potions!" He said happily "I just wanted to say thanks for all your help!"

"Don't mention it, maybe we can continue next year, I've learned a lot more from you than I ever did from Professor Tingle" Gwen said hopefully

"Sure that'd be great!" Remus said and he patted Gwen on the shoulder with a wink

That night Gwen and Lily exchanged addresses, and they invited each other over that summer. I'd love to come, Gwen said happily. I'd get me away for a little while which would be nice. After preparing for bed they snuggled down in their beds and fell sound asleep.

The next morning dawned hot and humid and Gwen sat in a compartment on the train ride back to Kings Cross with Lily planning their visits with Severus included. Once the train had stopped Gwen hopped off and saw her parents, running to them said,

"Mum, Dad, I want to go to Ottery St. Catchpole this summer! Can I go please?"

"Why don't we get you home for a few days and then maybe at the end of the summer we'll arrange something."

"Oh Mum and Dad, This is Lily Evans, she's in my house and this is her friend Severus Snape he's in Slytherin and his mum was a Prince do you know her mum?"

"I think I do." Eva Peterson said eyeing Severus carefully "no matter, we'll see dear what we can work up, It was a pleasure to meet both of you."

"Ay, Gwen," Gwen turned with a snap

"Hey Remus, have a great summer." Gwen said

"I'll try, Thanks again for all your help, you really are the cleverest witch in Gryffindor! See you next term."

"Don't mention it, see you next term!" She said as her parents gathered her trunk and other school supplies and waved to her friends as they walked away.


	6. Chapter 6

A Late Night Discovery

Summer Visits

The first month of summer past rather quickly for Gwen, her family went on vacation to Germany they spent time visiting other family and touring the other country. She spent the next three weeks begging her parents to let her visit Lily and Severus in Ottery St. Catchpole.

"Oh Gwenny I don't know, the summer's so short." Her mother said lovingly

"Oh please mum, just for a few weeks and then I'll be home for another couple weeks before going back to school. I'd really love to see my friends."

"Gwen I'll talk to your father, but now go get cleaned up for dinner and set the table."

"Oh, I can't wait till I turn seventeen then I can take two seconds to set the table instead of wasting ten minutes." And with that, Gwen sulked off to the bathroom to wash her hands and came back and grumpily set the table.

"Marcus, John Dear, dinners' ready" Eva Peterson called up the stairs to her son and husband.

Just as her father entered the dining room Gwen bombarded him with the same questions.

"Dad, I want to go to Ottery St. Catchpole and visit Severus and Lily."

"Yes, Gwen, we know." John Peterson said casting a shadowy look to his wife

"Gwen, what did you say Severus's mother's name was?" Gwen's mother asked looking at her husband

"I think he said it was Eileen Prince, and that when he mentioned me at home to his mum, she knew you and Dad."

"Mmhhmmm, I see." Gwen's mother said setting the chicken dinner on the table as her two children and her husband sat down for dinner.

"Hey dad, while I was at school I passed through the trophy room and saw your quidditch award and a picture of you with Professor Slughorn, Avery, Yaxley, and Someone I didn't ever hear you mention, a Tom Riddle?"

Gwen's father dropped his fork on his plate and knocked over his glass of wine as he gathered himself he looked at his daughter and getting very close to her face he wagged a finger at her and said,

"DON'T YOU EVER MENTION THAT NAME AGAIN!"

"But Dad-"

"Gwendolyn, not another word on the subject, he was a classmate of mine and nothing more." Her father snapped but then looked at his wife whose small shiver didn't go unnoticed but Gwen obeyed her father and didn't say another word on the matter.

The rest of the night passed slowly and Gwen went up to her room and wrote a letter to Lily about the reaction she got from her parents about the "Tom Riddle" comment and told her they would be doing a little investigation when they got back to school. She also told Lily in the letter that she was still trying to get her parents to let her visit but they'd probably need to meet her parents first. By the time Gwen sent the letter the sun had set completely and the stars were glittering and dancing brightly across the sky. Gwen settled down fluffed her pillow and clamored onto her bed and looked blankly at the ceiling in her room trying to explain her parents' reactions at dinner earlier that night. As she thought she found that her eyelids were getting heavy she rolled over and fell asleep without getting ready for bed.

While Gwen and her brother slept silently upstairs their parents were quickly talking over the nights events.

"John, what are we supposed to do, we have to protect our children first." Gwen's mother said

"I know dear, Gwen is still much too young to know about the happenings in the world and the part we've had in enabling it. I'm really hoping it will be a few years before things really heat up. Besides, I was really hoping these kinds of conversations wouldn't surface until she was at least in her fifth year but year six or seven would have been preferable. But while we're on the subject we should make sure IT is safe."

"I agree dear," Eva said wringing her hands together nervously as she rose and moved a loose floor board from under the round table next to the couch in the living room and removed a small black leather bound book with gold scrolling letters that read,

'_Diary'_

With that Mrs. Peterson flipped the book over and to reveal more gold lettering that read

"_This diary is the property of Tom Riddle_"

"Well it's still safe and intact and it still doesn't open." Eva said quietly

"Well put it back then." John said shifting his gaze around the room

"I think we should let Gwen go visit Lily Evans in Ottery St. Catchpole" Eva said staring at the table she just righted

"I'm not really sure I want her around Eileen Prince though." John said seriously to his wife.

"Well she's going to visit with her friends not their parents and it would be good for her to keep with good friends, she'll need them when she's older."

"Very well then, it's set and there's nothing more to say we'll get her there the day after tomorrow." John said as he rose from his spot in the leather recliner in the corner of the living room and stretched. "But now dear, we should go to bed."

Eva nodded and yawned delicately. And the two went up the stairs to bed.

The next morning was dreary and dank as a thick blanket of clouds threatened to block out the sun forever. Gwen rolled onto her back and stretched looking at her clothes she grinned to her self and said "well isn't this convenient" and got out of bed and ran downstairs to her parents looking very tired kissed them both on the cheek and sat down for breakfast.

"Morning, mum, dad." Gwen said in a cheerful tone to which her parents' replies were

"Mmhhmm…morning"

"Gwen," Her father said suddenly "your mother and I think it's a great idea that you go visit with Lily. Provided you promise not to get into trouble and to be polite and gracious while you're over there. And you can visit for the final two weeks until school. We'll pick you up at Lily's and bring you to Kings Cross."

"Really?" Gwen said excitedly "the whole two weeks? Promise!"

"Yes Gwen, but remember to be an angel while you're there." Her mother said sternly

"Oh of course mum!" Gwen said bouncing in her chair "when do I leave?"

"Tomorrow morning, early." Her father said quickly

"Oh thanks! I'm going to go write to Lily and tell her." Gwen bounded up the stairs quickly tripping on the last stair in her excitement.

And she quickly scribbled a letter and sent it off with the owl her parents bought her in Germany.

"There you go Archimedes, bring that right to Lily and make sure it's ok that I still come and visit and then hurry back as fast as you can with her response." And with that she set the small tawny owl out the window and into the rain.

By three o'clock that afternoon Archimedes was back with Lily's response that it would be perfect and that she'd see her tomorrow afternoon. Gwen spent the rest of the day gathering her school stuff, robes, old text books, quills, and other accessories that an almost twelve year old witch could want or need.

By the time Gwen was finished packing her trunk full of stuff to visit Lily and go to school it was time for her to crawl into bed. And she snuggled down to await the dawn of a new day.

Thursday morning was much brighter than the previous day, the sun had returned in all of its mid August fury. And before Gwen knew it and after being poked and prodded by her mother, who was trying to make sure that her daughter made their family look good. It was time to leave.

"Remember what we said Gwen," Her mother warned eyeing her daughter suspiciously

"I know mum, I'll be a perfect little girl." Gwen said annoyed

"Good, glad to hear it!" Her mother said ignoring the attitude "Now run along, you'll be apparating with your father."

"Okay and Gwen walked out the door with her trunk in hand to find her father pacing back and forth across the driveway his hands shoved deep in his pockets.

"Ready Gwenny?"

"Yup, I am." Gwen said happily

"Then let's get a move on."

And with a deafening POP they were gone. Only to reappear a few minutes later in front of an ordinary white house with an ordinary white fence and but there was something out of the ordinary, a hunk of metal on four wheels. Gwen had grown up in an all magic neighborhood and had never asked Lily, not that it mattered, whether she was muggle-born or otherwise.

"Well there you go Gwen." Her father said and was suddenly having second thoughts about his daughter visiting her friend but couldn't tell her 'no' now.

"Thanks Dad," and with that Gwen kissed her father's cheek and ran up to knock on the door only looking back once to wave at her father and once Lily came to the door, Gwen was gone and he wouldn't see his daughter again for two weeks and even then the visit would be short lived with that thought, he was gone again.

"Hi Lily!" Gwen said hugging her best friend

"Gwen! We'll be spending till next summer together!" Lily said excitedly "Let me introduce you to my family "This is my mother and father, Glenn and Martha Evans and my older sister Petunia." Lily said presenting Gwen to each of them

"It's really nice to meet you all, and thank you for letting me stay with you." Gwen said shaking hands with Lily's family Petunia was a little reluctant to greet Gwen though.

"Come on Gwen, I'll show you where you'll be sleeping while you're here." Lily said leading Gwen by the wrist up the winding stair case to a small bedroom next to Lily's "Here we are you can settle in here, mum just bought and washed the sheets so they should be really comfy. If you haven't noticed yet I'm a muggle-born and it's tricky right now to know some magic and not be able to use it especially if it would help my mum and dad." Lily said

"Lily this is awesome! I can't wait to hang out with you!" Gwen said putting her trunk down at the foot of the bed.

"Well tomorrow we can spend the day down at the lake with Severus and his mum if you want." Lily said

"That sounds great!" Gwen said excitedly and with that Lily's mum called them down for dinner.

Gwen's first night with Lily and her family was fantastic, they talked about their first year and all the things they learned and Lily's parents hung on every word the two twelve year olds had to say. And when it was finally time for bed Lily's parents wished them both a good night.

Lily and Gwen sat up much later than they were supposed to talking, Gwen told Lily about the reaction she had gotten from her parents at the sheer mention of the student Tom Riddle.

"That's really strange that they would react like that if he was just a classmate." Lily said quietly

"I know, my parents never really lose their cool like that unless it's something really big." Gwen said lying on her stomach with her head resting in her hands and clicking her feet together in the air.

"I wonder if we could find anything else out this year at school, something that would give us an indication as to what might have made your parents act this way about a fellow student." Lily said pondering the thought, and they sat in silence pondering for about five minutes until, "I've got an idea, you said it was a potions class photo right? Well we could ask Snape's mum about him too, she was in the same year and maybe she'll give us something to work with and then we could go to Slughorn and talk to him about what Mrs. Snape said if we have to."

"Lily that's brilliant!" Gwen said jumping up to sit on the bed. "It's late though, if we're really going to get up we should get to bed and sleep."

"yeah, that's probably a good plan" and Lily stood and wished her friend a goodnight sleep and disappeared around the corner.

Gwen cuddled under the covers and fell asleep anxious to begin the new day.

Gwen and Lily's plan went flawlessly the next day, they went to the lake with Severus and his mum and swam and played water games and finally they got to have a talk with Severus's mum about the boy named Tom Riddle.

"I'm not going to tell you much" Mrs. Snape said quickly "but I will tell you to ask old Sluggy about horcruxes, but do it carefully or you'll get a terrible response." She said as they were packing ready to leave. "By the way are you two sure you're not supposed to be in Slytherin house? Sometimes I wonder about that hat." And they left the beach.

Gwen and Lily were brilliant red with sunburns but Severus was just as pale and sallow skinned as when he arrived. The three young students went to Severus's back yard and rode around on brooms staying very low to the ground so that their toes still scraped along the dirt. The sun was setting and Lily's parents called the two girls home for bed and the rest of the two weeks passed much the same way out in the sun, around the yard, and back to Lily's for dinner and bed. They even celebrated Gwen's birthday together with a homemade cake and real candles it really was amazing to have a 'muggle' birthday.

The last day that Gwen and Lily were to be around they all went to Diagon Alley and picked up the new school year's supplies which took all day and when they got home they were told to get right to bed so they would be refreshed for the ride to school.

Gwen was anxious to see her parents wish her a happy second year at school but when September first dawned there was no sign of her parents, which was odd her parents had never forgotten about her before but Gwen shook it off and got ready for the journey back to school figuring that they would be at the station waiting for her and she would say goodbye to them there. But they didn't show up at the train station either and again Gwen shrugged it off and clambered on to the train.

It was then, just as the train was pulling from the station she saw her mum dad and brother looking very disheveled and rather pale she ran to the door way and waved goodbye to her parents just happy to see them all before the beginning of the term.


	7. Chapter 7

A Late Night Discovery

Between Darkest Arts and Destiny

The first two months of the term passed rapidly Gwen was excited at the prospect of going home for the holidays considering her second year work load was seemed excruciating and kept her from having any fun and also kept her and Lily from investigating the ominous words of Mrs. Snape.

The Tuesday before Thanksgiving found Gwen and Lily up late whispering in the same secluded and dark corner of the Gryffindor common room that they usually occupied when there was something of utmost secrecy to be discussed. As the fire in the common room elongated the shadows around the room it cast an eerie glow that matched the conversation the two second years were deeply engrossed in.

"Gwen, I'm afraid to ask Slughorn. What will he say? People we've spoken to aren't really willing to talk about them so what can that mean, aside from the assumption that they're really, really bad." Lily said nervously

"Well we've checked the library and any book that might cover them have all been removed, I'm going to assume that was the work of the headmaster." Gwen said leaning in closer to Lily as Sirius, James, Remus, and Peter passed by being very careful not to be overheard.

"Exactly, if Dumbledore removed them all there can't be anything good to them. So why are we wondering about them again?" Lily inquired with a concerned look on her face

"Because, Lil, my parents flipped out on me last summer because of the mention of a classmate and when we asked Sev's mum she told us explicitly to talk to Professor Slughorn about horcruxes. And that is why we're trying to find out about them." Gwen explained sighing at the clock. "I think we need a plan though" and she pondered for a moment and suddenly her blue eyes were big as orbs and she said suddenly "and I think I've got one…" Gwen trailed off with a tricky twinkling gleam in her eyes.

A momentary silence passed between them. Gwen sat rubbing her hands together gathering her thoughts and Lily sat close with raised eyebrows looking skeptical.

Until suddenly Gwen spoke quietly but clearly her eyes glittering with mischief,

"What if, we told Professor Slughorn that we were assigned to work together on a project for Defense against the Dark Arts, and I asked my parents what an original topic was and they said that a topic no one would pick would be horcruxes, and later when I asked them where I could find information because the library didn't have any books on the topic I was told to ask him about whatever they are."

"I don't know…" Lily trailed off "what if he says to pick a new topic that he won't answer the question or what if he tells you to find your information other ways?" Lily said flipping through the pages of a book that had been sitting on her lap.

"Well I'll deal with that if and when I g-g-get t-t-t-there" Gwen yawned and stole a glance at the fireplace which was now almost extinguished and the common room was now completely empty and the two decided that it was probably time for bed even though classes had been canceled the next day.

"Night Gwen." Lily said as she slipped under her warm bed covers

"Night Lil." Gwen said sleepily as she too slipped under her warm bedcovers and fell soundly and silently asleep.

The next morning was blistering cold with a gusty wind the weather kept most of the students inside and gave them a chance to catch up on school work. Gwen and Lily were still trying to track down Slughorn in an attempt to gain the knowledge as to why this 'Tom Riddle' was to be kept unvoiced. The afternoon passed quickly and after dinner Gwen and Lily approached their potions professor asking to speak with him in private. After a nod the potions professor welcomed them into his office and said silkily to the girls,

"To what do I welcome a visit from the two brightest witches I've ever had the pleasure to teach?"

"Well professor, we've been assigned as partners in DA class,"

"Not surprising" he interrupted

Lily continued, "And we weren't sure of a topic that was original and would create a shock and awe factor. So Gwen asked her mum and dad-" Lily dropped out looking carefully at Gwen

"They told me that if I wanted a really interesting topic that would guarantee an A on the paper and probably in class then is should research horcruxes in the library, but when we went and tried to research it we found that there was nothing there on the topic, and my parents said to ask you about them, because you were a great professor and knew a great deal about many things that you might know something or direct us to where we could find something out. Please sir, our grades depend on it."

"Hmmm, who are your parents Gwen?" Slughorn asked

"John Peterson and Eva Arundel" Gwen said shifting her eyes to the floor losing hope of ever getting details

"Oh-ho yes I should have known, you look so much like your mother. John and Eva were inseparable in school. I always knew they belonged together. How are they now? You're parents were the epitome of the Slytherin house smart and witty you're really just like them you know."

"Thank you sir, that means a great deal to me." Gwen said with a smooth smile

"Well let's see what I can tell you to help your grades. Now remember this is for your ears only and not to be share in front of any other class." The potions professor said and with the warnings out of the way he told them all he knew the two second year girls sat gaping at their potions professor with a mixture of awe and fear.

"But sir," Gwen asked when her professor had finished speaking, "What would be the appeal in splitting your soul?"

"Immortality is a desire that some will go to desperate lengths to achieve, no matter how they must mutilate and destabilize themselves to achieve it." The potions master shifted his eyes to his lap, "after all you're not the first students to ask me about horcruxes…about twenty-five years ago another student, who was in your parents class asked about them for a similar project, brilliant student too. Wonder whatever happened to him. Ah, well no matter it's late and now it's time for you two to head back to your common room. We'll see you in classes Monday." And with that the professor rose from his chair and busied himself around the office as his students gathered their things and headed for the door he called,

"Gwen…"

"Yes, sir?" Gwen responded trebling

"Come see me tomorrow morning after breakfast about ten or so. I have a proposition for you." Slughorn said grinning broadly

"Y-y-yes sir." Gwen stammered and left the office closing the door behind her with a quick clicking sound and jogging to catch up with Lily whose face was already ghostly pale when she looked over to Gwen any color completely drained from her face as the two stood in front of the portrait of the fat lady in silence. It wasn't until Gwen said,

"You don't think…" she trailed off

"That Tom Riddle was the student?" Lily finished with Gwen's nod she answered "yes, I do think that." And the two students shivered in the drafty hallway air outside the Gryffindor common room.

"Let's go inside." Gwen said as she issued the entrance password and the two entered to find a packed common room warm and comforting. The students were huddled around chairs and tables playing exploding snap and wizard chess.

"Oi, Lily, Gwen…" It was Sirius "where have you two chickens been? We've been having a Thanksgiving party Gryffindor style."

"We've had to talk to Slughorn." Gwen said shifting her gaze to Lily who was still pale, "Now if you don't mind, Sirius I need to talk to Lily about something." With that the two girls walked away only to hear Sirius whispering to his friends,

"You know guys, I think those two get prettier everyday and more desirable the further they pull away." To which the other three boys nodded

"Lily, Slughorn wants me to go see him again tomorrow morning at ten, he says he has a proposition for me." Gwen said nervously

"Oh Gwenny, I'm sure it's nothing to worry about, he probably has some special thing he wants you to do, not to worry. It's probably the same reason he wants me to see him tomorrow at ten." Lily said with a smile

"You're going too?" Gwen asked seeming a little relieved.

"Yup, Me, You apparently, Severus, Sirius, James And Remus we're all going down there I was hoping he'd ask you too." Lily said excitedly

"Excellent! And about the other thing, we're not going to think about it right now ok?" Gwen said tipping back a chair spinning it on a leg and straddling it.

"That sounds great to me!" Lily said exuberantly and the two girls went around celebrating the Thanksgiving holiday with their fellow Gryffindors until the wee hours of the morning. Only to find them-selves waking up the next morning on the sticky maroon leather couch covered in a blanket with the monogram _SB_ embroidered in the edge the storm from the day before had passed and the sun was shining brightly on a blanket of freshly fallen snow which echoed the world of peace that was ever slowly and unknowingly changing.

Gwen and Lily stretched a little from their positions and yawned largely before they realized how truly late it was. The sun was shining full force through the tower window and there wasn't great deal of time to get ready for their meeting with the Potions master. The two girls ran up to their dormitory and quickly got ready. The late hour didn't give Gwen the opportunity to dry her hair so she left the common room her hair still dripping onto her shirt and making her shiver in the cold castle draft. Gwen and Lily sprinted down the corridors and down the staircases to the dungeons. They sprinted through the door short of breath and sat down just as Slughorn entered the classroom from his office.

"Ah, well all on time that's an excellent start. Now you're all very anxious to learn why you are hear on a Saturday morning and probably rather early from the looks on some of your faces." The Potions master said gazing at James and Gwen who still looked more than half asleep.

"Well I've been asked by the ministry to gather a group of six students who showed talent, perseverance, cleverness, courage, and wit. More plainly put those that were, are and probably will continue to be the top of their class. And here you all are from what I've seen, and I've had my selections approved by the headmaster and heads of houses, this is the group I'll be recommending for a three year internship at the Ministry of Magic. You'll be interning away from Hogwarts which will, I assure you, give a broader understanding of magic, should you accept the offer, your return to Hogwarts in your sixth year you'll be more prepared for any practical exam you could imagine. And you will be exempt from your OWL exams in the fifth year."

Gwen wiggled with excitement in her seat. She loved the idea of being able to work in the ministry it was one step closer to becoming minister of magic her ultimate dream was being laid before her and she had to seize the opportunity no matter what the cost. But the voice of her professor once more interrupted the small fantasy she was experiencing.

"You're probably wondering which departments you'll be assigned to; well the list is out those that are looking to work in Magical Law enforcement in either the Auror's office of improper use of magic, the department of underage wizardry, and department for international magical cooperation are also looking for interns. There will be two students assigned to each department on a first come first serve basis. So please think about your placement and if you'd like advice and assistance please don't hesitate to ask me and I'll be happy to point you in a direction." Slughorn said grinning at his students "and now, you are dismissed, please tell me your selection by the end of the day on Monday before noon."

The students in the classroom, stood from their seats she looked around most of the students looked absolutely delighted to have been selected but Remus looked devastated. Gwen threw a quizzical look to him and he gave her a meek smile and walked from the room. Gwen however, hung back and went to her professor and said,

"Sir-"

"Ahh, Gwen, what can I do for you today."

"Well Sir, I already have an idea of where I think I'd like to be placed if you approve." She said sweetly

"Well, where do you think that you'd be best suited?" Slughorn said sliding a piece of parchment toward him.

"I think I'd like to work in International Magical Cooperation." Gwen said steadily

"Well I think that would be a good place for you actually, and if I'm not mistaken from what I've seen in your work at school you show a certain knack for government work, and possibly with your intelligence and strong will, wit, and bravery could launch you someday minister of magic. Just don't get carried away with sociality, you could be great you know; it's all there in your head." Slughorn said tapping the feather of a quill to her temple and smiling brightly. Now run along and I'll see you in class Monday" and he flashed her a large smile and a wink

Gwen bounded light heartedly and light-footed from the potions classroom with a large grin she was going to be working in the same office as the minister. She stood for a minute outside the great hall as she reached for the handle on the door she couldn't help but wonder who she'd be working with. Would it be Severus, Lily, James, Sirius, or Remus? And for that matter why did Remus look so sad?

Just as Gwen entered the great hall she was greeted by the cheers from her fellow Gryffindor friends. Gwen moved toward them but the voice of Slughorn entered her head, he had told her not to be too social so she waved at them frowned a little and sat at the end of the table.

"The time is now," She though miserably "I have to cut my losses now, I won't let anyone hold me back." But then she thought of what her mother always said,

"A life without love and friends is a life spent not knowing the true joys in life."

And then her father's voice said to her, "Remember Gwenny, 'keep your friends close, but your enemies closer'" As she thought that she didn't have any enemies, at least not yet, she just had to keep her friends close, just not too close, she may rely on them one day. With that she stood up and walked down the table and sat in the chair next to Lily and grinned,

"We thought you weren't going to sit with us." Lily said surveying her best friend's face for a hint of the battle raging within.

"Na, I had to stop and tie my shoes." Gwen lied throwing a grin to the others at the table. Her gaze lingering a little longer on Remus who had his head down looking at his food but he was merely pushing it around his plate. Gwen decided it was time to pull him from his daze,

"Hey Remus," To which she received no response so she tried to collect his attention again, "Oi, Remus!" to which he was jabbed in the side by Sirius who was grinning at him,

"Feeling alright there Rem?" Sirius asked with a grin

"Oh, uh, yeah, I guess." Remus said miserably "I have to run though, see you guys in the common room later." And he rose from the table and briskly walked from the Great Hall. Leaving the other five Gryffindors staring behind him, it was then as the door to the hall closed Gwen said,

"I'm not all that hungry, so I think I'm going to head up to the common room. See you guys in a bit?" To which they all nodded she pushed her chair back a little and walked away from the table and out into the entrance hall. And looking all around she caught a glimpse of Remus walking out the door into the cold November air and on to the grounds. So she followed quite a distance behind until she thought that he might be a little less irritated if she walked with him instead of following behind him.

"Hey Remus!" She called

He quickly spun around gave a half smile and waited.

"Hey Gwen," He said with a small twitch at his lips

"Remus, can we walk and talk a little bit?" Gwen asked staring at her feet, feeling a little awkward as she pushed the snow around with her toes. He looked at her a little nervously; he wasn't used to any girls aside from Lily wanting to talk to him.

"Well, yeah, I guess, what did you want to talk about?" he asked timidly.

"Well let's walk for a little bit first" She said and the two set off down toward the lake which was now a frozen black hole in the middle of the grounds. Gwen looked at him his hands in his jacket pockets and his head hung low in an ashamed sort of manner, and then she decided to just come out with it.

"Remus, back in the potions classroom you looked utterly miserable, and at breakfast this morning you didn't eat a thing you've looked unhappy since you found out why we were summed to the classroom so early is it something you'd like to talk about?" He stopped looked at her in a surveying manner as if trying to figure out whether he could trust her, he knew she was good friends with Lily but he hadn't even told Lily about, what did James call it, his 'furry problem' and finally he settled on a half truth.

"Look, Gwen, I'm honored that Slughorn would place me with brilliant students like you and Lily. The truth is however, my career choices are somewhat limited by certain circumstances in my life, and I'm not really sure that I'm cut out for Government work. So, why should I get my hopes up for something that probably won't last? The rest of you will probably receive jobs from these internships, but I definitely won't. With that in mind I'm not sure I should even accept the offer." He said unblinkingly looking at her.

"How do you know you're not cut out for it? Besides, my parents always told me that sometimes the things we think will work out the least work out the best. Not that you're asking for opinions but I think you'd be just fine and I think it would be a good experience. Besides I'm not going into this expecting a job that's something I'm planning on working for, but it is practical experience after all. And who knows what else we may find while we're there."

She said smiling at him with hope and desire and then she looked down at her watch and said, "Oh I have to run. There's something else you ought to think about though, who knows if you accept the internship, maybe you'll go in there and change a few…. perceptions." And with an almost invisible wink and a sly grin that he envisioned would appear more on the face of a member of the Slytherin house than of a member of his own house she whipped around and sprinted back toward the castle leaving him standing there staring after her puzzling in the cold snow muttering only one word behind her,

"Impossible…"

Gwen got back inside closed the door to the entrance hall and with her hands still on the door she leaned against it with her head tilted to the high ceiling and she grinned, she knew somewhere deep inside that he had convinced him to at least take the chance at the internship.


	8. Chapter 8

A Late Night Discovery

From Bloodlines to Bust

Gwen stood in the entrance hall for what seemed like a long time, breathing heavily and grinning to herself. As she walked up the stairs toward the Gryffindor tower knowing that it was only a matter of time before Remus came back in to the castle and she didn't want him to change his mind. At the steps leading to the Gryffindor tower she heard Lily yelling,

"Don't you dare call me that!" She screamed

"Look, Snivelus, you better beat it! And if I ever hear you calling Lily a name like that again I swear I'll…" was that the voice of James coming to Lily's rescue?

It all seemed odd, why would Severus have insulted her? Severus and Lily were great friends although from the moment they were sorted into different houses there had been a slight tension. It was also odd that James was there to stand up for her at that moment. With that Gwen rounded the corner and saw Lily with her head in her hands standing behind James who had his wand pointed at Severus's face who was pointing his wand back and James. The moment the two boys heard Gwen they rounded on her pointing wands at her to which she ducked and put her hands over her head curled up on the cold stone steps of the Gryffindor entry way. At that moment they both lowered their wands glaring at one another Gwen stood on shaky legs and rushed over to Lily throwing dirty looks at both boys.

To which she heard Severus call, "That's right blood traitor, take the mudblood away"

But Gwen ignored Severus and ushered her best friend through the portrait hole and up to the dorms where they wouldn't be bothered by boys of any house.

In the dormitory Lily told Gwen everything about how Severus tried to push Lily to take an internship in the Auror's office but she told him that she didn't want to take a post in that office and that she'd be going into the department for underage wizardry and that James had already asked for the auror's office and Sirius was on his way down to request the second position which left only two open positions one in international magical cooperation and one in underage wizardry neither of which seemed appealing to him so he was opting out completely.

"He got mad when I told him it was a stupid opportunity to miss out on because he couldn't get his first choice." Lily said her cheeks tear stained "and then he just went nuts and called me a mudblood, I don't really know what it means but it certainly made James irate when he heard it and that's when I realized I better stand up for myself but I was so confused as to why my friend would be calling me names like that."

"Lily," Gwen said tenderly "mudblood is a horrible word, it means dirty blood, and it's used to reference witches and wizards of muggle parents. It's a horrible term and it's not true." Gwen said tenderly to her friend comforting her.

"And what about what he called you? What was it, a blood-traitor?" Lily questioned

"That's someone who is of pure-blood who seems to favor muggle born rather than their own pure blood lineage. Both terms should be stricken from the English language because both are nasty untrue garbage." Gwen said sternly trying to comfort her friend and then she gave a sly grin "it was nice of James to stick up for you thought."

"Yeah, I appreciate it; I should go and tell him." Lily said wiping her eyes and nose on her sleeve and then both girls stood from their positions on Gwen's four-poster and descended the stairs to the common room where many of their classmates stood and sat engaged in various activities. James, Sirius, Peter, and Remus looked up when they heard the little sniffle at the stairs from Lily and they all walked over to the girls, and asked in unison,

"Lily, you okay?"

"Yeah guys, I'm fine." Lily said meekly and threw a small smile at James who nodded his head just a little

"Hey Gwen?" Remus asked tentatively

"Yeah, Remus?" She responded as they continued down the stairs and the six started down to the great hall for dinner.

"Can we talk for a minute? There's something I need to say to you." He said quietly and the Gwen and Remus stopped on the stairs down to the Great Hall for dinner and let the rest of the group continue onward.

"Sure, what's up?" Gwen asked with furrowed brows

"I just wanted to thank you, for talking to me earlier today about the internship and the opportunities it may present to me. I hadn't thought about it in the way that you presented and it's a great idea and I wanted you to know I'm going to do it and I've already spoken to Slughorn and I'm going to be working with Lily in Underage Wizardry."

"Remus! That's great!" Gwen said excitedly grinning broadly.

"Thanks, you're a very cunning and convincing person you know." Remus said pushing the door of the great hall open for her she grinned and mouthed "Thank you" gave him a quick peck on the cheek and walked off to find the others leaving him standing in the doorway to turn five different shades of pink touching the spot on his cheek which felt warm.

The group chatted loudly at dinner and was laughing as though nothing out of the ordinary had happened earlier in the day.

It was then that the doors of the great hall burst open and three men wearing dark robes, tall hats with feathers and billowing black cloaks walked passed all the students directly to the staff table. At the sight of them the great hall that was once buzzing with chatter had fallen completely silent. The three men started talking quickly to Dumbledore who threw a glance at Gwen while frowning but nodding his understanding. When the three men had finished and walked away Dumbledore turned back to the staff table and started talking to the transfiguration teacher and head of Gryffindor house, Professor McGonagall who clasped her hand over her mouth and nodded at Dumbledore. Shortly after that she rose from her seat and started walking to the Gryffindor table toward Gwen and her friends seated at the table for dinner. All of the eyes in the Great Hall focused on McGonagall. Gwen held her breath and closed her eyes hoping she'd approach someone different. But then she heard as if from a far distance,

"Gwen Peterson?" McGonagall asked tersely

"Yes, ma'am." Gwen said nervously keeping her eyes closed and wishing it all away

"Come with me." And McGonagall walked swiftly from the Great Hall. Gwen opened her eyes and gave a sorrowful look around the Gryffindor table sighed and followed the professor from the room.

"Professor, where are we going?" Gwen asked having to jog to keep up

"The headmaster's office" McGonagall said calmly but sadly

"Why?" Gwen asked

"He'll tell you dear." McGonagall said and for a few more moments the walked in silence before stopping in front of a stone gargoyle. McGonagall whispered "_Lemon Drops" _and the Gargoyle sprang to life and revealed a stone staircase to which Gwen stared at confusedly until her Professor said,

"Go on child, he is waiting."

And with that Gwen stepped cautiously onto the staircase and was whisked away on a moving stair. At the top of the tower Gwen took in a deep breath and knocked on the door.

"Come in" Came the voice of the headmaster

"Good Evening Sir." Gwen said apprehensively

"I'll agree to the evening part, how good it is I'll let you decide in a minute." Dumbledore said with a frown. "Gwen, I have no doubt that you saw the three men from the ministry enter the Great Hall this evening?"

Gwen was confused as to whether this was a question or a statement so she settled on a small nod displaying merely recognition.

"Gwen It is my sad duty to inform you that at Six thirty this evening your family suffered a terrible sadness, your younger brother has been attacked by a werewolf, namely Fenrir Greyback. He is now at St. Mungo's Hospital for Magical Maladies and Injuries and receiving excellent care but the damage will be irreparable. I am truly sorry. It is also my duty though to offer that if you would like to spend a few weeks with your family during this time you are more than welcome and you will be excused from all the homework and exams that you may miss." Dumbledore rose from his seat behind his desk and came to lean back on it facing Gwen who was sitting there stunned. She knew what the words meant but digesting them to make sense was completely impossible. Her Brother, her little brother, was eight years old lying in a hospital bed while deadly venom coursed through his veins.

"Gwen, if you need to talk to someone about this after seeing your family, I know a wonderful person for you to converse with." Dumbledore said quietly but Gwen didn't make an acknowledgement to the comment. All she could feel was shock and the inkling that her family was being targeted by an unforeseeable evil. What she didn't understand was why her family, there were a million other wizarding families in her neighborhood.

It was then that Gwen found her voice which shook a little as she spoke, "Sir, why, why my family? There's something on the metaphorical horizon, a danger, and it's fast approaching, I see it in your eyes sir and in the eyes of the staff around the castle, and I see it in the writings of the prophet. Sir, please." Gwen said almost pleading for information.

"I'm not sure Gwen, whether it was part of the silent change that's been gripping the nation or not. But it's getting late and I suggest you go get your necessities. Your family will want to see you soon." And with a hand on her shoulder Gwen nodded and rose from her seat in silence and spoke again only when she reached the door.

"Thank you for the information sir." To which Dumbledore nodded his piercing blue eyes full of sadness whether for his student's misfortune or the danger he knew was coming rapidly she was unsure but she was thankful nonetheless.

Gwen walked in silence down the corridor her mind buzzing with whys, and what if's, the only sound she heard in the world was her own thoughts whirring through her head. She finally made it to the Gryffindor common room which seemed to take an eternity. When she entered there was a rush of her friends coming up to her but she pushed past them all her eyes full of despair flecked mildly with anger.

"Gwenny, what happened?" Lily asked following Gwen up to the dormitory

"It's my family. There's been an accident. And I have to go." Gwen said tersely she really just wanted to pack in peace.

"Oh Gwen, will it be ok?" Lily asked

"Yeah." Gwen spat sourly and looked up at Lily wanting to apologize and explain more clearly but Lily knew already.

"Oh Gwen, I'm sorry." Lily said embracing Gwen in a tight hug.

"Thanks Lil." Gwen said as she finished packing "I have to go and meet my mum at the castle gates. She's bringing me to St. Mungo's I'll be spending some time with my family probably through the holidays."

Lily nodded with understanding. Which caused the issue of a small smile from the corner of Gwen's lips but it was a smile of appreciation and said in a barely audible whisper as the tears started down her cheeks,

"Great, I've maintained composure this entire time until now!" Gwen picked up her stuff, wiped her eyes, and made her way down the stairs again to the four boys waiting at the bottom of the stairs. Gwen walked right past them without a word; she walked out of the common room leaving her friends staring at the porthole that she had just exited.

As Gwen walked down the winding halls she quickened her pace with every step she took, the sadness and fear ebbing away leaving space for anger to tighten its grip. The hatred she felt at the thought of this 'Fenrir Greyback' growing increasingly strong with every step and every thought that ran through her mind as she walked down the stairs into the entry hall and out into the snowy grounds. A sudden and strong feeling and change was conquering her. As she reached her mother outside the gates of the school she thought to her self,

"_God, be my witness I never shall yield till we come face to face. I shall hold my course and my aim. And so it has been and so it's written that those who falter and those who fall must pay the price! Let me find him, so that I may see him, safe behind bars!"_

"Oh Gwenny!" Eva Peterson wrapped her arms around her daughter but Gwen hardly reciprocated.

"Mother, let's go." Gwen said her eyes red, cheeks stained, and her voice icy cold but it was the steadiest thing about her and just outside of the gates Gwen's mother gripped her daughter's arm and they disappeared with a loud POP.

A few moments' later mother and daughter appeared in the lobby of St. Mungo's the first thing Gwen noticed was the stark white walls and the strong smell of various cleaning agents, antiseptics, and sterile metal.

"This way Gwen." Her mother said quietly and Gwen followed without saying a word staying a few feet behind her mother unblinkingly staring at her feet as she walked the anger still welling inside. What should she expect? Would her brother look the same as he did, will he be the same fun loving boy she had known..

"Mum," Gwen spoke hoarsely as if she hadn't used her voice in ages.

"Mmhmm?" her mother said focused on getting back to her son's room.

"Why?" She had meant to form more eloquent words, something classier, something easier to digest but when she opened her mouth the word just exploded without second thought. The question caused her mother to stop and turn to her daughter eyes wide. Eva Peterson sighed heavily and Gwen knew no further explanation would be needed.

"Gwen, listen to me." Gwen remained nervously quiet waiting for her mother to speak. It seemed like an eternity until,

"You're not old enough yet to understand, just know that there are beliefs and values in the wizarding world that are worth fighting and even dying for and your father and I are willing to die for them. If it means providing a better future for our children"

"A BETTER FUTURE?!" Gwen squealed causing people to turn their heads

"Keep your voice down!" Eva hissed at her daughter maliciously

"No, you Listen Mum, I'm old enough to understand a lot more than you give me credit for, and mark my words Mum, history has a way of repeating its self. If you wanted to provide a better future then whatever your keeping from Marcus and I was definitely not better for our future. Look, Mother, I can guarantee you that Marcus will be treated as an outcast, pariah, he will live a life in the shadows if something isn't done to change the views people have about werewolves and soon," Gwen spat at her mother her fury rising. Now, she had a through understanding her parents weren't exactly the proud upstanding citizens they had pretended to be, there were and are secrets festering in the darkest places in their memories and probably in the darkest places of their home. The thought made Gwen ill.

"What do you think we're working for? Gwendolyn, the current state of affairs isn't working. We need to live in a world where pure bloodlines are supreme, honored, and revered. Those of us with pure wizarding blood coursing through our veins should rule and those that are less pure should be seen and exposed as the trash that they are." Eva Peterson hissed "Your father and I are working to give you kids a place where you will want for nothing-"

"Mum, I will advise you that Marcus will no longer be seen in society as a 'pureblood' wizard but as a 'half-breed' and besides what genes which we're made up of doesn't bare the same weight anymore as: intelligence, creativity, ingenuity, cleverness, bravery, wit. Those 'traits' aren't carried along in a bloodline or in a family tree they are born in personality and built in character, in trust, in friends, in love." Gwen said fuming staring stonily into her mother's wide eyes "and if you really believe that those wizards with 'pureblood' are better than those that are muggleborn, then that's what you believe but make no mistake, I cannot, and absolutely will not deny my own beliefs. However, I will not disrespect yours. But so we're clear, it's not something that I ever will agree and or participate in." Gwen was staring at her mother unblinking.

"In that case you can return to the house this one last summer until school starts but then you must find our own way to survive in this harsh, cold, and desperate world. I refuse to stand and fight for a daughter who sees muggle-born in the same class and league as pureblood witches and wizards." And her mother went storming a little ways down the hallway Gwen followed a short distance behind when her mother stopped and pointed to a closed door and said in an icy cold tone only loud enough for her daughter to hear, "IN, NOW! You'll regret this someday Gwen, I promise you will."

"Mark my words mother, open up your eyes and look at me get this picture fixed in your memory, because I won't stop until I stand out. Some people settle for the typical thing living their lives in the wings. It's not a question of if, but just a matter of time before I move to the front of the line. And then you'll see how it feels to have to answer to your own daughter who at twelve years old knew the difference between right and wrong; good and evil. A twelve year old knows better than her own parents, it is laughable really. One day you'll regret this when you're standing on trial in front of the ministry begging for mercy. Don't you worry mother, I'll be there for you and father…I'll be the ministry official performing the hearing. Because good will always conquer evil mother, always" And with those last words dripping with disdain Gwen turned the door knob to the small hospital room leaving her mother in the hall staring at her daughter seething for now they had both seen each others true colors for the first time and experienced first hand the way that even the mostly tightly sewn families can come unstitched at the seams.


	9. Chapter 9

**Hey Guys, Not totally psyched about this chapter so if you have any ideas that will help me fix it let me know.**

* * *

A Secret of Her Own

Gwen spent most of the holiday season watching over her brother making sure he was comfortable and reassuring him that he would be OK again. Marcus kept asking his sister why she was fighting with their parents. And her only words were issued with a sly smile,

"Because, Marcus something's are worth fighting for."

Family meals were tense at best. The once pleasurable evening events were now quiet and full of hateful stares being issued from all parties involved. Gwen had decided that she wouldn't appear with her family at any of the functions and niceties of the holiday season that she used to: the lighting of the ministry Christmas tree, the holiday party at her father's company, or the Christmas fair in the village, these were all things she used to attend before she knew the vile secrets her family held. They had always appeared so accepting and so open-minded but, now she knew the truth.

Her Christmas holiday had been completely void of the normal holiday feelings of peace and joy and in reality there was almost a tangible chill in the air. This was evident by the gifts she received from her parents. This merely included a new set of quills, parchment, and a few ingredients for her potions class. She got them a foe-glass and with a hiss said,

"Remember, 'keep your friends close and your enemies closer' isn't that right _Dad?_"

"You are an insolent child!" John Peterson lifted his hand and with a deafening crack struck his only daughter across the face leaving a large red mark around her eye. Gwen was sure that she would be bruised and would need Lily to correct it since she hadn't quite mastered performing healing spells in the mirror yet. The scratches on her neck from her brother in werewolf form were proof of that.

For Gwen's parents her comment over Christmas had been the last straw. She was forced to spend the remainder of the holiday holed up in her room, cleaning the house for her mother much like a slave, or on the nights of the full moon was forced to seek shelter in the large maple tree in the middle of the back yard. There had been a few close calls with her brother those nights.

By the time Gwen was ready to go back to school in the middle of January, many of her clothes that had once been well cleaned, in tact, and unstained were now stained, grey, and torn but she didn't mind. Once her school things were packed and she was dropped off at the station by a neighbor who had been told that Gwen's parents had to work, but in reality her parents refused to be seen in public with a 'bloodtraitor'.

"Thank you Mr. and Mrs. Donaldson" Gwen said sweetly to her neighbors and walked toward the platform. And her heart started to race faster and faster as she thought aloud,

"_I'm twelve years old and I'm on my own to survive? What will I do now? Where will I go?"_

She knew she would never be welcomed back in her parents' house at least not without a drastic change in her own moral fiber that she would have to be able and willing to prove. Not to mention the great deal of groveling that would need to occur. And if nothing else, even at twelve, Gwen was much too proud to be begging for forgiveness.

The train ride back to school was long and a tiring one, she tried to fix her clothes as best she could for now she would seek Lily's assistance later. As she tried to mend her clothes she came to the decision that she couldn't let anyone know that she was now officially homeless. No, that was for sure, there wasn't a sole at Hogwarts that could know her secret. It would get out that she had been raised by pureblood maniacs but no one could know that she had no place to spend the summer, she would not cause everyone to worry about her. She made up her mind that it was time that she take steps to succeed on her own. She'd need to prove to her self that she could make it anywhere and now was the time.

Gwen sat in her own compartment on the train so lost in her own thoughts and mending her other clothes she forgot she was wearing the worst ones of all, the shirt she was wearing had both blood and bleach stains and was torn at the left sleeve when her father decided that he didn't like the way she had cleaned the family bathroom and tossed her back into the bathroom while dousing her with the dirty bleach water that she had just used. He had told her to clean it again and he would inspect it again when she was finished.

When the train pulled in to Hogsmead station Gwen was exhausted to the point where it took all her might to lift her trunk, which contained far fewer things than usual after Christmas. Once she got it off the train her trunk was taken from her and she trudged up the school grounds toward the entrance hall. She was dragging her feet the entire way up the rolling hills of the grounds. She looked up at the school which looked like an ice castle in all it's grandeur and glory; it made her smile the first smile since before the Christmas holiday and in almost two months she finally felt like she had home again.

When she walked into the Entrance hall she caught sight of James exiting the Great Hall after a large dinner.

"Oi, Gwen, you're ba—ehhh" James said disgusted and in shock as he put his hands on Gwen's shoulder holding her exhausted frame at arms length and grimacing. His eyes scanned from her feet and the shoes were torn and looked as though they had been chewed on by a dog. Her legs were bare in the winter weather, the skirt she wore was stained with blood, the shirt stained with bleach, and finally his eyes settled on the black eye she was still displaying. Gwen's eyes were starting to close as James held her up when Remus and Sirius exited the Great Hall and saw him holding Gwen at arms length and rushed over to them.

"Gwen, what's wrong…Yikes, you look like death warmed over." Sirius said grimacing

"What happened to your eye?" Remus had a hand up to her cheek caressing it gently with his thumb looking at it closely. That was the one question she could not and would not answer. She snapped from her sleepy trance and bitterly retorted that she fell while she was at home. But the marauders weren't buying it.

"If you had fallen at home your parents-" Sirius stopped as he noticed Gwen shutter at the mention of her parents. "-would have fixed it." He finished the sentence as she pulled from his grasp and stormed away. Sirius eyed her suspiciously as she walked away in a huff the other three were looking at the furtive look on Sirius's face.

"Sirius, you just let her walk away?" James asked "Didn't you see how hurt she was; she should have gone to the hospital wing and get taken care of."

"Look boys," Sirius said pulsing his fingers together looking contemplative "didn't you see the change in her face when I mentioned her parents?" but the other three remained silent.

"Something went on while she was home, and I don't think it was anything she'll want to talk about." and he stepped forward away from his friends and walked up to the Gryffindor common room and looked around but Gwen wasn't there. He caught sight of Lily was staring out the window that looked over the school grounds. She sighed heavily and jumped when Sirius said,

"Lily…"

"Oh Sirius. Hi." Lily said startled

"I think we need to talk about Gwen" Sirius said standing over her casting a shadow across half her face but he saw her nod. With that the other three boys entered the common room and walked over to Lily and Sirius.

"Did she talk to you?" Remus asked a hint of concern in his voice

"Of course she did." Lily said her green eyes storming "And I think it's horrible what they've done to her."

And Lily told the boys how her parents basically told her that if she didn't believe in the importance of a pure bloodline and if she thought that muggleborn witches and wizards were of the same caliber as pureblood then she could consider her self alone in that thinking. She also told Sirius, James, Remus, and Peter how Gwen's parents had punished her opinions by forcing her to clean the house and spend the nights of the full moon outside with her brother running loose. But with that the marauders looked confused.

"Didn't you know?" Lily asked but only received a blank stare from them all "The reason that Gwen spent so much time at home was because her brother was bitten by a werewolf." It was then that Remus's eyes went wide and he gave a little shudder and said

"They forced her to spend the night outside with a w-w-werewolf?" he stuttered and at Lily's nod he hung his head. "Was she infected?" He asked in a voice full of dread.

"Not bitten that I can tell, but she'd never admit it if she were. She'd just take care of her self like usual. But, she's certainly been attacked once or twice, you can tell by the blood and rips on her clothes." Lily said mysteriously. And after a few moments of silence had passed Lily excused her-self and went to bed leaving the four boys to stare out the window onto the grounds just as she had been.

As Lily crawled into bed, the last thing she heard was Gwen's raspy breaths in the four poster next to hers.

The next morning Gwen awoke early showered for the second time in less than seven hours. As she went to step into the shower and caught a glimpse of herself in the mirror letting out a heavy sigh. At one point, not so long ago she thought her self to be relatively attractive. Her long straight brown hair and ice blue eyes, but now all she saw was a body that was and probably would be forever scratched and scarred. She touched the long bright pink scars along her neck and hoped against hope that in time they would fade but they came up so high just behind her ears. For now she would just have to wear something to hide them but what would she wear? She had no money, and her clothes were scarcely appropriate for the icy winter weather around the castle, never mind the probable inability to hide the long deep scars. She showered hoping that it would help her mood. But even afterward she was still disgusted by what she saw when she looked again in the mirror and now frustrated smashed it swearing loudly. It took a moment to realize that her hand was now dripping blood over the bathroom floor. She looked around for a towel and finally resolved to pull the one down off her head and wrapped her hand in it and left the bathroom and went to dress and get ready for class. Once she was dressed, which had proved rather difficult with her hand crudely bandaged, she unwrapped her hand and looked at the deep cuts just as Lily came from the bathroom asking,

"Gwen, do you know what happened to the mirror in the bath?" and as gazed Gwen staring at her hand looked up at Lily cradling her bleeding hand. Lily sighed, dressed and then said,

"We're going to the hospital wing and you're going to get the hand fixed up and that eye corrected too." Lily said firmly over Gwen's protest pulled her from the dorm and down the stairs and quickly up to the hospital wing where Madam Pomfreyfixed Gwen's bruised eye and her cut hand but shook her head at the scars along her neck and told her that there was nothing she could do about them. Gwen nodded and was sent along to her classes. With much of the damage to her appearance corrected Gwen's spirits rose by the minute.

About three weeks after returning to school Gwen was nearly the same high spirited girl that she had once been. The only difference was the stormy look and the sullen tone in her voice when there was a mention about her parents or summer holiday but it too was quickly forgotten in the warming spring air.

It also kept her spirits high that her grades hadn't suffered and that she was still in line for the internship at the ministry. The remainder of the school year passed much too quickly and before she knew it Gwen was taking her end of the year exams which hadn't proven to be too difficult. When the grades were posted in the middle of June she was ecstatic to learn that in seven classes she had received six 'outstandings' the same grades Lily got and the two girls were constantly tormented about their bookish tendencies by the boys.

The last week of school found Gwen spending a great deal of time outside alone in the sun. She had decided that she would need to fight for herself at least for the summer. But the day before school was to end and Gwen was pondering her next move as she thought about how she was to be on her own in the middle of Diagon Alley when, Professor Slughorn called her to his office.

"Gwen, it's my proud duty to tell you that you've been selected as one of two students to receive a stipend from the ministry. You'll receive about 60 galleons every two weeks, they've also asked that you start two weeks early, the department is swamped with the upcoming Quiddich tournament to be held next spring out side the London boarders and with all the expected international visitors an extra pair of hands is a necessity for them."

Gwen was speechless; it was perfect she'd receive 60 Galleons on a bi-weekly basis. Her thought process was interrupted by her professor once more.

"They've also decided that if you start the two weeks early, they will set you up in a small flat in Diagon Alley the night before you start at the ministry you'll be able to move in. They stipulated that you would need a flatmate, and I took the liberty of setting you up in that flat with Lily I figured you two were so close already that wouldn't be a problem. Oh and there's been an addition to your assignment, you'll be working with in the department and under assistant to the minister. If I'm not mistaken they're setting you up for a job. I hope you don't mind but I've put in an excellent word for you."

"Oh sir," Gwen gushed, "Thank you! You don't know what perfect timing this is! I'd be honored to start early. The more time I have to get acquainted with the processes the better." Gwen said regaining her composure but inside she was glowing. Instead of two whole months on the streets, she'll only need to find a place for about a month and half.

"We'll run along child you'll need to make arrangements with Lily. And I still stand behind what I said earlier in the year about your probable greatness."

"Yes, Sir, I remember and I appreciate your confidence, I won't let you down. And Gwen bowed from the room grinning widely. She found her self running down the long dimly lit halls grinning with glory and overcome with confidence for the first time since before she left to spend time with her now estranged family.

She ran right outside to the grounds in the bright warm sun and grinned and said aloud in a hushed tone,

"Did that really just happen? Have I actually understood? I'll meet the minister, and not just meet him, work for him! Because, I've waited for since- birth. He'll say to me, 'I see who you truly are a girl on whom I can rely' and that's how we'll begin the minister and I. Once I'm with the minister my whole life will change! What a pair we'll be the minister and I. And so it will be for the rest of my life, held in such high esteem for half of the ministry's favorite team, the minister and I!"

With the excitement that was coursing through her veins she didn't even see her friends approach her from behind. When Lily called to her,

"Eh, Gwen, what's all the excitement about?"

"Lily, we have a flat in Diagon Alley the ministry is paying for it if I agreed to work two weeks early, which I did!" Gwen said her eyes flashing happily as Lily's mouth hung open trying to find words.

"You mean I don't need to ask my parents for help, because you're working two weeks earlier than normal they're paying for a place to stay?" Lily said confirming and with Gwen's nod hugged her best friends.

"I didn't know how my parents were going to pay for that." Lily said excitedly "Gwen you've just made my whole summer! What did your parents say when you told them?" Lily asked and at that moment Gwen's celebrations stopped and she turned away from her group of friends to say,

"I'm not telling them, they wouldn't care anyway. I'm not exactly welcome at my house anymore. So what I do, and what happens to me isn't exactly a big deal."

"You do have someplace to spend the summer though, don't you?" Sirius asked touching her shoulder and turning her around to face them all.

"Oh well of course, I do." She lied with a meek attempt at a half grin. Which was enough to satisfy them all and they went off to dinner for the last time in the Great Hall for three years.


	10. Chapter 10

A Secret of Her Own

Savings and Secrets

The ride back to Kings Cross was a long one with every hour that passed Gwen's anxiety increased ten fold. Her silence created uneasiness around the compartment among her friends. She could tell they knew something was wrong but they didn't know what and didn't want to push the idea this close to saying goodbye. They weren't even sure that they'd see each other much in the next three years. Except for Gwen and Lily who would be living together, come the first week in September.

The last leg of the journey back to King's Cross Lily finally spoke up and with deep concern in her voice she questioned Gwen,

"Gwen?"

"Mmhhmm?"

"_We_ can tell that there's something up, something you're not telling us. _We_ want you to know that if there's anything you need from _us_ then all you need to know is that _we're_ just an owl away. Like if you're parents get unbearable you can certainly come visit me for the remainder of the summer." Lily said protectively

"You can stay with me too." Sirius said grinning slyly "Albeit, that my mum and dad aren't exactly muggle lovers, but I'd be there to keep you company and away from her wrath."

"Thanks Guys, I really appreciate it but, I'm really going to be fine." Gwen said with a meek smile which was altogether unconvincing and she received pensive looks from all parties in the compartment. Gwen noticed this and reassured them again,

"I promise, I will be fine and if I run into any trouble I will get in touch with either of you."

"Hey Gwen, they aren't the only ones who want to make sure that you're going to be ok this summer." Remus said looking aggravated as though there were something else on his mind.

"Oh Remus, I know that but you know I'm fully capable of taking care of myself." Gwen said smiling her eyes glittering. He smiled back at her nodded but she could have sworn that he said,

"I'm not so sure."

But she pushed the idea from her mind. She didn't need her doubts to come creeping up on her now. They sat the last thirty minutes of the trip laughing and thinking about what their ministry experience would be like. Gwen hadn't told them that she would be working with the Department and with the minister. She had wanted to keep it secret but couldn't hold it in any longer and just exploded with the news,

"I'm going to be working directly with the minister and his assistants." She was grinning and gazed around at the looks on her friend's faces; they all appeared to be shocked and possibly a flicker of concern flashed across their faces.

"Gwen that is a really big surprise, do you know what you'll be assisting him with?" Lily asked tentatively

"I haven't got a clue, really." Gwen said drifting into a day dream until the train breaks engaged in the station and Gwen looked around to her friends who were gathering their belongings she looked at their backs and felt a pang in her heart knowing that her parents wouldn't be there to welcome her home. While all her friends rushed off the train to greet their families Gwen held herself back. She didn't want to risk being seen setting off alone into the streets of Diagon Alley. While she watched the station filter free of students and their families she let out a sigh, not wanting to be the last one on the train she set off with her trunk which she had conveniently shrunk and lightened at school before the trace on her was detectable.

_This is going to be rather difficult_ Gwen thought solemnly. For the first time she was actually frightened at the prospect of someone discovering her secret. With a little shake she tossed the thought from her mind and threw the trunk onto her back and trudged out of the train station and into the lengthening shadows of the afternoon, without ever looking back.

The three weeks Gwen had sought shelter in an abandoned office building just around the corner from Knocturn Alley. The building was fine during the daylight hours but at night Gwen found herself holed up in a corner by a window listening to people speak of a rising change, a new regime, a better place for those of pure lineage. Gwen stayed in the building until one afternoon after spending the day looking for scraps of food she had returned to find a notice on the door.

_**By Order of the Minister**_

_**And**_

_**The Department of Magical Safety**_

The raising of this building is scheduled for 

_**July Second (2**__**nd**__**) at Promptly 1:30Pm**_

_That's tomorrow_ Gwen thought in despair. It was then that she noticed the sky had gone from a brilliant blue which had matched her mood as she had been able to sweet talk the owner of the Three Broomsticks into giving her a meal in exchange for a day of dishes. But upon reading the notice on the door Gwen's mood was stormy and threatening much like the gray sky ominous with the pending storm. It was at that moment when Gwen's anger and frustrations were peaking that from the sky was issued a brilliant white hot flash and only a moment later a deafening crack from she sky above. Gwen knew she had only a matter of minutes to find shelter and hoisted her trunk onto her back again and ran as fast as she could through the streets and was still without shelter when the chilling rain came and splashed down upon her slowly and first but as she ran faster and faster the drops came in quicker intervals until it made no difference whether she was walking or running she was soaked to the bone and shivering.

She walked on and on until she was at a cross road. The left turn lead down toward the entrance of Knocturn Alley. The right brought her back toward the three broomsticks. Straight a head was packed with members of the magical community bustling around their business. She couldn't go that way for fear she'd run into someone she'd know from school. If that happened she'd be mortified. And she couldn't go to the right; she had already paid a visit to the inn she couldn't very well show up there twice in one day. Knockturn Alley was always musty and dark it gave her this weird feeling that she was always being watched from behind, although she was sure she wasn't but she couldn't force herself to go there either she was stuck. Turning around only took her to a place she had already been which was no use to her now. She was rooted to the spot with rain pouring down her face the same rain that had now saturated her formerly light pink shirt and denim shorts. She was shaking her teeth chattering she had never felt so cornered with three choices laid out before her. It was then that her worst fear had been realized she heard from a far distance,

"Gwen?" She turned to look behind her and in a moments notice realized that Remus was walking toward her. She knew then that she had to disappear she took the left and ran down the uneven stone walkway into the musty gloom that seemed ever present in Knockturn Alley but she was still being pursued. It was when she took her second look back down the alley that her foot found a missing stone and settled unsteadily into the uneven brick. Her grasp slipped from the trunk and it came crashing to the ground flinging open as Gwen landed crumpled on the ground clasping her right knee in her hands her face dripping with rainy wetness in the middle of the dark street the eerie green lanterns casting a putrid glow on the buildings and people passing. It was only a matter of moments before Remus found her again. He jogged up to her and kneeled down beside her. The look on his face was a mixture of shock, sadness, and anger. It was when he spoke to her that she knew she hadn't won into his good graces.

"You lied!" He spat his eyes flashing dangerously

"Yeah, I did." Eve croaked menacingly between deep breaths and the searing pain she was currently facing.

"Why?" the tone in his voice had changed dramatically but his eyes were still glaring at her.

"Because, what would any of you have said to me? What would you have thought of me if I told you my parents kicked me out at twelve? What would you say to me if I told you around Christmas last year the reason I left school for more than a month was because my brother was attacked by a werewolf as a reminder to my parents that times were changing and they had better rise to the occasion or face the opposition? My parents were too weak to stand up and protect their family because their beliefs were too embedded in their values and that's why I was forced out of my house. I was made homeless by my parents because we couldn't agree on basic values of right and wrong." The tears were welling in her eyes now but she refused to let him see. She looked away and blinked the wet from her eyes and stood unsteadily on her uninjured leg shaking with cold wetness in the dingy alley way. Gwen turned around so her back was toward Remus as he spoke to her she was grimacing with pain trying to put weight on her right leg as he spoke his voice calm and soothing.

"We, any of us, would have welcomed you to stay with us over the summer. Just as I'm going to do now…" he paused she turned to look at him, their eyes meeting in the dimly lit walk. Water was still dripping from Gwen's hair and down her face she didn't know what to do, her pride was fighting but the idea of a warm and safe place to sleep away from people whispering in the night sounded heavenly.

"So, would you like?" Remus asked quietly giving a half smile in her direction almost as if he was seeing the internal argument raging within her she finally sighed a little looked at him here blue eyes full of uncertainty at her decision but she finally said,

"Yes, I would like."

"Ok, it's set no more to say." Remus was grinning but Gwen wasn't paying attention her concern had switched to her knee which had been gushing blood for the last few minutes and her blood had left a bright red pool on the uneven walk which was now being washed away by the pouring rain.

"Remus, there are a few strips of white cloth in my trunk, they are set to be wrapped around wounds already can you grab two of them?" Gwen asked as she smacked her hand over the deep gouge where the corner of the sharp walkway stone had pierced her skin. Remus was quick in returning the bandages and it only took a minute for her to dress the wound she had donned in the chase.

"You're really quick at dressing wounds, where did you learn?" He was eyeing her curiously

"I did it for my brother while I was at home on the days and nights following the full moon." She said tying the scraps of fabric around her leg in a makeshift bandage. "There, good as new." She said with a small smile looking at Remus as she wiped away the blood that was running down her leg from before. It was when she stood back up that she realized that her friend was staring at her mouth rounded in surprise.

"It just donned on me." He said quietly "All that you've just confessed, I mean, about your brother and it surprises me that you're not afraid of him still."

"Remus, there aren't many things that bother me, people with a mania for pureblood lines is one of them. But my brother will be my brother now and forever. I love him for the person he is on the good days and choose to pretend the bad days don't exist."

"But they do exist." Remus said shifting his weight still staring at her as if he had really just seen her for the first time.

"Well, maybe exist isn't the proper word, ignore is probably more appropriate." Gwen corrected rocking back and forth between her left and right legs to steady them and will away the pain in her right leg.

"How do you ignore those days though." He asked cautiously

"It's easy when you've seen people at their lowest. The times they wouldn't want to be seen even if they don't realize when you're there. Alright then, I think I'm good and she limped over to her trunk closed the lid and motioned to pick it up but Remus took it from her smiling and said,

"Then this is a day we'll ignore and won't speak of again?"

Gwen grinned appreciatively and gave a small nod and they walked through the rain which had slowed and was giving way to sun again. From the moment they stepped back into Diagon Alley steam from the rain was rising into the air creating a fog around every being that was about in the square. It was then that Gwen heard a voice in the distance,

"Remus… Remus where are you?"

"I'm here mum." Remus called and waved his hand in her direction after he set down Gwen's trunk.

"You ready Remus?" she asked when she had met him in the square Gwen had suddenly become ashamed of her ragged appearances and quickly ducked behind Remus.

"Yes I am mum…but I want to introduce you to a friend of mine from school." He said casting a glance over his shoulder she was glaring at him as he stepped aside. She straightened up quickly as she was now revealed standing in torn clothes, her face smudged with rain washed dirt. She looked at her feet and shuffled them a little. A short time later she lifted her head and looked at Remus's mother. She smiled at Gwen and then looked at her son and said confused,

"Dumbledore said that there weren't any others…" her voice trailed off. Gwen looked from Remus's mother to Remus himself and noticed the daggers he was shooting at his mother through his eyes.

"There aren't any other's mother. She's been abandoned by her parents. They're er- having a difference of opinion that's not likely to remedy any time soon." He shifted his glance to Gwen who was giving him a thankful smile.

"Well in that case, she'll need a place to stay for the remainder of the summer." She smiled and continued "and I suppose I should introduce myself, I'm Lorleen Lupin and I'm obviously Remus's mother." It was quite obvious that the two were related; Remus and his mother shared the same amber colored eyes, mousy brown hair, and the same kindly smile that made everything seem ok.

"It's nice to meet you ma'am." Gwen said kindly

"Please call me Lorleen. Well, I think you best come and stay with us for the summer, if you'd like I can help you get some new clothes, and fix up some of your old ones and we'll make sure that you're set for the next school year and we'll get you to Hogwarts."

"Mum-" Remus interrupted "Gwen's not going back to Hogwarts, she has an internship with James, Sirius, Lily, and I. She's the one that the ministry's asked to start early because she'll be working on the quidditch world cup next summer." He stopped talking looking from Gwen to his mother.

Mrs. Lupin looked at Gwen honorably and she said "So this is the Gwen that you've done nothing but brag about Rem." She was grinning "He talks about you all the time how smart you are, how talented, how this how that, and he never has a negative thing to say."

Gwen looked quickly at Remus who was blushing a bright scarlet but smiled at her. Gwen returned his smile with a wink.

"Well let's get a move on then, time to get home and get you washed up and we'll have dinner. We have plenty of space for you so not to worry." Mrs. Lupin said kindly

"Thank you Mrs. Lupin." Gwen said as they moved on through the square. She and Remus held back from his mother.

"Rem?" She asked tentatively knowing it was a name that his mother used and wasn't sure that it would be ok if she did. And he looked at her confused but smiled and said,

"Yeah?"

"I really appreciate all you're doing for me, I couldn't have been so lucky."

"Don't mention it, I told you on the ride home that we'd all do it for you." And Remus smiled at her fondly

A few moments later after using the floo network in Madam Malkins they arrived at the Lupin homestead. Gwen looked around, it was quiet different from her parents' house, which was always glistening with clean and was unwelcoming and cold. She could realize it now that she saw a home that was filled with warmth and love. She was welcomed by Remus's family as though she were a member herself.

The next few weeks passed with Gwen helping Mrs. Lupin fix her clothes, and repair tears in Remus's and they went into Diagon alley for a few moments to get both Remus and Gwen new school robes and a few new sweaters, and pants so with the weather change pending it would be needed. They were also to purchase Ministry Robes for their internships and Gwen's were much too big for her small thin frame and had to be altered quickly.

It was the week before Gwen was to take her post in the ministry. She couldn't help but notice the difference in Remus. It had been more than once that she had caught him stealing glances at her as she worked around his house helping his mom and dad with the simple tasks around the house. When he noticed that she knew he looked away quickly. The idea that he would look at her gave Gwen a great feeling that she had never experienced before, a feeling she couldn't define.

And finally the time came for them to say goodbye for about two weeks. Gwen shuffled her feet as she said goodbye to Remus and thanked him for being so kind to her over the summer. And just before she walked over to the man who had come to collect her and bring her to her new flat where she should be reunited with Lily, she gave him a little peck of gratitude that caused the blood to rush to his cheeks brilliantly and he mumbled

"I'll miss you Gwenny…"

She whispered in his ear, "I'll only be a floor level away, promise you'll come to visit and or stay with me a few times this year." He nodded as a man from the ministry walked over to him. And said in a deep voice,

"This is the key to your flat in Diagon Alley. You'll be staying with James Potter and Sirius Black."

Remus looked at the address and it was true that Gwen would only be a floor above him both at the Ministry but also in living. He suddenly started to frown, where would he go the nights of the full moon, he was sure the ministry didn't know otherwise they wouldn't have offered.

"Rem, what's wrong?" Gwen asked concernedly

"It's nothing; I'll just have to sort a few things out before…the term starts."

"I know there's something bothering you and you know there's nothing I wouldn't do for you."

"Gwen, Being close and being clever isn't like being true; I would never hide a thing from you." Remus said but his eyes didn't meet hers and she noticed this but didn't say anything about it and instead nodded. With that Gwen gave Remus a quick hug and went to the man to take her to her flat. And she waved to Remus as she walked away into the distance.


	11. Chapter 11

A Ministry Mishap

The two weeks preceding the start of her actual internship Gwen spent much of the time collating and organizing for the minister, taking notes for the senior undersecretary and creating inter-departmental memos for The Department as she was to refer to it among her coworkers. After her twelve hour days at the ministry Gwen came home to her flat which she had satisfactorily decorated to her liking. She had left the spare bedroom for Lily who was moving in the very next day. Gwen was so excited to see her best friend and James, Sirius, and Remus, yes, Remus would be living one floor below her. They would all go in to the ministry and all come home at the same time.

Gwen found her self so restless that she could hardly settle herself enough to make her nightly dinner which she had actually successfully made for two whole weeks in a row. The successful creation of a chicken, burgers, ham, and a roast all of which provided her with a great many leftovers had kept her satisfied but tonight there was just too much to do, write up a memo about the security around the quidditch world cup next spring, quell the rumors of a rising regime in an article to the Daily Prophet and of course more secretarial items. It would be a late night of that she was sure. So she settled down to a piece of parchment and scratched out the article to the Daily Prophet…

_Ladies and Gentleman of the Wizarding community, the members of the Ministry of Magic would like to assure the public that the rumors of a new regime rising around the wizarding world are completely artificial. The defense of the wizarding world is paramount. We have the brilliant work of the finest aurors and members of the Department of Magical Law Enforcement to thank for a triumphant decline in transgressions both violent and civil cases. The Minister would like all citizens to rest peacefully knowing that they are safe under his watch and any rogue renegade who deems to rise up and threaten the security of the wizarding community will be quelled quickly and punished accordingly.  
_

Gwen held up her work and read it over a few times before being satisfied that it got the point across in a clear and simple way. Just as she had been instructed, she heard the undersecretary's voice in her head,

"Be sure that the entire community will understand the message, I don't want those that never passed OWL level to be calling into the office dazed and confused."

Gwen shook the sickly sweet voice of Deloris Umbridge from her head. Gwen focused herself again and set off to writing the inter-departmental memo seeking volunteers at the World Cup in the spring. It was two o'clock before Gwen was satisfied with the amount of work she had completed and rushed off to bed falling quickly asleep.

The next morning came quickly for Gwen, five hours of sleep was something she'd probably have to adjust to and quickly. It was seven in the morning and there was a knock at the door already. She threw the covers off her bed and stepped onto the carpeted floor of her bedroom. Throwing on a sweatshirt she realized that it was finally Saturday and she had stayed up all night for nothing. Shaking her head at her own stupidity she answered the door in flannel PJ pants and a Chudley Cannons sweater only to be plowed over by Sirius and James who had just moved in.

Gwen Yawned and said sleepily "What do you two want? It's seven in the morning!"

"Good to see you too." Sirius said smirking at Gwen who was still in the middle of a very long and dramatic yawn.

"No Lily yet?" James asked surveying the half empty rooms of the small flat.

"No, not yet." Gwen sighed wondering why they kept catching her in mid-yawn or stretch "Where's Remus?" Gwen asked wondering where the last of the valiant crusaders was.

"Not coming." Sirius said with a drastic frown "Dropped the whole internship actually."

Gwen was busy adjusting the window across the room, which slipped from her fingers and came crashing to the frame. "WHAT!" She screeched

"Why?!" She demanded

"He has his reasons." Sirius said skeptically eyeing Gwen which told her to drop it, although she knew she'd be making a trip to Hogwarts with the Minister shortly and would give that boy a piece of her mind then.

Gwen spent most of the day hanging around with James and Sirius. Lily showed up with her parents at about noon and was unpacked in a matter of thirty minutes. The four third years went down to the leaky cauldron and told each other about their summers. Gwen remained mostly silent except asking the occasional question about Lily's trip to France with her parents and making sure that Sirius's house was still standing now that she was sure his mother hadn't yet killed him. James was the only one who seemed to have a relatively uneventful summer. And then it came, the question she had been avoiding.

"Gwen," Lily said innocently "You haven't said what you did this summer."

"Oh it was much the same as James, a lot of nothing really." She said blinking into her cup of tea. But she had been cornered, they knew she hadn't been with her parents and she knew it when Lily said,

"Well that's good because I tried to send you a letter at your parents, and they returned it with a reply that you no longer lived there."

"Yes- Well- I mean- that is" and Gwen fell silent under their stares

"The truth is always a fabulous option." Sirius sneered

"Alright! You want one more tale of a pureblood witch, do you want to be told how my family was torn, how my parents forced me from their house, because I don't believe that muggle-born are 'below' pureblood witches and wizards so they told me to get out. I have had my fill of pain; I will not look back again."

"Where did you spend the summer break then?" James asked cautiously knowing that Gwen was still fuming at the prospect of being cornered

"I spent it with Remus and his family." Gwen said in a mumble. And the other three looked at each other a glimmer of light in their eyes but said nothing more on the subject. Gwen proceeded to tell them exactly what she had been doing and what was coming up for her I'll be making a trip to Hogwarts with the minister and if I prove myself I'll be on international trips with him as well. None of them said anything but they could see the fire burning in Gwen's eyes it was hungry and powerful. They knew someday she would be a force to be reckoned with and any enemy she had wouldn't stand a chance.

The rest of the day went quickly. Gwen had received a message early in the evening that she had to report to the ministry on Sunday morning and she went to bed early. After bidding Lily a good night and assuring her friend that she would be fine getting up early.

The next morning came and Gwen felt rested but a little jittery for some strange reason. She dressed and took the floo network into the entry way of the parliament building. She took the lifts to the fifth floor and knocked on the minister's office.

"Come in," the minister's deep voice said muffled from behind the solid door. Gwen opened the door to see the senior undersecretary sitting in front of his desk.

"A Gwendolyn…" The minster said with a smile "We have a task for you to complete, the senior undersecretary has created a regulation that I think will secure the wizarding community in a greater capacity and we need you to make the rounds and alert those families that are suspected to have family members that might be affected."

"I'm sorry sir, I don't mean to seem dim but I don't quite understand." Gwen said trying to maintain a look of relative intelligence.

"We will be creating a registry of dangerous humans or rather half-breeds. People who have been infected by vampires, werewolves et cetera." Umbridge said with a maniacal grin which gave her an even more amphibious appearance. "You'll be starting with the families whose last names begin with M through Z"

Gwen stood for a moment puzzling this new task. She had to do it; she couldn't say no if she did it would ruin all her goals. But she knew it would also mean that she had to face her parents again.

"You do understand what we're asking you to do, Yes?" the minister asked concernedly

"Yes, Sir I understand." Gwen said staring at the floor she knew that it was her job to do as he asked and she knew if she didn't it would ruin the chance for the goals she was trying to ascertain. She also knew that agreeing to this she would have to face her parents and her brother again.

"Sir?" Gwen asked cautiously "what will this regulation mean for these families?"

"Gwen, it's time, as an intern and potential future employee of the ministry we let you in on the happenings of the magical world as we know it. On the horizon there is a group of pureblood wizards banding together threatening dominance of the wizarding and muggle communities alike. It is our job to protect silently the muggle community and the wizarding community alike. So this regulation will ensure that the ministry knows all those who may pose a danger to our national security they will be closely watched to ensure they are not joining forces with undesirable people. I'm sure you understand."

"I do sir." Gwen said a little nervous that her parents had already joined this band of 'undesirable people' and she swallowed the lump in her throat and asked the question she wanted to know for a long time, hoping that she would finally get the answers to her long standing questions.

"Sir, who leads these people and what are they called?" she asked without pause.

The minister sighed and rubbed at a spot on his desk he looked at Delores and asked her leave the room for a moment to which she protested but did as he asked. He told Gwen to sit and told her all that he knew about the man named Tom Riddle and his band of minions whom he had dubbed 'Death Eaters' and the uprising that they were planning and that the list she was compiling was to help indicate the families that were involved while creating a list of people infected with unfortunate circumstances at the end of his story she knew in the pit of her stomach that the wizarding world was in ominous situation. As she took her exit she turned to the minister and said without warning…

"Sir," he looked up at her "I'll stand tall with you if it benefits the wizarding world, no matter the costs." To which he smiled at her nodded and said,

"You'll do great things Gwen Peterson, in three weeks you've already done what most people will take a year to do. We appreciate all your hard work and your effort, I know you won't let me down but I'm sure there's nothing to worry about, just something that needs a quick squashing." She nodded and took her exit.

Gwen made her way down the stairs passing a suspicious looking Umbridge and set to work compiling her list of M-Z people with unfortunate circumstances. She started sending messages to families to alert them of when she will be showing up with members of magical law enforcement. She finally made it to message her family but instead she chose to go face to face and tell them. She took the floo to her parents' house and once she was there she realized that sure enough at once that her parents were deeply involved with this band of Death Eaters her mother looked at her with narrowed eyes and called for her husband. Once John entered the living room he stood still and hissed,

"What are _you_ doing here?"

"I'm not here as a daughter. I have a job to do." Her voice was steely and professional "It's strange to find my work should lead me here to you. You should know the ministry knows about what's going on." Her mother tried to interrupt with protest Gwen held her hand up to silence her mother and it worked.

"Let me finish talking, please. You already know the story, the ministry will be investigating here soon, and they'll arrive with me in three days."

Again more protests, she again raised her had to the objections and said firmly, "There's only one thing I can do…Bring the ministry here to see you. Good day." And with that she turned around and left the room leaving her parents in shock.

They had been expecting their daughter to come crawling back. They had been willing to take her provided her views were different but she had only come to show them that she was getting along fine and that the ministry knew about the Death Eaters they would be investigating. and she would be leading it, which finally hit home that maybe when she said she'd be leading their hearing and she wouldn't care she'd been serious after all this encounter had been so cold.

It was late now and time to head home to her flat with Lily and explain all she had learned in one day. Her mind was swimming and it was then that she realized that she was taking care of the last half of the alphabet….

"Remus…" She whispered to herself she'd have to check the list she had but she couldn't do it now, she'd have to wait until she got home and with that she leapt into the fire of the floo and hurried into her room without a hello to anyone.

She ripped open the notebook and looked…Nothing….there was nothing about him…the ministry had made a mistake. She gave a sigh of relief and went to the living room where her friends were sitting and much to her surprise and delight, Remus was there and he explained that he would be starting his post the next day after all but he would be staying just out of town, his parents were unable to afford the in town flat.

Gwen explained to them everything about the list, the death eaters, Tom Riddle the explanation went on and on into the night. It was then, in their third year, they vowed to keep everyone safe.

Gwen stood and looked out the living room window at the sky as the weather was changing from the sunny day to a night of storms, "There's a maelstrom brewing out there, and it's probably going to get ugly and deadly. The world as we know it is changing and we'll need to face it when the worst is upon us. I'm just glad I won't face it alone."

After that they said good night and Remus would spend the night with James and Sirius downstairs. Lily and Gwen ushered themselves off to bed and quickly fell asleep.

The days passed one by one, several people and families were placed on the red surveillance lists, homes and places that Gwen had to go back and visit once a month with an auror and an intern which was either James or Sirius to ensure that the Darkest arts were being held at bay. On this list were many of the people Gwen had known by face and some she had known personally such as her parents. Their visits were short and professional, and nothing more than that. To Gwen they were no more than just another stop on a list.

The holidays came and went they were quite and peaceful. Gwen received nothing from her parents as they were afraid to send anything that she might investigate. And still the days grew longer and longer warmer and warmer progressively leading from winter to spring. It was then a crisp spring day that the minister called Gwen into his office and told her that it was the belief of the ministry that the Death Eaters had disbanded and all would be ok. She tried to protest that she wouldn't be that confident about it but he brushed her off and told her to continue on the other tasks she had been given but there was no need to survey any of the families any more. She sighed but obeyed his orders, what more could she do, she was only an intern after all; even if, in the pit of her stomach she knew it was the wrong thing to do.

But the world progressed peacefully which was blissful….if only for a time. April showers brought a brilliantly green May which flourished into a jubilant June and July, Gwen and Remus maintained their posts at the ministry year round.

The 21st of September was the last brilliant summer day the Ministry would see for a long time, the minister had been assassinated, it had been the cause of a mishap in security a member of the Death Eaters had gotten in using the excuse of a court appointment and used the killing curse on the minister. Chaos and mayhem filled the halls for a time, and guarded personnel replaced those that were only a day before carefree and jovial.


	12. Chapter 12

A Providence in Formation

The next few weeks that passed were stressful for all ministry employees. A new minister had been inaugurated. Cornelius Fudge was a careful and cautious man, although he seemed to be viewed as a strong leader by most of the wizarding community, a perfect match for a changing time. Gwen would have agreed if she hadn't noted his incessant habit of fidgeting nervously with his green bowler hat that he wore everywhere he went.

It was about two weeks into his term when Gwen had been called into his office for an introduction. She arrived at his office door straightened her skirt and her robes, gave a quick sigh, composed herself and knocked on the tall mahogany door. She heard the knock echo from the other side.

"Come in" came a deep voice from behind the door. Gwen cracked and poked her head in,

"You asked to see me sir?" She queried nervously to the new minister.

"You must be Gwendolyn Peterson…the intern." his eyes surveyed her entirety. He looked at her as a muggle would survey a piece of meat for purchase.

"I-I" Gwen stuttered a little under his glare and caught herself at the sight of the minister's raised eyebrows "I mean to say, yes sir, that is correct, I am the intern Gwendolyn Peterson."

"And you're a third year at Hogwarts School is that correct?" the minister asked

"Yes sir, it is." She replied gathering her composure a little she thought that he seemed so much more formidable seated in the high back chair of dragon hide and the high gloss desk in the expansive office then the last time she had seen him wondering the halls of the ministry fidgeting with his bowler hat.

"I also understand you've been preparing for a highly classified mission for the previous minister."

Gwen wrinkled her nose in surprise. She thought for a minute and decided to respond with, "I wasn't made aware of a 'classified mission' sir."

The minister looked at her quizzically trying to determine whether she was playing with him. Once he had determined that she was not he smiled a little and said,

"Well it must have been just getting started. Because, if you're still up for it I have been briefed on your next well rather first mission as…" He paused, "Assistant under Minister to Foreign Magical Cooperation. It would change your employment status from intern to official employee. "

Gwen's eyebrows instantly arched interested, she nodded and the minister told her to sit and listen carefully…

"Your mission should you choose to accept it, is to work with the United States Magical community, we have points of contact and you'd be working directly with a young wizard name Demitri Meledlev, he's about your age I believe and is also an intern in his magical government from his resume and my brief meetings with you, it is determinedly decided that you two should get along just fine." The minister stopped speaking Gwen gawked a little slack jawed.

"What exactly do you mean for me to do over there sir?" Gwen asked nervously

"Build a common bond, an alliance, build a union, a common understanding with members of the American Magical Community. Between you and I alone, I truly believe there is imminent and impending violence that will, in some time, wrack our country and the entire magical world as we know it. If nothing is done to build a coalition we are in perilous danger and facing dramatic change, which I fear is not for the benefit of any member of the magical community here in Europe or abroad. As it is the mission may bring its own perils, which is why we're sending an auror in training with you. Although, I must admit, we haven't decided whom yet. He or she will join you about a week after your arrival." His eyes were wide and wild a look that she had never seen in a high ranking official in all of her dealings with them. She knew the gravity and magnitude of this task and she knew that it would lead her on her way to greatness.

After a few moments of silence Gwen looked the minister square in his eyes stood up, and placed her fingertips on his desk, and in a bold and confident tone said,

"Sir, you are my minister, you are therefore my leader and my protector as a citizen of the magical community. What you ask of me consider it done. I will complete it the best way that I can and I will not rest until my duty is complete."

His eyes widened at her rhetoric, he had never expected the student of 13 to speak so bravely, so eloquently, so determinedly, and so precisely. He nodded curtly at her and whispered, "You'll leave tomorrow. You will meet Demitri at 3:00PM you will apperate with a senior ministry official who will then leave you. It will be you and the auror alone with the assistance of Demitri to complete this mission."

Gwen nodded and walked toward the door, she then turned and asked "What about my flat mate, she'll still be allowed to stay in the flat right?" the Minster nodded without blinking. With the confirmation Gwen left the room and went home to pack her belongings.

She decided to walk, the day was relatively warm and the sun was shining and she needed the twenty minutes to collect her thoughts. This was obviously a big deal the minister had seemed so serious; he was obviously worried about the death eaters. She meandered around the town for a bit not realizing how quickly it got dark in early October. The sun was setting quickly and she was still quite a few blocks away from her flat. The closer the sun got to the horizon the quicker she walked she knew that it wouldn't be safe for her outside after nightfall. There had already been strange disappearances of ministry officials since Fudge took office, only to have two of the six employees were to turn up dead, only a few days after their disappearance.

It was then, one last very long block from her destination the sun sank heavily behind the horizon, a dim glow lightly illuminated the side walk casting long shadows on the walk then she heard them, foot steps stepping in sync with hers. She listened hard for them with every step she took her long legs moving quicker, with longer strides, as the world around her grew darker with every step. Then just a top the hill it was there her complex, her salvation, it was only a short distance away. Quicker and quicker she moved the building growing taller and taller, and yet still the world around her grew darker and the footsteps behind hers closer and closer, and just then as she stepped under the light stoop light of her building to punch the code to enter a tall being, with a deep hood pulled over their head obscuring the face, pinned her against the stone walls and in a raspy voice hissed,

"How many times do you need to be warned, not to be on the streets after dark?" at that Gwen furrowed her brows, the voice was oddly familiar, and pulled the hood off the figure.

"REMUS! You JERK!" Gwen said breathing heavily "You scared the living daylight out of me!"

He grinned "That was the point, you've been told to be home before dark. Just like all other ministry employees, and especially on a night like this, when there's no moon!"

"For all your chastising, what are _you_ doing out after dark?" Gwen sneered still visibly shaken

"I was looking out my window and saw you, my original intention was to walk with you but I saw how dark it was getting…besides I'll be spending the night with James and Sirius." Remus winked at Gwen who felt her aggravation ebb away as she looked deep into the brillant amber eyes of the young man who was quickly taking over her heart. She tried to shake away the calm feeling he gave her but it kept filling her with a sense of security.

For a minute more they stood looking at one another not knowing what to say until Gwen finally broke the silence and with a jolt of excitement she spoke rapidly,

"Remus, you'll-never-guess-what-the-minister-is-having-me-do.."

"Ok, what?" Remus said laughing "you'll need to separate your words when you speak."

"The minister, he's sending me on an international trip. I meet up with an American wizard named Demitri, I leave tomorrow…"

Remus's grin quickly faded and almost as quickly turned to an expression of deep concern and possibly a twinge of fear. He quickly tried to mask his disappointment that his only potential love interest was leaving, possibly for a long time. On what seemed to be a potentially dangerous expedition. He tried to feign interest and said,

"Oh, tomorrow, that's quick. What time?"

"Three in the afternoon," Gwen said excitedly but then as if she had almost forgotten. "Well it won't be just me; they're sending an auror or possibly just a ministry intern with me depends if the auror's can be spared."

It was at those final, fateful words Remus's interest perked. "Oh, is that so, did they tell you who?"

"No, the minister said they hadn't decided yet. I think they're waiting for someone to prove themselves as capable." To which Remus nodded and asked Gwen if they should go inside. She nodded and he held the door for her she smiled and blushed profusely.

She was on the second stair when she stopped abruptly and spun around to face Remus, "You…"

"Excuse me?" Remus said quickly taken aback by her sudden stop on the stairway landing.

"Why don't you ask the minister if you can be the ministry intern?" Gwen asked

"I don't think…" his voice trailed off as she gave him a stern look. He stood for a minute looking at her disappointed face. "On second thought, I think I will speak to him about it, tomorrow."

Gwen grinned and jumped into his arms, "Oh Remus! I hope he'll send you. You'll have a week of briefing before you come though, provided the minister agrees."

The rest of the night passed in a blur. And before she knew it three o'clock arrived and a knock at the door. She opened it and saw the ministry official ready to take her to begin her mission at international diplomacy.


	13. Chapter 13

Successful Schemes

In moments Gwen was dropped off by a busy American building. She stared at the brick building until she realized her ministry escort was making his way up the long shallow steps toward the building. Gwen with a little hop in her step rushed to catch up. Once inside Gwen was struck with awe at the high vaulted ceilings and the beautiful dome in the middle that made up the largest room she had ever seen, it even made the Great Hall look miniscule in comparison. The ministry escort turned quickly to Gwen and said,

"They know you're here, and someone will be along to get you shortly."

Gwen issued a little noise of shock that she was going to be left here alone, in a new city, a new country for that matter. And with that the ministry worker gave her a stern finger and said in a hushed and urgent tone,

"I know you're young but we're counting on you. Now, really, I must be on my way." And as the escort walked away he said "you're co-worker will be with you from the ministry as soon as they've been properly trained." And he quickly walked from the room and out of sight.

Gwen stood for a moment rooted to the spot but then her curiosity toward the pictures on the wall spiked and she walked over to them and looked at the painting and how life like they looked. And she began to read the dates:

Carl Driver 1945-1963  
Mark Clarke1963-1985

The photos went all around the room until she saw it, the most recent and current serving head of the American Magical Community it read,

Jeffrey Dennison 2002-Current

She continued to look around until she heard foot steps echo through the empty hall she straightened herself up flattened her shirt and quickly checked her hair and pants to make sure they were all straight and she would make a good impression on behalf of the European Magical Community. As she turned around she put on her best and warmest smile. But her jaw went slack as he came into her line of vision, and she saw him just as he saw her. He was tall and was athletically built, his chiseled features made him look much older than he was. His dark brown hair was short but appeared soft and his best feature by far, were his brilliant green eyes, his eyes made her want to melt. It took a moment for her to regain composure and she was lucky enough that she was able to muster her words before he could.

"Hello, my name is Gwendolyn Peterson. I'm here from the Ministry of Magic in London. And you are?"

She waited for a moment while he gathered his speech trying not to laugh at him but smiling instead and finally it came.

"Ah, yes, Gwendolyn." She interrupted sweetly,

"Please, call me Gwen."

"Very well then…Gwen, My name is Demitri Mendelev we will be working together and we will be the face of two nations coming together. You have a great media face and you seem rather eloquent so you'll be perfect for this position. Plus you and I are both young enough to get the younger generations interested. Please follow me and I'll show you around."

The next words that were spoken came in unknown unison,

"I've heard so much about you, I'm amazed for you're only an intern, one of thousands defending the country you love."

They both chuckled a little and Gwen got the tour of the building that they had come to call "Headquarters" it was an ambiguous term that could mean any number of buildings in the country's capital city. Anyone in the program knew that the only building that was only referred to by one word was the building that was centered on securing international diplomacy as well as ensuring the "death eaters" didn't spread beyond control.

Gwen and Demitri spent many days being interviewed by press, entertained late night shows and everything seemed to be working out well. Progress had been made and it seemed that many of the suspected "Death Eaters" were either, behind bars already or on trail. It seemed that they were making their way around the world too. Many countries had signed onto their mission and promised to prosecute "Death Eaters" to the fullest extent of the law. They were cleaning up rapidly and the clan of dark wizards seemed to be dwindling in only a matter of months. The months passed quickly, Gwen's fourteenth birthday came and went without much fanfare, so did the holidays with a couple gifts from her friends.

Days and night turned into months, and January passed into February unceremoniously, and so many times had Gwen heard people say that they hoped March came in like a lamb and went out like a lamb. It took all her courage to ask Demitri what that meant. To which he laughed and told her it was an expression to describe the weather on the Eastern United States. That the month of March seemed to come in stormy or (like a lion) and it was supposed to be a transition period to warmer and nicer weather if it went out like a lamb. She nodded with understanding but still felt as if it were a silly way to describe weather patterns. March, April and May passed stormy and wet. June was acceptable but Gwen was used to warm mosit weather in the month of June.

The first day of July dawned bright and sunny the sun felt warm and strong. The bright sun gave Gwen a wonderful feeling that her mission would be complete much sooner than she had ever imagined and even before her "security blanket," which she had come to not need since she had grown quite comfortable, could arrive. She had arrived at Headquarters early only to find a notice from the Ministry telling her that her mission had been suspended until further notice and that she was to use Floo Network back to the ministry by 5:00 PM local time. A rush of anxiety filled her whole body, she wasn't ready to leave. There was still more to be done death eaters were still running free. Granted, she thought, they were running and far away from the far reaching hands, or at least that was the mental vision she liked to give herself.

After a few minutes of pacing around her office holding the notice she had scrunched in a moment of frustration everything she tried to accomplish they decided wasn't important enough to continue. She sat slumped in the chair that sat behind Demitri's desk, she stayed there sulking until she heard the door behind her open and heard,

"Hey Gwen!" Demitri's voice startled her. As he came to face her, he could see the anger in her eyes.

"Hey what's the matter?" He asked a voice full of dread

"They're making me go back they say 'the mission has been suspended'" She spat venomously

"WHAT!?" he slammed his hand on the desk "You can't go! We're not done yet."

"You think I don't know that" she stood hands flat on the desk as she leaned in about an inch from his face her fury written for the world to see across her face "I'm a pawn for them, I'm only here for as long as they tell me to be here. It's not my choice that I'm leaving." She took a breath and handed him the note his mouth forming the words silently. When he got to the bottom he stopped and looked up at Gwen asking,

"Gwenny, did you read the bottom of the notice?"

"Na, I got to frustrated what more could they say then my mission is complete."

"That's not what they said; "They want you to appear before the Wizengamot…" His voice trailed off.

"What? Why?" Gwen asked confused as she reached for the piece of parchment which he handed to her and said, "Down here" and he pointed to the small print below the initial notice.

Gwen's face fell, and she whispered "they know…"

"What?" Demitri questioned frantically "They who's they, and what do they know."

"Demitri, John and Eva Peterson are my parents, they kicked me out of the house my before the start of my second year because we didn't share the same views regarding blood purity. And my brother is Marcus; two summers ago he was attacked and bitten by a werewolf, namely one, Fenrir Greyback." She swallowed hard expecting him to pull back from her. But he didn't he just stared at her not saying a word so she took a deep breath and continued, "The ministry want's me to appear to testify against my parents on accounts of treason and child endangerment. Demitri, I-I-I"

She faltered her bright blue eyes brimming with tears. He had never seen Gwen like this, although he had never heard her talk about her family he had only heard her boast about her fantastic friends. She was always very composed and very collected but that wasn't who sat before him, it was then that she gathered enough composure to look at him and say,

"I know I need to stand up for justice, but what will happen to my brother, he's a werewolf, and I can't let my parents go to Azkaban because they need to be there for him."

It was then that he looked at Gwen and tilted her head upwards wiped the tears from her eyes and embraced her. Without either of them noticing the Floo network was activated and with a large clatter out fell a wizard in a crumpled heap. It was a reflex Demitri stepped in front of Gwen who had grasped his shoulders. The wizard stood up and started to brush himself off. He looked up at Gwen standing steadfast behind the wizard who had his wand raised. The intruder locked eyes with Gwen she gasped,

"REM!" and she rushed out from behind Demitri and jumped into Remus's open arms.

"Gwen, I had to send that memo, that's why I'm here, I know about your brother. And I need to talk to you somewhere….private." he looked up and Gwen looked back at Demitri and smiled asked sweetly

"Mitri, would you mind?" Demetri smiled at her but cast a furtive glance at the intruder but he nodded and walked from the office.

"What is it Rem?" Gwen asked with urgency

"Gwen, you need to testify against your parents, things in London at the ministry aren't going so well. We need you back there; you're the face of success, global success."

"Rem, but my brother…I can't-" He interrupted her,

"Didn't I tell you I had a plan?" She nodded and remained silent "Gwen when-when I was young, I was bitten by a werewolf, the same werewolf as your brother. He, your brother, could stay with my mum and dad. They know how to deal with conditions like that and how to help, he could stay with them. They could be his care takers."

He half expected her to pull back from him; he hadn't given it a thorough thinking. He wasn't sure what to expect from her now that he'd just blurted his most hidden confession what would she do. But when he looked at her she was standing there smiling at him. Without warning she grabbed his cheeks and pulled him into a kiss. He felt his heart take flight. It was at that moment at almost fifteen years old that he knew the only witch that would ever love him for him would be Gwendolyn Peterson.

She broke away beaming, "Remus, I have to admit to you, I already knew about your condition. I figured it out in the first year."

He stood stunned at her confession, "and it hasn't scared you away?"

"No, I told you a while back I pretend the bad days don't exist. You're personality isn't represented in one unforgiving night." She smiled at him and continued "have you spoken to your parents?"

"I have." He confirmed

"They're ok with the arrangements and they know all about him?" She queried

"They are and they do." He stated

"Alright, well then its set no more to say, except goodbye."

She opened the door and let Demetri back in to the office. She looked down at her feet and shuffled them a little still staring at her feet she said softly,

"Mitiri, I have to go. I have to fix things at home and I have to make an example of my parents." He smiled at her and nodded. He pulled her into an embrace while glaring vehemently at Remus. And he whispered loud enough for all to hear,

"I'll see you again, Gwenny. I'll see you again soon I'm sure." With that their embrace broke and Gwen and Remus were Floo-ed away and back to Gwen's London flat.


	14. Chapter 14

Covered Contempt

It took Gwen about twenty minutes to get situated to a point where Remus could talk with her about her trip abroad. She didn't have much to say except they had made good strides and that she hoped to do the same thing back home. She walked quickly over to her window looking over the town. Remus followed her and rested a hand on her shoulder. She finally realized how much he had grown he was now a head taller than she was. As she stood there she asked,

"Remus?"

"Mmhmm?" He responded

"Will you go with me to the trial?"

"Of course."

Lily and James came silently through the door; they had seen the two of them looking out the window. And it was then that Gwen heard Lily say almost inaudibly,

"Look James, they look so natural together." And moved to Lily's room in the flat

Gwen looked up at Remus over her shoulder he looked down at her and they both smiled warmly. He bent down to her and whispered in her ear,

"I'll get you through this; I'll stand by you day and night."

It was then that Gwen realized she'd found the one perfect man in all time.

Remus spent the night over at James and Sirius's flat. Only to get up the next morning after dressing in his best robes, to find Gwen dressed in professional, classic, black robes. Her hair was swept up off her face held in tiny curls she looked very professional, and maturity beyond her years was oozing from every pore. She looked at him longingly on the cusp of a tearful breakdown. He went to her and told her with a friendly smile,

"all they're asking is a lifetime of wisdom and courage to ask more would be selfish, but nothing less will do."

She gave him a little laugh, as of late he always had a way to vocalize what she was feeling. She looked quickly at the clock on her wall and said quietly in an urgent voice, "it's time to go…" he nodded in agreement and they left the building making their way quickly toward the Ministry.

As the seconds ticked by Gwen's heartbeat quickened. This would be the first time she came face to face with her parents in almost a year, since she had warned them about the ministry investigations. It seemed all too quickly that she was at the entrance of the court room. Remus asked her if she wanted him to wait outside or go in as part of the 'audience' after a few moments she responded that she'd like it if he could enter with her. He nodded in agreement. And her breath caught in her throat as she saw all three of them sitting in bound chairs. The members of the Wizenagmot beckoned her forth she cast a quick glace to Remus who nodded to reassure her that he wasn't leaving she gave him a curt nod and straightened herself and walked forward. Her heeled shoes muffled on the aisle runner. Remus watched her walk, she was looking forward, her head held high, and an air of confidence seemed to cast a sort of glow around her. His glance shifted to the expressions on her mother and father's lips. They wore a stunned expression at the sight of their one and only daughter walking toward them, she had promised that she'd be at their trial and here she was.

"_State your name_" issued the deep voice of the minister who winked warmly at Gwen but went unnoticed by other members of the jury.

"Gwendolyn Peterson." She said sternly

"_State your purpose_." The minister said again

"I am here to see that justice is served to the people of London and the Magical community. I am here today to testify against two of the three people before your honors and offer a particular place of placement for the third."

"_Is it truth that you are the oldest child and only daughter of one: Eva Peterson and one: John Peterson?"_

"It is truth."

_"Is it also truth, that you were forced from their house at the age of twelve before starting your second year at Hogwarts School for Witchcraft and Wizardry?"_

"It is truth."

"_Is it truth that you are the only sibling of one: werewolf, Marcus Peterson?" _

It was then that Gwen winced a bit, swallowed hard, nodded and said, "It is truth."

Remus saw that the questions from the court system were starting to break Gwen's edge.

_"Is it truth that you went to visit your parents to warn them of ministry inspections as you warned other families suspected as acting in cognate to or on behalf of death eaters?"_

Gwen nodded finding her reserve said strongly "it is truth"

"_Do you suspect your mother and father of being involved in illicit dark magic and working with or on behalf of one group calling themselves 'Death Eaters'"_

"I do, I also have discovered a way to know for certain your honors, if you'll permit me…"

this caught the entire court room by surprise even those preparing to stand trial. The wizards above her asked her to explain her knowledge and how she had come to know. Gwen explained about the happening over seas and how ninety percent of the wizards and witches involved with this specific group had a mark burned upon their left arm. In order to gain trust she revealed her own bare left forearm. Gwen then asked the court if she could proceed. They granted permission and she continued to reveal the same black mark upon her father's arm, her mother's arm, but when she motioned toward her brother he pulled his arms away from her she snarled at him and grabbed his arm and there it was a skull with protruding snake writhing upon his left forearm. It was this discovery that caused her heart to plummet and she staggered back. Her was heart breaking. She looked at Marcus who had changed in the two years; he wasn't the same loving boy she had known his green eyes were full of menace and he mouthed,

"He'll find you."

And then louder came the ominous threat "he'll find you and he'll kill you." Gwen staggered back grabbing at something to steady herself. Tears were rolling down her cheeks like raindrops on a mid-summer storm. Remus rushed up to her, and put steadying hands on her shoulders.

"Oh Gwen, I'm sorry, I'm so sorry." He tried to put his arms around her to comfort her but she wouldn't have it. She pushed forward fury in her eyes. She ran back to see her parents in holding cells.

"You're a despicable, sorry excuse for a wizard." Gwen spat at her father her nose wrinkled in disgust she couldn't bare to look at her brother or mother. But her father she could take her fury out on.

He sneered at her from behind his bars and he hissed at her, "Don't come on so cock-sure girl, you can't escape your genes. There's no point in feeling pure girl, your background intervenes, now listen good and listen straight, and you're not the master of your fate. To this you must be reconciled you'll always be your parent's child. And you'll end up doing just as I have done!"

Gwen hadn't seen Remus enter the holding area, but he had heard the correspondence between Gwen and her father. He had seen the look of pure undisguised disgust on her face and the clenched fists down by her side shaking with a rage had had never seen. He had noticed that those clenched fists were probably what were keeping her from crumpling to the floor in tears. Then he heard her malicious retort to her father's predication.

"Don't assume your vices get handed down the line. That a parent's blood suffices to condemn your child's design. I've done wrong I can't deny. And I shouldn't blame that on my stock but this may come as quite a shock, I'm no chip off any block."

It was then that her father reached out and grabbed his daughter at the neck of the robes and pulled her hard against the cell bars. Remus winced as he heard her thin body met the cold solid steel with a _ting_. Remus rushed forward to her but stopped short as she stood on her toes perfectly calm her face contorted in a venomous glare and the she spat in a harsh whisper,

"There's a whole in the world like a great black pit and it's filled with people who are filled with shit but not for long… you all deserve to die. Tell you why, because the lives of the wicked should be made brief, for the rest of us your death will be a relief."

His eyes widened as he saw the daggers that finally flashed in his daughter's eyes. He finally realized that his 'little girl' wouldn't be coming back to him. That her morals and ideals wouldn't change, she felt his grip slacken and Gwen moved away brushed herself off and with a flick of her robes looked at the guard and hissed, "We're through here. Take them to Azkaban." She threw one last look at her mother and her brother and stormed out of sight.

Remus followed her running almost sprinting to catch up and it wasn't until she sat down hard in a slump on one of the cold benches that lined the hall outside the court rooms. It was then that Remus realized that even while she was spewing poisonous retorts at her father her heart was slowly crumbling at the loss of a family. It wasn't until she had gotten out of sight of them all that she finally let herself break down and sob into the palms of her hands. Remus walked up to her and rested a firm hand on her shoulder and stroked her surprisingly soft hair with the other hand in an effort to tell her that she could cry all she wanted and that she wasn't alone. It didn't take long for the whole ministry to know that Gwen was back and that she had just sent her parents and younger brother to a lifetime in Azkaban. James and Sirius stopped short at the end of the long, dark hall when they saw Remus stroking Gwen's hair. They looked at one another and grinned. Their smiles quickly faded at the arrival of Lily, who rushed forward and took Gwen in her arms and told her that she should absolutely go home and rest. The other three nodded and Remus told them that he would take her home. She nodded stood on shaky legs gained a little composure, wiped her eyes, and said behind a forced smile that was clearly full of pain,

"See I'm smiling, I think I'm going to be ok." They all chuckled a little and Remus threw his cloak over her shoulders and walked her home they didn't say much all the way back.

He waited for her to undress and when she opened the door to her bedroom and bid him welcome they crawled up on her full sized bed and in a matter of moments she fell asleep in his arms he watched her chest rise and fall in sweet rhythm. In the silence of her room while she slept soundly he promised to always keep her safe.

When Lily arrived at the flat with Sirius and James all anxious to check on Gwen, they found that Remus was still there his arms wrapped around Gwen protectively and both fast asleep. Lily decided it was best to leave them there so she dropped her belongings in her room and went down stairs with Sirius and James and discussed the possibility about a budding romance between their two friends.

"Impossible, she doesn't know about his 'furry little problem'" Sirius said to James but Lily heard and interrupted.

"Yes, she does, actually we both know, we've known since first year, we both figured it out." The two boys stared at Lily as if she had just committed a heinous crime. "Look," she said tartly "Has it made a difference to me? Or better yet just look upstairs has it made a difference to Gwen?"

The boys frowned and simply shook their heads, "We know but everyone else is totally oblivious. This is the way it will stay. All we should do is support their relationship. We all know that Gwen will want to continue striving for the best most powerful positions and it's our responsibility to make sure neither get's hurt while allowing them to take their relationship to new heights. It will be tough but nothing we can't handle." The two boys nodded in agreement.

The three of them talked well into the night about, Gwen, Remus, the happenings of the day, and the future brimming out in front of them. It was a lucky thing that the next day was the start of a long weekend. Lily found herself under the covers in James bed, alone, she got up and put her feet on the chilly hardwood floor of the flat and found James and Sirius asleep on the floor in the living room. Gwen smiled and went up stairs where she found Gwen still asleep in bed but Remus was making breakfast for her.

Lily smiled, and with a sly smile said "I hope you two behaved yourselves." To which Remus blushed brilliant crimson and smiled. He then asked Lily to wake up Gwen which she did. And less than two minutes later came a sleepy eyed, daze of a girl who looked as though she had been hit by the Knight Bus. Gwen rubbed her eyes and swaggered to the kitchen table. Lily looked at Gwen smiled at her groggy friend and said with a smile,

"Sleep well?"

"Best sleep I've had in a long time." She threw a wink to Remus who grinned with a crimson glow around his cheeks.


	15. Chapter 15

Furious Friends

It could be deemed an impressive talent that Gwen had the ability to pretend everything was ok. In many ways she could convince herself that if she forced things back to normal, a true sense of normalcy would follow. She had managed to convince everyone around her that while the going was tough, she was becoming well adjusted it would just take time.

The weekend passed and three of the five interns had decided to take a two week vacation starting Monday. Lily went home. James and Sirius went to visit James's parents. For Gwen Monday morning found her back at the ministry, convincing the minister that she didn't need any more time off. She managed in stunning fashion. She filled out memos, attended meetings, and had jovial discussions with co-workers, had lunch with friends from all departments, and walked home with Remus who had decided that when Gwen had a problem she'd come to someone about it so he didn't push difficult conversations with her. Instead they talked mostly about how the day had gone. Gwen's was, as usual, filled with interesting bits of information that most of the wizarding community couldn't possibly fathom. His days usually paled in comparison, another memo to another underage wizard trying to hex yet another younger sibling.

The most of the week passed, walking talking and finally normalcy started to set in Thursday night was expected to be no different. When they reached Gwen's building they bade goodbye. It was at home that she could truly be alone with her fears, anxieties, and thoughts. She would spend hours that night staring out the window that looked over the epicenter of London's magical community and watch the sun set behind the buildings. They had a kind of glow around them, 'it almost looks like heaven's light.' she thought peacefully.

Night fell and yet the landscape was brilliant with the moon three quarters full. She paused and thought of Remus. As Gwen sat there hours passed and finally at half past twelve Gwen stood from her stoop and settled into bed. She slipped slowly into an uneasy sleep. Images of her family flitted in front of her eyes. The dream started out well enough with family trips and fun filled vacations but suddenly it turned dark and she heard clear as day, as if it were coming from her room she tried to wake herself, but couldn't.

"_Did you think we'd gone away? These are the faces you saw that day, staring at you with open eyes, you're safe in the daylight but, in the dark we rise. We're the crime that you hid for you want to forge. You will never be free… We're here, were never dead, we are the guilt inside your head." _

The rest of the night went restlessly Gwen woke up drenched in cold sweat entangled in her sheets as she tried to free herself from the bed linens she lost her balance and fell sideways into her bed side table and bumped the right side of her face. It was there that she disentangled her left leg from the sheet first, and then reflexively rubbed her throbbing cheek. She stood and walked to her mirror when she saw her face she groaned it was already slightly swollen and turning purple. Sighing she showered and dressed for another day in the office.

She went through the day explaining her black eye and bruised cheek. She thought for sure word would have spread to Remus already and that he would have come to check up on her. She was thankful to have him close by and the closer their friendship became the more she could feel her feelings of friendship turn into something stronger, something eternal. But he didn't come. Not only did he not come to see her, he hadn't waited for her to walk home. She checked her watch; she wasn't much later than she had been the days prior. She hadn't seen or heard from him all day, the days were getting shorter and it was getting more dangerous to walk home. She would soon have to resort to taking the shuttle bus home. It was a ten minute walk to her building and another ten minutes longer to Remus's building. She decided to chance it. She could make it before sundown if she moved quickly. She would have three minutes after the sun sank below the buildings till it was dark. Although she had never walked before, she knew that it was a straight shot following the side walk to his building.

She set off at a brisk walk; she had to know what happened. Was he sick? The moon wasn't full, and he still had at least three days before the effect of his condition should be felt, or so he had told her. Ten minutes had passed and she was still three blocks from her building, she had to quicken her pace, but it seemed the faster she moved the quicker the sun sank. Fifteen minutes since she had left the ministry building, and she was still seven minutes from her destination, she wouldn't make it, not even if she ran, maybe if she sprinted but how was she supposed to do that in ministry clothes? She pulled her robes tighter around her, and kept moving, her hand on her wand just incase she needed it. Lower and lower the sun fell with every minute gone by. Three minutes but she had come to the crux, the sidewalk divided into two different directions, why hadn't she noticed which way the trolley had gone all those times before. Did it turn, of course it turned, but then again it made a various number of turns, no, straight. She gave one quick glace down the dark alley way and decided she wasn't turning down there.

She ran full throttle straight a head and then it all looked familiar, she saw it the stoop of the small relatively aged complex, it was a safe haven. She just had to get there. She grabbed the elastic out of her hair as she ran. She heard the footsteps; she glanced back and saw a masked figure. She thought for a moment could it have been Remus? But she decided not to find out and forced herself forward. She punched the code as fast as she could and hit enter as the masked figure crushed her against the wall. She pushed back, thrashing, she heard the buzz of the intercom and spoke frantically,

"Remus, help! Let me in." but she was pushed back against the wall by the masked figure one hand holding his weight, the other holding her head back against the cold brick wall.

"Gwen?" She heard Remus's frantic voice. Gwen opened her mouth to speak but the masked figure shook his head and loud enough for all to hear said,

"Ahhh, Gwenny, you'll need to get out of this one yourself." The intercom went dead and not a moment later Remus was at the base of the stairs in a moment the masked figure whipped out his wand and hexed the door as hard as he pushed it wouldn't open. Remus was helpless and Gwen was on her own. He put his hand to the glass trying to tell her that he wouldn't leave. She nodded silently her understanding and turned her face back to the masked figure. Then it hit her, there were only six people in the world that had ever called her 'Gwenny.' Her parents and her brother were three, Demitiri was a fourth, Remus was a fifth, and her father's school buddy, Avery whom Gwen had known since she was a very small child.

A menacing smile curled around her lips, and she hissed, "Things gotten tough without my father around Avery?" her captor cackled and slapped her across the face knocking her into the glass. She slumped unmoving Avery came back to her and grabbed the neck of her robes lifting her to her feet. She stood still, dazed and confused. She remembered, or thought she remembered that Avery had broken a couple ribs which he never had properly healed after a quidditch match in school. While he was waiting for her next move he relaxed a little. She sensed this and silently tipped her wand back from inside her pocket and broke the enchantment on the door, or she hoped she did, no time to test it yet. Then Avery spoke,

"Just wanted you to know, little Gwenny, that you're father will be getting out of that prison you sent him to. He has a message for you." Her eyes were wide; this was it he was going to kill her if she didn't act now. But she couldn't he made no motion to a wand and instead he spoke,

"_He said to tell you, the time is near so near the Dark Lord is stirring the blood in our veins. Beware, for the army you fight is a dangerous foe, with the men and the arms you never can match. The ministry will be carving to our side."_

Gwen laughed, "you can tell him thank you for the message, and we'll be prepared when the time arises." And without warning she reeled back and cracked Avery in the ribs with a powerful blow. He howled in pain and charged after her but she had just enough time to wrench open the door and race up the stairs with Remus in tow. He flung open the door and pushed her inside. After locking the door he reeled on her,

"What are you doing here?!" he hissed

"I came to check on you! Where were you today?" Gwen issued anxiously Remus's adrenaline must have caused the intense emotion because he relaxed a little and finally enough to notice the blood from Gwen's nose and to his surprise the back of her hair was saturated with crimson liquid.

"Stop rubbing it." he snapped at her as he tipped her head forward and frowned it's not deep and he plucked a washcloth from the laundry basket and wet it with cold water and pressed it to the back of her head when the bleeding stops I can fix it, then you can shower and wash the blood from your hair." Her eyes started to close and he clicked his tongue, "Nope, have to stay awake all night tonight."

"Huh?!" Gwen whispered "Noooo."

"Yes, blood from the back of the head, distinct possibility of concussion."

She groaned and closed her eyes again; he shook her and firmly said "NO!" She nodded and her blue eyes pierced through his heart. He looked at the bruise on her right cheek. And questioned it, "What happened to you, two bruises, in one day?"

"I didn't sleep well last night…" She trailed off closing her eyes again, he shook her again. "I got ensnared in my own sheets and fell over trying to untangle myself and bumped my head off my bed side table." He nodded at her and finally told her that the bleeding had stopped, he handed her a shirt much too large for even him and told her to put it on after her shower.

"We'll talk when you're done." His voice was kind but his eyes were threatening.

The steaming water hit her aching body and she watched as the blood caked in her hair was quickly washed down the drain. She stepped out of the shower feeling refreshed even though her face was still bruised and her head still hurt she felt better. She slipped the t-shirt over her head and after it fell around her slight curves it still came down to her knees. She opened the door and the rush of cooler air hit her nose and stung a little.

"Now explain to me, why you were out after dark?" He asked as she sat down next to him on the tattered couch.

"You weren't at the ministry today; I noticed the moon last night and remembered what you said about still having at least three days before you felt…you know. So I wanted to make sure that you were ok." She looked pathetic, tired, hurt, he wanted to let her sleep so badly but he kept talking.

"Truth is Gwen, I'm not ok." He said grabbing at a piece of parchment it was addressed in a handwriting she had never seen. Her face fell a little when she noticed it was from his parents. She looked at him for an explanation. He sighed,

"My mother is ill and my father wants me to go back to school. Says it's safer for me and everyone involved. And I happen to agree. I'm leaving the ministry internship and finish the last three years at Hogwarts." The silence that filled the room was almost tangible.

"You coward!" Gwen stood up her head spinning and without regard for modesty she stripped the shirt off catching Remus off guard and pulled her own clothes over her head and cinched the cloak around her neck pulling the hood up over her head hiding her face and made straight for the door he tried to stop her but she was quicker than he. And be she slammed the door closed and before he could get it open again she was already disappearing into the darkness. The only thing illuminating was the moon. He chased after her in the dark calling her name but she was gone. He waited for her all night to come from her building but even as the sun rose there was no sign of her. His heart sank. '_She never made it home last night'_ was all he could think. He waited for someone to leave the building and snuck in after them. He knocked on her door. There was no answer. His heart plummeted; he was one step closer to realizing his worst fear. He made it to the ministry and asked the minister. It was there he got the answers he was seeking.

"Yes, I've seen her; she's gone back to The States. She came in after hours last night and asked me to allow her to return, she seemed desperate so I told her to return. And to return when she felt ready but when the time came for her NEWTs she must return and stay and assist at home."

Remus sighed, nodded and thanked the minister. What was he going to do now? His other friends would be furious but the fact that she was safe with Demitri made his decision to return to Hogwarts less difficult. She would come back to him in time for NEWTs if not before.

And sure enough Lily, James, and Sirius were furious at him for leaving but none of them took it as poorly as Gwen. She had after all lost almost everything except for her drive to succeed. That drive is exactly what she threw all her energy into.


	16. Chapter 16

A Twinge of Faith

Three years passed like wild fire among a glen of thrushes. Gwen stopped by periodically through the years to see Lily, Sirius, and James. She had been surprised at the end of their sixth year that Lily and James's friendship and budded into a flourishing romance. She smiled at her friends and laughed during their visits. Once, she even stopped by Hogwarts to visit with Professor Slughorn, and Professor Dumbledore. She had let Remus catch sight of her for only a moment before apparating away. Leaving him to blink his eyes and shake her from his mind. Gwen's involvement over seas gave her international fame, and earned her an automatic spot on the minister's cabinet after her NEWT exams.

Finally the time came, she had been surprised at the fact that without either of them trying she and Demitri had become romantically involved and she found herself less than three hours before she was due at Hogwarts for her exams wrapped in his arms begging him to come with her that she wouldn't be able to come back to him. After much persuading he agreed. They packed their things and apparated back to the ministry in London.

She sat with the minister for a few moments before she was to report for her exams.

"Welcome home Gwen!" The minister said jovial "and Demitri it will be good to have two brilliant minds involved in my cabinet."

"With your assistance minister we can achieve anything." Demitri said "Speaking of which, minister would you mind if I…" Demitri winked and the minister wore giddy childish grin. He turned to Gwen,

"Gwendolyn Peterson, with the minister by our sides we can achieve anything politically. I would like to tell you that with you by my side I can achieve anything physically. You are the girl that shaped my dreams, you're the woman that can leave me speechless, and you're the love light that can make every hope brilliant. You are my Polaris, the one trust worthy star. Gwendolyn Peterson," he started to pull a small black box from the pocket of his robes asking her,

"Gwendolyn Peterson, I would be honored if you'd marry me." He took the ring from the box and placed it on her finger

Only moments later interrupting a kindred moment, Lily, Sirius, and James barged into the minister's chambers to welcome Gwen home. They all stopped short at the sight of the handsome man holding Gwen's hand. Their faces dropped even further at the sight of the ring on her hand. Gwen was beaming radiantly, cooing and hugging her new fiancé.

"Lily, James, Sirius!" Gwen rose from her seat in the minister's office. Sirius and James were set to be Aurors in the week following their NEWTs. They had changed so much since she had seen them last.

Lily was the first to speak trying to be supportive to the man that had obviously fallen in love with Gwen, her best friend. "Gwen, you're gorgeous! Those teal robes are really becoming of you."

Gwen smiled radiantly it almost made James melt, Gwen really had gone from a pretty girl to a gorgeous woman. "Oh Lily, you're too sweet! Demitri got them for me back home-I mean in The States." Gwen shook herself a little,

"How dreadful of me Demitri, my love" she called getting the man's attention he stood, making Lily gasp he was a perfect match for Gwen. His eyes were sky blue, his hair was blond, and he was a head taller than she was. He had brilliant muscles. He made the models in _Witch Weekly_ look shameful.

"Lily, James, Sirius. This is my boy-ahh- fiancé Demitri Mendelev." The boys grumbled a hello and Lily was able to at least feign kindness.

"It's nice to meet you Demitri; I hope you'll find London to your liking. How long are you staying?" hoping that he'd say a week or two and then a long distance relationship would crumble.

"Oh well, I'm moving with Gwen." He smiled with an arm around her tiny waist.

"Oh that's lovely." Lily said casting a knowing eye toward the boys who seemed to be sharing the same thought as she was.

The minister piped up and told them all to run along to their exams. Asking Gwen to hold back a moment. Gwen did as she was asked only to find out that the minister was sending her flanked with two armored guards to the NEWTs.

"I don't want to hear any more protests Gwen. You're a member of the cabinet now, you'll need security."

"Don't argue with him honey. The minister knows best." Demitri said smiling "Besides I'm going to be staying here to sort a few things out while you're finishing up."

Gwen sighed and nodded, pulled her hair back in a swept up bun and pushed her fly-aways out of her face. She met the two guards at the exit of the building. She apparated along side them. Only a few moments later, Gwen and her two additional appendages landed just outside the castle grounds. Gwen's heeled shoes clicking up the cobbled walk as she made her way up to the castle constantly flanked by two guards.

In the castle, the hall doors had already been closed for the exam, and Gwen's professors were taking attendance.

"_Lily Evans...?_"

Lily's voice rang out clearly, "present"

"_Remus Lupin…?"_

Again the word present rang through the hall.

"_Peter Pettigrew…?"_

"Here."

"_Oops, students I missed one, is Gwendolyn Peterson present?"_

Silence resounded through the hall.

"_Is Gwen Peterson here?" _ It was at that moment that the hall doors swung open and flanked by two armored guards Gwen entered the room. Her brilliant teal robes billowed silkily behind her. Her shoes continued to make the clicking through the hall. All eyes were drawn to her. Remus's breath caught in his throat when he saw her. She was back! She was back and heavily guarded.

"_Miss Peterson?"_

"Yes Professor, I'm here."

Attendance was finished and the exam began. Students were given four hours to complete the exam. It was ironic that Gwen and Remus had finished mere seconds from one another. Gwen stood brushed her hair away from her face and walked to the proctor, handed her the exam and turned to leave when a hand caught her arm. Startled she looked back. Remus was holding her arm firmly.

"I'd like to talk to you." He said in a whisper she pulled her arm away but nodded her consent.

"I'll meet you at the lake." She said quietly he nodded in agreement.

The sound of Gwen's light footsteps echoed out onto the grounds. With each step he heard the weight in his heart lightened. A few moments later he met her by the lake arguing with the guards about their distance to her while having this conversation.

"I think 130 meters should suffice." Gwen said aggravated to her human shadows.

"We think thirty meters would be sufficient." The guards said.

"NO! 130 please." They finally consented as Remus approached and wrapped her in a warm hug. Gwen's reciprocation was more of an acquaintance than that of a once love interest. He noticed this and asked if they should move forward she nodded. The conversation started with small talk, the niceties really. But she wasn't having any of it.

"Remus, you know I've never been one for beating around the bush, so what is it exactly that you wanted to talk about?" her rhetoric stung him slightly.

"Gwen," he sighed as her name rolled off his tongue "I'd like to start where we left off. I'm sorry about that night I bailed on you at the ministry but I needed to be here for my family. My mother passed away three nights after I returned to school. It wasn't a choice I took lightly. The words you spoke in our second year of 'changing perspectives' stuck with me. But I couldn't continue at the ministry."

"Remus, I have forgiven you for that night, don't think that I believe family is less important than a career. It could be an easy mistake, considering my position. But picking up where we left off, I think would be…is… impossible. I have moved on." She lifted her left hand to show him the ring; she gave him a look with remorse.

His face fell as he looked at the three diamonds on her long slender finger. And drawing in a deep breath, "Oh, I see. Well congratulations who is the lucky wizard?"

"It's Demitri, you remember him that time before my parents trial?" Gwen asked

"I do." Remus said remembering the dangerous and flashing look in Demitri's eyes the last time they had met. "Gwen, I wish you nothing but happiness with him." Remus shuffled his feet a little.

"Remus, I hope we can get past this and start a new as friends?" Her eyes were longing and filled with sadness. Those eyes that he had come to know so well. Today they were brilliant shade of sapphire blue. He was never able to say no to her, he knew that she was and would always be the only woman for him. But all he wanted for her was happiness. So he nodded at her request. She glanced at her watch and with a startled look in her eyes told him she had to go and without waiting for him to say goodbye rushed off he watched as the woman he had pined for the last three years walked from his field of view and he felt as though if he didn't take action soon she would have walked from his life and he would have let her.

Moments later Lily, James, and Sirius came up to him, he was still staring out over the landscape staring after Gwen. Sirius and James placed a hand on his shoulders and Lily smiled at him sadly. He cast his eyes down to Lily, "I can't lose her but I think I have." His eyes for the first time in seven years his eyes were welling with tears. In the most visible way, his three friends, knew his heart had been ripped away and was now in Gwen's hands just as it had been since they were in their third year.

"Aww Mooney, don't worry mate, she'll be back. The guy she's with is a creep. It's written all over his face." Sirius said

"Thanks, Padfoot but it seems that she's really happy with him. It's spelled out in her eyes. That's all I could want for her, happiness."

It was Lily's words that startled him the most. Lily never spoke falsehoods when it came to Remus's adoration for Gwen, "She deserves happiness with you. Sirius is right, Demitri is a creep. I don't know why I feel that way, I just do."

It gave him hope and maybe a twinge of faith that a life with Gwen by his side wasn't completely lost.


	17. Chapter 17

A Family Reunion

Several months had passed it seemed that things were finally settling into place for Gwen. She and Demitri had yet to set a wedding date, Gwen wanted a chance to settle into her positions at the ministry without worrying about a wedding as well. For this Remus was grateful that she had always been career driven, at all costs.

A sweltering early September Saturday morning initiated the conversation around the breakfast table at The Three Broomsticks. Gwen, Lily, Sirius, James, Remus, and to the chagrin to everyone other than Gwen, Demitri was also present. Gwen was looking for an opportunity to let her hair down. The constant pressure to remain composed and collected while answering to the ever watchful public eye was wearing on her slightly. The question was phrased in an effort to signify a momentary reunion of her Hogwarts friends while Demitri would be busy at the ministry for the minister.

"Would anyone like to join me for a night at the Leaky Cauldron, next Friday for just a few butter beers?" All but Demitri enjoyed the idea since he'd be working late that night and was yet to trust Remus around Gwen in an effort to stifle her desires,

"Gwen, honey, you know you can't do that. How would it look to the public if you were out drinking it up with your friends?" Demitri asked but didn't notice the snarl he received from other members in his company.

"I'd look human, like a member of the public, I'd look approachable?" was her snide retort to which he had no comeback, what she said was true. She had an impeccable way of coming out looking better in any situation that might make anyone else look poorly. He decided that her will was too strong that he should just let her go and enjoy the day.

The plans were made, and the Hogwarts clan would meet at the Leaky Cauldron the coming Friday at seven. They ate breakfast laughing and reminiscing about years long past. The memories that they shared made Demitri uncomfortable. Especially when Gwen would laugh playfully with Remus, it was a laugh she reserved specifically for him, it was genuine and it made him furious. If the memories weren't enough he noticed the looks they still shared when they thought he wasn't looking.

A few moments of silence had passed, rather awkwardly. To add to the uneasiness only seconds later news came to Gwen that she was needed at the ministry and her involvement was more than critical.

She looked quizzically at the messenger and questioned, "On a Saturday?"

"Minister Fudge is requesting your attendance, as quick as possible, Madam Secretary." She was told in a rather short manner.

"Alright, sorry to cut it short…as usual." She sounded irritated at the interruption. "I shouldn't be too long would you like to wait we can continue at lunch?" The group nodded in agreement. But Demitri stood Gwen raised her hand,

"Mitri, you can stay, get better acquainted, this shouldn't be too long it's probably just a notification that really could wait until Monday." He started to protest but she insisted that she go alone; finally he relented and stayed.

Gwen left with the messenger and once in the minister's office she shut the large doors with a loud click. The Minister looked up and with a sigh of relief melted into a fit of anxious prattle. She stood utterly confused registering only a few words that made her heart sink the rest of it caused a buzz in her ears.

"Gwen, are you listening to me? You're father, mother, and brother are claiming to have been placed under the imperious curse. They are claiming to be deeply remorseful for the actions they were '_forced_' to take. They're release is set for this coming Friday, pending a trial on Thursday, of course."

Her heart sank as the true pressure of the words surrounded her. Her parents, her death eater parents were set to be released on a claim no one could prove. It was a flaw in the system, a complete flaw. There was no way she would be able to convince a jury that they hadn't been cursed. It felt as though her heart had been pulled to her feet and through the floor by a ton of bricks.

"I'm afraid there's nothing you're going to be able to do but I thought you should know. I also think you should show up at the trial, see if there isn't anything that your silver tongue can say to repair the potential damage that is about to be done. I don't think I need to impress upon you the direness of the situation."

The minister was eyeing her over the rim of his reading glasses. She wouldn't falter, they both knew it. She would be there the day before, for the trial. She asked the minister to be excused. She went back to the Three Broomsticks and caught Remus unaware and pulled him outside where they couldn't be heard by anyone else.

"Remus-" Her voice was rattled and she was visibly frightened

"What is it?" He asked more harshly than intended

"Remus, they're letting them go, on a blasphemous technicality." She spun on her heals arms crossed defensively across her chest and started pacing quickly back and forth.

"Gwen, I'm sorry I don't understand…" She spun around eyes glowering and in a menacing tone she had only used with him once.

"My parents Remus, my death eater mother, father, and brother, are getting out of Azkaban, on the claim that they had been imperioused." He understood that. "It's out of my control. There's no way to prove that they were or weren't." The severity of the predicament was apparent to him now. If they were to be released she would be in more danger. It had been common knowledge that her parents acted of their own free will but without the evidence to prove it there was nothing that could be done. He spun her to face him, his hands on her shoulders, he looked her in the eyes those unfaltering blue eyes looked right through him and he whispered,

"I stood by you, the last time; I'll stand by you now." She looked surprised

"That's good to hear, I'll need you there, like I needed you the last time." She paused wet her lips "Remy, I'm sorry I hurt you."

"We'll talk about that later, let's get through this first." Inside his heart was fluttering, was it possible that she was second guessing her relationship with Demitri? His hope diminished significantly when Demitri came from the inn and Gwen turned from him to her fiancé. His mood lightened a little when she told him that she could take care of things 'herself.' Demitri nodded and said, "Of course you can, but if you need me..."

"I know, but it's something I'm already set with." She winked back at Remus who nodded.

The remainder of the weekend passed quietly, Gwen had told her friends about her parents. She had also told Lily over a glass of red wine that she wasn't sure her engagement to Demitri was the right decision. To which Lily only told her to,

"Follow and actually listen your heart. It always knows love best." Gwen smiled and ran her hands through her hair.

Monday Gwen was in a meeting her voice resonating through the ministry halls,

"_I won't disappoint them. You're not decorating a girl for a night on the town. I'm not a second great queen getting kicks with a crown. Next stop will be the sidewalk. Don't put on a show! You know very well that this is completely unacceptable. The entire ministry will lose credibility. I don't want to hear it, JUST FIX IT!"_

Gwen wrenched the doors open just as Remus was walking by fuming she walked right into him. She looked up ready to snarl but saw his face and instantly softened.

"Oh Remus, I'm sorry I didn't see you, I was just-" and she looked back at the meeting room she had just stormed from. He smiled at her warmly;

"I'm here to go with you to the trial, if you're ready." Her eyes went wide and she looked at the large calendar on the wall.

"Oh No, it's Thursday I haven't done anything to prepare. This new-ohhh." Her shoulders slumped he propped her up. And with kindness in his eyes, he said,

"For as long as I've known you, you've never needed to prepare for anything, it all just came naturally." She sighed and felt his words give her a renewed sense of confidence. She smiled and nodded he put an arm on her shoulder as Demitri was entering he saw them. Him with his arm around her, she was smiling at him.

He snarled, and stormed up to Gwen. "What is this?" and with pinched fingers of someone picking up a piece of trash he flung Remus's arm off of Gwen's shoulder and with malice whirring in his eyes,

"Gwen really I can't take it any more, his eyes upon your face his hand upon your hand. What's next his lips caressing your skin? It's more than I can stand! GWEN, HE'S A WEREWOLF IF YOU HAVEN'T FIGURED IT OUT. HE'S NOTHING BUT A MONSTER!"

Gwen's eyes went blank, Remus staggered back as if he had been subjected to a brilliant light. They both stood gaping; Remus's face was growing paler. Gwen realized that she needed to do something so she stepped forward as a group of ministry workers encircled Remus. She looked Demitri square in the face.

"HE'S NOT THE MONSTER DEMITRI, YOU ARE!" and with that she pulled the ring off her finger and threw it at him. She looked back; Remus was visibly shaking, pale, and surrounded. He had spent so much time protecting her. It was high time she repaid his friendship and his love. She grabbed his wrist, plowed through the crowd that had assembled and sprinted out the building. He tried to fight her but the more he did so the harder she gripped and the faster she pulled.

"What about the trial?" He asked as they ran in the direction of her building "If they get out they'll come after you, won't they?"

"It doesn't matter now, just let them come." Gwen said as she paused to remove the high-heeled shoes she was wearing because they were slowing her down. She was running at a break neck speed. They arrived at her building and up the stairs they went. After she had closed and locked the door. He looked at her she was leaning on the door breathless grasping at a stitch in her side with large salty tears rolling steadily down her cheeks.

In the almost eight years he had known her; he had seen her cry like this maybe two other times. When her family was taken to Azkaban and when she had called him a coward.

"Remus, I'm sorry! I'm so sorry! This is my fault. I should have handled things differently. I never should have asked for your help. I've only made things that much worse for you." She continued to lean against the door. He tried to stop her but she continued "I should have seen so many signs; I never should have trusted Demitri. But I promise you, I never told him about…" she trailed off and studied her now ringlets hands.

He smiled at her, walked over to her post at the door and brushed her hair from her face put a hand on the small of her back and he did what he had been longing to do for more than eighteen years.

He kissed her, long and passionately until he felt her surrender in his arms and kiss him back.

"Gwendolyn, it doesn't take a rocket scientist to figure out I'm, well, not entirely human. You figured it out our first year remember. Besides, I know that you'd never betray me like that, it was written on your face." She put her hands on his chest and looked at him. He kissed her forehead to which she whispered.

"I should have listened to my heart when it said to come back to you three years ago. But my pride-it wouldn't let me."

They had about twenty minutes alone until Lily, James, and Sirius barged through the door. They had obviously heard about Demitri at the ministry. Sirius and James were the most furious so much so that they grabbed Gwen and pinned her against the wall.

"YOU LITTLE-" Sirius had her; he was much stronger than James. It only took Remus a moment to dissuade and convince Sirius that it hadn't been her fault and if it actually hadn't been for Gwen he probably would have faced dementors.

It took Lily a long while to speak, "Gwen, about your parents. They're set to be released tomorrow."

Gwen grimaced but with a stoic face she nodded in understanding. A few moments later she said with a smile, "I don't think we should let that stand in the way of our night at the Leaky Cauldron."

The other four laughed at her resolve and agreed. Tides had changed and the stars had aligned, Gwen was with Remus, Lily was with James, and Sirius could have any girl he desired, like usual.

The five friends spent the night at Gwen's and Lily's flat. Remus clung tight to Gwen determined that if she moved he would wake up.

They all called in sick that next morning; the suggestion surprisingly came from Gwen who mostly wanted a day off. Had she felt up to going onto the office she could have and would have with her head held high. Knowing her life and the decisions she made was not for anyone else to call into judgment.

They spent the day at the Leaky Cauldron. As expected Gwen was approached by many members of the public. She handled herself stunningly and even those individuals that had learned of the previous days incidents showed Gwen coming out on top.

After many of the crowds left The Hogwarts five were sitting at a table laughing and singing merrily. It was then that five cloaked men entered the pub and walked over to the table they were sitting at and two of them leaned over Gwen which made the whole table nervous. Everyone except her, she knew instantly that two of the four were Avery and father.

"Oh Gwenny, it's good to see you again. My, my, aren't we pretty. Heaven's blessed you." She turned to the hooded man and said in an icy calm,

"Hello father, why don't you ask your minions to remove their hoods."

"Such a callous hello, very well then…" and he nodded at which point one man pulled the hood from his face, Avery, as she suspected but he was opposite her. Followed by her father who hadn't seemed to age a bit in Azkaban, a third man was unknown to Gwen. The remaining two hooded men stood faces still covered. One over Gwen's left shoulder between her and Remus the other behind Sirius. He was the first to remove his hood; her brother at sixteen was devilishly handsome.

"Hey sis" Marcus sneered.

The last man was breathing down her neck. His breath made the pounding of her heart resonate in her ears. Then he hissed in her ear,

"I'm glad I was so easily replaced." Gwen's eyes went wide in shock.

"No-" She whispered and stood up facing the hooded figure. She reached over and grabbed at the hood at the same time she pulled up the left sleeve of the man's robes she looked first at the forearm. There was the mark writhing on his arm. Her stomach churned she felt sick as everyone else stood she looked up feeling as though she was moving in slow motion. The face of Demitri stared back at her.

"Rather becoming on me isn't it Gwen?" He mocked casting a glance to the mark on his arm. "And you never suspected a thing."

"You're a traitor to your country." She spat he grabbed her and pulled her about an inch from his nose and hissed,

"If I am then let it be I'm talking of life or death now, I am talking of staying free!" He let go of her and she stepped away and into her father's waiting arms he whispered in her ear menacingly,

"_Is this the little girl I carried? When did she get to be a beauty? When did she grow to be so tall, wasn't it yesterday when you were small? Ah Gwen, swiftly flow the days. What words of wisdom can I give you, how can I help to ease your pain?"_

She found her voice a few moments later, "Let go." Her voice was deeper than any of her friends could have remembered and it was icy cold.

"So be it." and just like that her father dropped her hands and waved them all to follow. And all he left her with as they left the room was,

"_Remember Gwen you're a fugitive running and we never shall yield until we come face to face. Remember, he knows his way in the dark. So he has written on the doorway to paradise that those who falter and those who fall must pay the price. I will find you and I will see you behind bars, I will never rest till then. A change is brewing, this I swear by the stars."_

Gwen's father and his minions left, leaving behind nothing but a chill in the air.

"We need to join a group formed to fight them. Dumbledore has started one. Come with me!" With that Sirius led the way out of the pub and into the alley way. He smiled and said, "Meet me at Hogwarts, Dumbledore has already set the plan in motion and he already has followers."

Moments later they had arrived at Hogwarts. Once in the safety of the castle they found Dumbledore and a group of other wizards around one of the tables in the Great Hall. The headmaster looked up and bid them welcome to the Order of the Phoenix.


	18. Chapter 18

Missions and Milestones

Time was rushing and The Order of the Phoenix had grown stronger and its member's talents broadened. Gwen had decided to abandon her post at the Ministry. She explained that _irreconcilable differences _had arisen between her and other members of the ministry. This meant Demitri, who was still pretending to be in full support of the ministry. For the first time Gwen's nerves failed her she was unable to reveal Demitri's misgivings to the minister. She had no doubt that he would have believed her. She couldn't explain it, maybe it was guilt that she had ever trusted him or maybe she was trying to let him incriminate himself and reveal his true colors at his own hand.

Gwen had approached the minister clutching her id badge, she handed it to him with down cast eyes. She knew it was the right thing but still it pained her to leave. She also couldn't help but feel that she was leaving the ministry and the minister to be sabotaged. As much as she tried to convince other Order members they wrote it off to her career-driven persona. They, mainly Lily, had convinced her to leave her post at the ministry saying that her power, presence and 'rhetorical talents' would be needed in other places. She looked to the minister sadly and said,

"Minister, I am unable to continue as a member of your cabinet. I am leaving the ministry; please consider this my official resignation."

"Gwen I don't understand our approval ratings have never been so high. The ministry is finally successful…because of you."

The Minister was begging her to stay but she couldn't sit in a room with Demitri knowing what she knew about him. She also had to think of the cause. She walked to the door, turned the knob and looked back at the minister has he mouthed

'_Please_'

She shook her head and walked from the minister's chambers through the ministry halls and out into the brilliant sunset where Remus was waiting for her. She gave him a sad smile but when he asked how it went she shrugged as she climbed on to the broom he was holding for her and off they went back to the town of Hogsmeade to get further instruction from Albus Dumbledore. He had a plan for them all. A meeting had been scheduled and they were to gather in the Three Broomsticks Pub.

…XxXx…

The order had grown significantly almost filling the small pub with its various members. Tonight they would find their posts, their responsibilities, and their mission.

Dumbledore spoke remorsefully but strong, "Many of you will be placed in dangerous situations, others will be subjected to circumstances beyond their comfort zones, and others still will experience all these and still be torn from the lives they have come to love…perhaps permanently."

His gazed around the room full of people, his eyes lingering a little longer on Gwen's hands clasped tightly with Remus's she noticed the little things like that, it made her swallow the lump that had formed in her throat. Her heart was pounding she just wanted to stay with him nothing else mattered. Dumbledore started issuing missions, first he called,

"Lily Evans and James Potter"

Lily and James were now finally engaged and had been for about two months, their wedding was set for April. They would be staying together, since they were now also living together. James would also have to leave his roll at the ministry in exchange for one at Gringotts Bank.

"Sirius Black and Holly Hartman,"

Sirius and Holly another witch from the ministry would be, ensuring the security and integrity of the minister.

"Remus Lupin,"

Gwen held her breath waiting with baited breath

_Please _she thought, _please call me too. _

But it never came. She opened her eyes looked at him and tried not to look upset as he got his assignment from Dumbledore. It was apparent at once why Gwen hadn't been called in conjunction, she couldn't go. Remus would be undercover, as the only werewolf among The Order he had to try and get inside information from others that shared his condition. Gwen's heart sunk as he whispered his orders in her ear. A few other members were called and then shaken from her daze, she heard her name…

"Gwendolyn Peterson."

She raised gracefully all eyes turned to her. She looked at her former headmaster and nodded as he mouthed the words

"I'm sorry" and handed her a rolled piece of parchment.

The butterflies in her stomach had suddenly turned to stone threatening to pull her through the floor. Gwen's mission was by far the most obscure; she was to go behind enemy lines winning the trust of death eaters and possibly the dark lord himself. It had been her decision to keep the parchment from Remus and all the others. So she temporarily kept her distance from her friends. Dumbledore came to her after and pulled her aside and explained his decision,

"Gwen" he was looking at her with piercing blue eyes she didn't have the strength to respond so she just nodded in acknowledgement "I needed someone with eloquent speaking skills and you've always been able to talk your way out of any quandary. You're level headed, you're brilliant, and you have the ability to make the right decision in the toughest and most pressing situations. But you are; I'm afraid, in the most danger. For that reason I would like you to keep your assignment from all the others. One never does know when a current member will turn on us. " She nodded and told him she understood and asked when she should leave. He told her with a knowing wink,

"As soon as _you're _ready"

Gwen looked around and eyed a table with her friends. She sat with Remus, Lily, James, Sirius and Holly. They sat in silence for a long time. Night had fallen and the pub that had once been bubbling with nervous anxiety was now filled with a silent somber numbness. They all sat in silence drinking in the presence of one another not knowing if and when they would see each other again. It was Sirius and Holly that left first followed ten minutes later by Lily and James. It didn't take long until Remus and Gwen were the only two that remained in the pub. Night had fallen and dark, long, and eerie shadows were cast by the flickering candles across the pub's floor and tables.

After a few more minutes Remus looked up at Gwen and twisted her face to his so he could look at her once more before he left. He was surprised to find that in the time they had been sitting without talking she had been silently crying and crying for Merlin only knew how long. Her usually perfect pink cheeks were splotchy and stained with tear tracks, her eyelashes glittering with wetness; her normally pure crystalline blue eyes were sparkling and red. Her appearance caught him by surprised and he whispered,

"Gwen, you haven't said anything about your assignment to anyone." He said imploringly but she just looked deep in his eyes and shook her head.

This reaction startled him. She had never kept secrets from him before. What did this mean? It startled him a little more than slightly. It proved that he could no longer waste time with her. He had precious little of it left and that was apparent now. Without a moments hesitation he pulled her from her seat and out of the pub. He took her to the edge of the little town to a clearing.

The night was dark and inky black. The clearing was full of sloping hills and a frozen pond looking down over the twinkling lights of Hogsmead. The only useable light came from the first quarter moon which cast bluish glow over them. They stood looking at one another. Their hands clasped together knowing things that needed to be said but currently unable to say them. They stood facing one another and a suddenly warm feeling fell over Gwen on a bitterly chilly night.

Moments later she and Remus switched their gaze from each other to their hands where two strong brilliant gold chains the color of summer sun had wrapped protectively around their hands. They knew that the bond between them was strong but neither had realized it had been strong enough to invoke such a rare and powerful magic. Remus took one of the brilliant gold chains and fastened it around Gwen's neck. She took the other and did the same to Remus. They knew now that they were bound together until death or a total and irreversible act of betrayal. The chains were invisible to all but the individual wearing them. The individuals bonded would be able to tell how the other was feeling with just a brush of the metal.

It was then that Gwen looked up into Remus' eyes as though actually seeing him for the very first time.

She sighed and whispered, "There's something I need to tell you and I should have told you so long ago." She took a deep breath and continued "Remus J. Lupin… I love you, I have always loved you, and I will always love you from now until the end of time."

He took her in his arms and kissed her deeply and passionately. The way a woman like her should be kissed. He kissed her and held her until he felt her go limp in his arms. He broke the kiss and clutched her to him while she caught her breath her face buried in his shoulder. He whispered to her,

"Gwen, stay this one night with me?" He waited for her reply with baited breath.

She stood frozen still for a moment, she knew that she shouldn't stay with him. She knew she couldn't it would make leaving him so much harder than it was already going to be. But in spite of how difficult it was going to be she nodded a very slight bob of her head with her face still in his shoulder and at the very slight movement of her head Remus clutched her tighter to him. They stood together in the clearing for a few moments until Gwen started to shiver. He took her hand and in silence they rushed back to Remus's flat.

Once they arrived at his building Remus feverishly punched the code and unlocked the entry door. They flew up the stairs as quickly as their feet would carry them. Once inside the small one bedroom they stood in the entry an arms length from one another. The sound of the door clicking closed seemed to force all the uncertainty and evil away. For this one night Gwen could be with Remus and Remus could be with Gwen the way they would have been able to had Tom Riddle never emerged as the most powerful dark wizard of all time.

Gwen made one small movement toward Remus at the same time he moved toward her and in a rush of a breath they were together entwined as they knew they were destined to be. Holding tight to the few remaining moments they had together. They were trying desperately to confess nearly twenty years of love and passion into a few brief and tantalizing hours.


	19. Chapter 19

Gwen's eyes flew open, she knew she had been dreaming but now that she was actually awake she couldn't remember what the dream had been about but it had certainly caused her heart to pound wildly in her chest. All she could remember for certain with her brain clouded and fuzzy with sleep was the blissful night she had spent with Remus. The night hours hadn't been long enough. She flipped her self over on the bed and saw him there sleeping unsuspecting. The sun was just coming up over the horizon which meant it was later than she really wanted it to be.

After sighing and stretching for a moment or two she carefully pulled the covers back and slipped into her clothes as silently as the creaky floor of the old apartment building would allow. Once fully dressed she pulled the covers up around Remus caressed his face with her long slender fingers and tenderly planted a kiss to the small amount of exposed skin on his neck. She had to leave, and leave now. If he woke up she would never get away. She shouldn't have stayed as it was. Gwen crept to the kitchen and found a scrap piece of parchment on the side of the fridge and scrawled a note her handwriting shaky and nervous.

Rem,

I'm sorry I had to leave without a proper goodbye, please don't hold it against me.  
I promise I'll be in touch as soon as I can.

Hopefully, you'll understand why I had to leave the way I did

I'll be going by the name Alynn when you see my messages.

Do what needs to be done… without worrying about me

I'll wait for you….I'll wait for that moment we can be together!  
With all my heart,

Gwen

And without a second glance she walked from the flat, shut the door and apparated to her own living space. Intent on being around only as long as it took to grab the essentials she rushed around grabbing things like a toothbrush, and a few pieces of clothing. In less than fifteen minutes she was out the door again without the slightest piece of inspiration to guide her on her mission.

…XxXxX…

Days turned into weeks and weeks into months. The winter's icy grip was slowly giving way to the blissful kisses of springtime sun. Gwen had moved herself all over in an attempt to gain access to Death Eater secrets. It wasn't until two weeks before she was to return, however briefly for Lily and James's wedding, that she found herself with an unanticipated lead. She had intended to take the night off and have a little muggle fun. She had been in and out of muggle pubs and clubs over the last few months and found their _karaoke..._intriguing.

There was something incredibly amusing about intoxicated muggles singing horribly out of date songs, horribly out of tune, and at the top of their lungs with a group of friends. She thought they looked ridiculous but they didn't seem to care all that much about appearances in a mentally catatonic state. They were benevolent when they were up there. Almost as if they didn't have a single care in the world. Gwen wanted that feeling for five seconds so one night she swallowed her pride and her conscience and plucked a muggle song she had learned from her mother when she was young, it was tacky, out of date, and hopefully unknown to many, it also made her think about Remus which brought a smile to her recently perpetually somber lips. After a numerous number of drinks she swallowed what was left of her wavering pride and hopped up on stage.

As the music began she closed her eyes and remembered her moments on the Hogwarts grounds with Remus and she began to grin sweetly at the memory. She was quickly slapped from her reverie by the queue in the music…

I know there's someone somewhere Someone who's sure to find me soon  
After the rain goes there are rainbows I'll find my rainbow soon  
Soon it won't be just pretend Soon a happy ending  
Love, can you hear me If you're near me  
Sing your song Sure and strong  
And soon…

It was short it was sweet and before she knew it she was pressing her fingertips to the invisible chain around her neck. This solitary action had caught her by surprise she hadn't even realized she had done it until after she slightly brushed the warm comfortable metal. She wasn't ashamed though, she knew Remus would know she was safe and that if nothing else she was thinking about him, wherever he was. She had also caught the attention of everyone else in the bar. She noticed specifically one dark haired man sitting in the farthest corner of the bar. His green eyes flashed at her beckoning as she replaced the microphone on the stand. Her heart pounded and jumped beating wildly in her chest. She hadn't noticed him before. As she walked from the stage she was determined to make him come to her.

She walked bravely toward the bar destined for another drink, non-alcoholic this time.

"I'll just take water; please." Gwen told the bar tender flashing a brilliant smile both sly and friendly. She sat at one of the bar stools watching in the bar mirror that boldly displayed GUINNESS in black block lettering. The man shifted in his seat still eyeing Gwen. Her eyes met his only briefly and she looked away as quickly as she could but it was too late his attentions were locked on her. He sauntered up and took the stool next to his swiveling slightly to look at her his eyes flashing flirtatiously. Gwen didn't look at him until he spoke. His voice was like ice; cold and solid, certain and well damn if it wasn't sexy too. Her eyes met his and she was almost knocked breathless this man was more than attractive. He was like her personal Adonis. He was tall, dark, handsome, and hopefully her ticket into enemy territory.

"Hey sugar, what's your name?" He spoke confidently but it wasn't demeaning and Gwen didn't take too much offence to being called 'sugar'

"Alynn. Alynn Cross." She smiled sweetly, turned to face the stranger and held out a hand to shake his.

"Well, Alynn. It's nice to meet you I'm Oliver Andrews and that was a wonderful performance. Much better than most of the _muggles _that try their hand at performing night after boring night. But you, you're quite the tiger on stage. I'd say you were a natural performer, of which I am in a position to offer you a chance to excel at that natural talent." He paused for a moment and at her puzzled look he added. "I'm the proud new owner of a pub in Knockturn Alley. I'm looking for someone to provide guests with both visual and audio entertainment, and I think you might be the witch I was looking for, a package deal so to say."

Gwen frowned at his forward remarks and asked "What type of establishment is it exactly that you run?"

"It's a no nonsense, no exclusions, witches, and wizards of all… backgrounds. Vampires, werewolves, you know non-discriminatory, equal opportunity and all. We'll take all we can. So what do you think? Interested at all?" Oliver was grinning

Gwen pondered for a moment, it was an act though she had known after he had explained the pub she would do it. One, there was definitely something about the way he had said 'backgrounds' and Two he had mentioned werewolves, almost all of which were known to have sided with the Dark Lord. Three, where there were werewolves there was probably Remus at some point he might show

"Alright" she said after her pause "I'll give it ago. I haven't had any training though."

"Honey, you don't need training, you've got raw talent and with the way you'll look in short black or royal blue satin dresses no one is going to actually be listening anyway. You got a place to stay for the night?" He winked at her and she shook her head, a little weary of what she was getting into with this stranger.

"Good I'll get you a room at the Three Broomsticks; we can go get costumes for you tomorrow afternoon. You can start tomorrow night. I'll pay you one Galleon an hour plus tips." And with that he stood up placed payment for Gwen's bar tab on the counter winked and held out his hand for hers. Gwen grinned a little, it wasn't her normal stunning smile it was nervous and pensive but she put her finger tips in his palm and walked from the bar with him.

Along the way to the inn Oliver and Gwen prattled back and forth. Their communication was so relaxed any passerby would have expected they two had been friends for ages rather than strangers who had just negotiated a business deal. Their conversation had suddenly fallen silent just as they reached the doorway to the Three Broomsticks. Oliver nodded and leaning in close whispered, "Tom, the inn manger, knows you're coming he's got a room set up for you. I'll meet you here tomorrow morning about nine or so?" Gwen merely nodded.

"Good night Alynn. I'm really looking forward to working with you." And he picked her hand up from her side winked up at her and kissed the back of her hand for a brief moment Gwen glimpsed the black inky shape burned into his left forearm. Her heart skipped a beat and she gasped a little. It was perfectly timed as he thought that he had taken her breath away with his seemingly chivalrous actions.

"Thank you for walking me home Oliver, I really appreciate it." And she winked at him issuing a stunning smile flashing brilliantly white teeth before turning her long blond delicately curled hair swishing behind her as she looked back over her shoulder as she walked into the inn and winked at Oliver again who responded with a wide smile.

…XxXxX…

Once set up in her room Gwen was thinking about how to get on the in and in with Oliver and how to get him to take her with him to meet with other death eaters and gain the trust and confidence of the Dark Lord. Gwen flopped down on the bed closed her eyes and seemingly a minute later she was sitting straight up listening to a soft scratching. It took a moment to realize that the sound was that of claws on glass. Gwen shifted her glace quickly toward the window and in one swift motion she was up and letting what seemed to be a excited and hopping small powder-puff ball of feathers.

"Artemis!" Gwen squealed excitedly happy to see something from her normal non-secret life. She walked over to the small owl scooped him up and placed him on the bureau laughing at his gentle little nips at her fingers. She took the note from his leg and placed it aside reveling in the company of the small creature. A few moments later the bird hopped over to the note she set a side for later and picked it up in his beak and held it out to her. This was odd even for Artemis who was an extremely intelligent owl. Gwen took the note from the owl and said laughingly,

"Oh alright you fuzzy fiend, I'll read it now."

The note was brief and it was written by James she knew his hand writing well. The untidy scrawl was easy to recognize.

Gwen,

We've been worried about you.

It's been three months since we've heard from you  
Remus is worried, Lily is worried. We are all worried!

Please give us some sign that you're safe.

Please get in touch with Remus; he's been having a difficult time lately

I know he'd love to see you or at least hear your voice.

See you in two weeks for the wedding,

James

Gwen's hand twitched and she looked at Artemis and said more to herself than actually to the bird. "I can't go back, not yet. I'll never have the strength to leave him again." She looked around for a piece of scrap paper in the small inn. She scrawled a quick note back to James.

James,  
I don't have a great deal to say

I'm fine and safe

I can't send message to Rem

It's just too dangerous for him  
Love,

Gwen

Gwen rolled up the piece of parchment and attached it to Artemis's leg and sent him on his way out the window and back to James. Gwen stood looking out the window for a long minute watching until the little bird was out of sight. She sighed slightly crossed her arms across her chest and shivered a little with a chill. A moment later she collapsed on the full sized bed suddenly overcome by a sudden loneliness that she couldn't help but cry. Her heart physically ached all she wanted at that moment was Remus. James' letter hadn't helped to ease the ache any. She knew exactly what he meant by 'Remus was having a difficult time' and it was because he was worried about her. She hadn't even been able to tell him where she was going, doing, she hadn't even been able to say a proper goodbye. She felt the weight of the chain around her neck more prominently than she had since they had appeared. She brought her slender fingers up to brush it and suddenly she felt a sudden warmth spread through her and she smiled, a faint shadow of a smile, but she knew that somewhere Remus was thinking about her and loving her and missing her too. She closed her eyes and reveled in the moment she would be able to run into Remus's arms again, and stay there in their warm glow till the end of time. Moments later she felt herself slip into a slumber.


	20. Chapter 20

Songs and Souls

The morning sun had risen bright and oddly warm for the last day of March. Gwen stretched out on the bed blinking in the bright early spring sun. At that moment she realized she had fallen asleep in her clothes. Lying on her back she stretched which was rudely interrupted by the issuance of a small knock on the hallway door. Her head still groggy with the remnants of an increasingly distant sleep, she trudged her way to the door. When she opened it a little gush of air escaped her mouth as Oliver stood grinning at her holding two cups of something that smelled like warm cider. Gwen reached for one of the cups but he pulled it from her reach. Grinning wildly at her he said,

"uhuh-Not until you're dressed."

She frowned a little and whined, "It'll be cold by then though."

"Then you best hurry up, we have lots to do, and not a lot of time to do it in." and with that Oliver sipped the other cup eyeing her surreptitiously as he did so.

She exhaled heavily and stomped toward the bedroom picked out new clothes and headed for the shower. When she emerged, fifteen minutes later, she was dressed and looking much more awake. He handed her the cup, which was surprisingly still warm, Gwen grinned at Oliver and took a long sip of the beverage and sighed. Oliver motioned toward the door and without saying a word she nodded and they left for the streets below.

They walked in silence for what seemed like a long moment. It wasn't until Oliver looked into the windows of one of the shops and started beaming.

"Alynn" he said jovially.

Gwen had almost ignored him temporarily forgetting her alias. But started issuing him only an,

"uhuh' in the sweetest tone she could manage.

"Look at these costumes" Oliver was wriggling his finger beckoning her to come closer and peer into the windows at the front of the shop. The dress was long, strapless with a plunging sweetheart neckline. In a glittering shade of royal blue it appeared tightly fitted through the waist and hips with almost a hip-high slit up the side of the mannequin's right side. The dress was iridescent and smooth. It was perfect for someone who would spend the next who knows how long a top a black sleek grand piano singing saloon songs and possibly entertaining all sorts of potentially sordid clientele. She sighed and without another moments hesitation Oliver was dragging her by the wrist into the shop with the dress and in another moment she was in a dressing room while he was coaxing her to emerge as she hissed a

"Not in your _life_!" at him with her head poking out around the curtain "I look like a tramp!" She spat as she pulled her head behind the curtain to glare at herself in the mirror again. But in the few seconds she was maliciously assessing her appearance for the third time Oliver pulled back the heavy fabric curtain barrier between the dressing room and the rest of the shop. A few other shoppers paused to peer at her in the dress. Oliver gasped at the sight of her his lower jaw unable to meet the upper for a few moments.

"Alynn, you don't look like a tramp you look…." He paused trying to gather his thoughts and words "Stunning, fantastic, picture perfect, honey sex sells and you reek of lust in that dress!"

Gwen's cheeks glowed red as men and women alike stopped to gawk at her. She realized they were looking and reached around Oliver and drew the curtain she glowered at him as he said with a brilliant grin and a sparkle in his eye "That dress is perfect and it's even more perfect on you!" at that he stepped forward in a rush of emotion so fast that Gwen didn't realize what was happening when he grabbed her around the waist lifted her up and spun her around in a full revolution in the tiny space with a heart-felt laugh. To her surprise she actually felt her smile warm her heart in a way that she hadn't felt since that night she spent wrapped in Remus's arms.

"Alynn, you are going to be exceptional, finding you is the best thing that could have happened to me!" Oliver had set her down and held her at arms length with his hands resting on her upper arms. At that moment she felt the pang of guilt and her smile melted away and briefly to an expression of emotional confusion and she stepped away from Oliver and gave him a pointed look that he quickly understood to say "get out so I can change" without an actual word and he ducked out of the dressing room Gwen slid the dress off and stuck her bare arm holding the dress and the hanger out to him to hang up and cash out it was all understood with a simple "I'll be out in a minute" he took the dress from her and made his way to the clerk.

Gwen put her clothes back on and slumped down on the dressing room bench. She wasn't really sure what she was doing. Not sure where to go from here she sighed wiped the wetness from her cheeks and checked the mirror to make sure her eyes weren't going to betray her emotions. Plucked at her cheeks in a vain attempt to give them color and with a last sigh she walked from the dressing room and met Oliver, who had already checked out and was positively beaming at her from the store exit.

They walked around for a while in semi-silence managing a conversation to continue for five or six minutes before it died out. This small tid-bit made Gwen feel a little less guilty, Remus was the one person she could talk to for hours and never have a quiet or awkward moment and the thought made her smile slightly. After she and Oliver ate lunch and were on their way back to her room at the inn he asked her to meet him at the pub that night so they could pick out some songs for her to perform. She nodded and told him,

"I know more muggle songs than I know wizarding songs, but that might be ok because people here won't know them as well. So when I screw up…" She trailed off and looked at Oliver who was grinning at her.

"You won't screw up," He said "If what I heard the other night was any indication I'm surprised you aren't a performer anyway." He winked at Gwen which made her cheeks glow scarlet.

"Here's the address for the pub I open at six o'clock-ish so meet me there at five and we'll discuss what you're going to sing, bring some ideas and maybe we can tease the customers with that song you did the other night in the muggle bar."

And when he left her at the entrance to the Three Broom Sticks she looked down at the piece of parchment that had the location of the pub his handwriting untidy and manly.

The Bloody Paw Pub

1354 Knockturn Alley

Gwen looked at the name of the pub and the address, swallowed the lump in her throat and went up to her room.

Gwen glanced at the clock as she tossed the bag with the dress over the arm of one of the over stuffed chairs and flopped down on her bed head running with emotion, staring at the ceiling asking aloud; _how did I get here, how the hell did I get here? _She spent the next five minutes beating and pounding the bed in frustration. When she was out of breath and exhausted the tears came freely flowing. She wasn't trying to hold them back, she missed Lily, James, Sirius, She missed her lucrative job at the ministry, but that was only about half her pain, the rest remained in lock step with her longing for Remus and how much she missed him because today's heart wrenching revelation that she knew, now, for certain that she wouldn't be making Lily and James' wedding and that broke her heart. Her two best friends were joining together in the bonds of matrimony and she would miss the most important day of their life and she would miss seeing the love of her life. God alone would know when they would see each other again.

At Four-thirty Gwen was dressed in, jeweled and white strappy sandals with two inch heels (the night air was warm for early spring), a short frothy white skirt, and a coral colored sweater, her hair was pulled up, make up done perfectly. And with a final glance in the mirror on her way out the door she pulled one small piece of hair down to curve playfully around her face. Smiled and left for Knockturn Alley.


	21. Chapter 21

Unexpected Visitors

Much to Gwen's surprise spring turned rapidly to summer; warm sunny summer days melted quickly into shades of flaming red and purest gold with yet another autumn followed by a flash of crisp dry weather until the falling leaves turned into whirling snow. Christmas was rapidly approaching and Gwen had settled nicely into her role as entertainer at the bar. Gwen often looked back at the things she had missed with longing and loneliness: Lily and James wedding, their birthdays, Remus's birthday but also reveling in the fact that Oliver had taken her to meetings with the Dark Lord and she was able to send information back to Dumbledore. She had been happy to report she was quickly becoming a frequent (and trusted) member of their exclusive meetings but not yet having been faced with the challenge of being 'marked.'

Gwen was also alarmed to notice, as she stood late one Saturday afternoon a week before Christmas staring out one of the bar windows distracted from her costuming to watch the sun sink rapidly below the horizon, that while she knew that Oliver was a supporter of the Dark Arts that she didn't, and if she was being honest to her self, really couldn't dislike him as a person. She actually found that she cared for him as one of her closest friends and he was quickly becoming a confidant of sorts. Of course she couldn't divulge her true motivations she had told Oliver that she had a boyfriend whom she loved but he was away on a business trip that kept being _extended_ much to her dismay. And that she had broken ties with her family because of their _views_. Completely neglecting that his views and there's were rather similar. And by the time she had shaken herself from her reverie it was pitch black and stars were twinkling like diamond dust across a painted navy canvass when she saw a single shooting star and recalling from one of the fun muggle stories her mother and father had told her when she was really small she closed her eyes and whispered softly to herself

"I wish and wish and wish I could be with Remus again, I'd love to see him just to spend some time with him and know and see for myself that he's happy and safe."

She snickered and even to her own ears her voice was full of malice. After mentally shaking herself; she knew she was really getting in too deep. That she would probably never see Remus again and if she was being completely honest she would never be able to dig her way out of the proverbial six foot grave she had dug herself that was her so called allegiance with the Death Eaters.

She had just stepped into her first Christmas costume, a red velvet mini dress with white faux fur trim and a black belt with a silver buckle and was pulling up the red and white candy striped thigh-high stockings when Oliver quickly knocked and stuck his head in without waiting for a response.

Gwen scowled, as good a friend as Oliver was becoming she wasn't a huge fan of many of the dresses and costumes he made her wear, they made her feel scanty and cheap but she had to admit the tips she made on a nightly basis were good and it kept her on the in with members of the Dark Lord's persuasion but she couldn't help but feel that her waist length blond hair and crystal blue eyes made it obvious that she didn't really belong. She struggled and managed to keep her attitude frigid and when she talked to people here eyes were uncaring. She even got a nod once or twice from the Dark Lord which she took as a good sign that he was at least starting to approve of her appearances and presence at his meetings.

"Alynn, he's coming…." Oliver hissed excitedly

"Who's he?" Gwen asked eyeing Oliver in her mirror as she carefully attached a fake pair of eyelashes

"_You Know Who"_ Oliver said his eyes wide as he finally began to notice Gwen was wearing the new costume he had selected for her. "Alynn, that dress looks amazing" and with that he walked in and playfully grabbed at her butt grinning wildly as she spun around he traced the palm of his hands over her curves. Starting at her shoulders and gently moving his hands along her bare arms down her hips all the while grinning like a mad man.

"The Dark Lord is coming here, for a meeting. He said he wanted to see you perform and see if you could be used in his missions since you seem to have charisma, and people fall instantly for you when you open your mouth and speak….I did. I mean I know you have a boyfriend and all, but I can't help but wonder how close you two really are if he hasn't come to visit you here in London?"

His last few sentences caused Gwen to stop and listen to her heart pounding, as it happened she had started to wonder the same things and she gaped open-mouthed at him.

"Oliver, if I- what I mean to say is I'm flattered and I have feelings for you as well." He stepped forward excitedly and she raised her hand to stop him and continued

"It's just that, they're not feelings of a romantic love, just feelings of friendship." Her hands held out in front of her palms up in a way that expressed regret, sorrow, and helplessness.

"You can't help who you love, you're not supposed to" she said as she lowered her hands and turned back to her mirror. It was a moment or two before Oliver spoke again.

"I want to do that duet tonight we were working on, you know the Christmas one? The Dark Lord has been asking to hear it and since he will be here-" Oliver stopped, Gwen was nodding in agreement as she drew a thin line of lip-liner around the plump curve of her upper lip and repeated the motion for the lower. Oliver just stood behind her watching her fluid movements.

When she was finished she turned and asked, "How do I look?" with a charming smile and a raise of her right shoulder. Oliver laughed at her act of being demure and innocent.

"Fantastic! Like usual."

It was five minutes before Gwen was supposed to start her set of songs with the addition of a new duet with Oliver she was excited to perform tonight. This was her chance to get in good with Voldemort and she wasn't going to mess it up. It was at that moment that the world fell from beneath her feet as a group of about ten individuals evenly split by men and women entered the bar. It was the third to last that caught Gwen's attention. Her hand moved to her heart and the breath caught in her throat.

"Remus" she breathed at that moment she went to run to him but stopped short as she saw him wrap his arm around one of the women in a protective embrace. Gwen felt her heart shatter into a million little pieces like crystal in a world of glass. What happened next happened so fast, one moment she was standing the next she was on the ground looking up at Oliver whom had his arms around her.

"Alynn, what's wrong? Are you alright?" He was breathing heavily a look of shock and concern mingled in his eyes.

"Oh...yes, Oliver I'm fine. Just a little nervous, it's a large crowd out there tonight. And there's a few important individuals coming it must have overwhelmed me." and with that she flashed him a dazzlingly convincing smile and stood carefully in the three inch red heels. All the while she felt her heart icing over but the chain around her neck still felt warm and the energy strummed through it stronger than before. She wondered if he felt the same energy. At that moment she stopped and looked at Oliver and asked

"Would you mind if I did a new song I've been working on tonight, just after the duet?"

"No I don't mind that at all, Alynn is there something you're not telling me?" Oliver asked quietly

"Actually, there is. My name is Gwendolyn. I go by Alynn as an alias, so if you wouldn't mind tonight, could you use the name Gwen instead?"

"Oh is that all, sure Gwen, hmm...actually I like that better!" Oliver was grinning and he put his hands on her waist and said "Whatever you want luv. You're a freaking gold mine, look at this place it's packed!" he pulled the curtain back just a little so she could see and her eyes just settled on two large tables in the front. One of which had Remus and his friends. The other had the Dark Lord swathed in black robes sitting at a table with minions.

It wasn't a moment later that Oliver pulled her from her reverie and said which song you going to start with the pianist wants to know; he motioned to a small man of about five feet with small beady eyes and a round red nose.

"Remember, followed by the duet, and then falling in love with love," Gwen said sternly and decisively. The man nodded and went to the piano as the music started playing the eerie intro music and Gwen walked out onto the little stage staying mostly in the shadows of the curtain. Similar as she did every night.

_...Remember, I'll never leave you if you will only remember me._

As she finished the song she stepped out into the light and locked eyes with Remus whose clapping hands ceased movement clasped in midair and recognition knocked him stunned. She stood in front of him all five foot four inches, long blond hair, crystal blue eyes, long thin legs in red high heels and thin waist encapsulated in a red velvet mini dress.

She only had a moment before the music for the duet started and she stepped back into position to indicate to Oliver as she started singing.

_"There is more to this time of year then sleighbells and holly"_ Gwen started hold a slim arm out to the other side of the stage

_"Mistletoe and Snow"_ Oliver's tenor voice rang through as he moved toward Gwen with his hand also extended

_"Those things will come and go"_ they sang in unison soprano and tenor mixing perfectly together and perfectly in tune, as they clasped hands and Oliver wrapped his arm around Gwen looking down at her small frame.

"_Don't look inside the stocking don't look under the tree the one we're looking for is something we can't see"_ Gwen soloed as Oliver unwrapped her and spun her out gently and gracefully.

_"Far more precious than silver, more splendid than gold this is something to treasure, but is something we can't hold."_ Oliver pulled her to him and with a little dip and a wink that only Gwen saw she smiled brilliantly.

_"As long as there's Christmas I truly believe that hope is the greatest of the gifts we'll receive."_ Gwen continued beaming  
_  
"As we all pray together it's a time rejoice_" Oliver sang looking pleased

_"Though we may look different, we'll all sing with one voice."_ And Gwen motioned out to the audience with one hand as Oliver held her steady with the other. The pub patrons started clapping.

_"As long as there's Christmas I truly believe that hope is the greatest of the gifts we'll receive. As long as there's Christmas we'll all be just fine as the star shines above us lighting your way and mine. As long as there's Christmas I truly believe that hope is the greats of thefts we'll receive as long as our guiding star shines above there'll always be Christmas so there will always be a time when the world is filled with peace and love."_ they ended the carol in unison and in an embrace so strong that Gwen didn't even bother to cast a look at Remus, she could feel his eyes on them and there was enough energy rolling off him she could tell that he was angry that someone else had their hands on her.

After the applause had died down Oliver righted Gwen who went over to the edge of the stage sat gracefully and crossed her legs as they dangle over the edge. She winked at the pianist and he started the intro for her next song.  
_  
"Falling in love with love is falling for make believe,_

_Falling in love with love is playing the fool. _

_Caring too much is such a juvenile fancy_

_Learning to trust is just for children in school_

_I fell in love with love one night when the moon was full _

_I was unwise with eyes unable to see. _

_I fell in love with love everlasting. _

_But love fell out with-"  
_

Her breath caught on the last word as Remus stood five feet from her. He was staring at her shaking his head his eyes mixed with love, loneliness, betrayal, relief, and fear. It was then that she asked,

"No?" it was a whisper of a word, loaded with questions that could be answered with a simple shake of his head her eyes glistening with threatening to spill over with heartbroken tears. There was no need for him to say or do anything else then just confirm she was still his one and only, but that wasn't Remus. He needed to know she understood. He needed to hold her, to kiss her fears and tears away. He needed to be with her.

In a matter of a blink he had crossed the distance was in front of her with his hands on her waist eyes pleading. He pulled her to the floor right in front of him and in front of everyone he whispered in her ear,

"No, there's no one else for me, Gwendolyn Peterson. You're all I've ever wanted, you're the only one who really knew me, you're the only one that didn't shy away from me, you're the only one that trusted me after you learned the truth, and I'm not about to throw that away."

She gasped the tears flowing freely down her face. She looked up at him, her face in his hands. He wiped the small drops from her cheeks with his thumbs and bent down to kiss her softly. Most of the crowd was cheering and applauding believing it to be an act, part of the show but the Dark Lord had connected Gwen's last name with her parents and the falling out among her family. Gwen was still touching Remus's face.

"I can't believe you're really here!" She sobbed still crying

"I thought I'd never see you again." Remus said and he pulled her to him in a

"And so this will be the last time you see her, alive anyway but don't worry I'll send her back to you- in a body bag. I promise it'll be in tact and she'll look peaceful even if she didn't go that way." The Dark Lord sneered at them and Remus pulled Gwen behind him and without a moment's hesitation the Dark Lord snarled,

"Imperio!" Coming off his lips it sound almost lackadaisical or maybe common place as the curse hit Remus square in the chest and he went rigid.

"Step aside, dog." Voldemort hissed caustically and almost rigidly as though he didn't want to but had no choice but to obey he moved aside. Gwen whispered urgently,

"No, Rem, No fight it, fight him, I know you can!" but he just stood there looking at her eyes vacant and without individual thought. Without warning Voldemort grabbed her wrist and pulled her along behind him and she fought with everything she had and in her last standing moments she looked right at Remus and said with all the conviction she could muster,

"I love you!"

And without warning the Dark Lord pointed his wand at her back and muttered so softly Gwen couldn't hear him,

"paralisis" and Gwen crumpled to the ground as Oliver moved to her aid when he heard a bone snapping and assumed it was from her wrist judging by the way she had landed on it. "Bring her." Voldemort ordered Oliver who was already scooping up her limp frame and leaving the speechless pub all too nervous to say a word. Before he left Voldemort lifted the curse from Remus who had been compelled to follow behind. Remus blinked and looked around and whispered,

"Gwen"

"If you want her, come and claim her." Voldemort hissed and Remus could see over The Dark Lord's shoulder was Gwen, in another man's arms, looking dazed and scared cradling her right arm against herself to keep it stationary. He stepped toward Oliver eyes blazing heart pounding as Gwen looked at him with an apology written in her face until her eyes went unfocused and finally closed and her small frame went limp in Oliver's arms and Oliver and the Dark Lord grinned wickedly, turned and disappeared into the cold night.

....XxXxX...

That night Remus went to see Lily and James, not surprisingly Sirius was also visiting. Remus burst into their house breathing hard and started pacing and panting while his friends watched from their position on the couch very confused.

"Like an idiot I lost her to Voldemort. She'd been working in a bar in Knockturn Alley with a bunch of death eaters, what was Dumbledore thinking she should have stayed with me. She would have been home with me safe, if I had been stronger. If I had ever learned to shrug off the Imperius Curse-"

at the mention of the unforgivable curse James snapped to attention and asked,

"You were Imperioused and you're really blaming yourself because some chick ran off with Voldemort, Sorry Mooney but this girl isn't the first one that's chosen the dark arts over the Order."

Remus stopped pacing and gawked at James and switched his stormy glace to Lily and Sirius and hissed,

"This wasn't just some chick I'm talking about Prongs. I found Gwen, you know the girl I've loved since school and haven't been able to hold onto for more than twenty-four hours. Yeah, that one I found her and lost her and now when I see her again she'll probably come back to me in a petite body bag, or so he claims."

"Gwen?!" Sirius jumped up from his position on the couch and grabbed Remus by the shoulders and said "You're sure it was Gwen?"

"I'm positive, she saw me walk into the bar with Cindi and thought I had forgotten her and moved on but when I was able to tell her that wasn't true Voldemort cursed me and I handed her over to him, he knocked her out, broke her wrist, and took her from me." He sank onto the couch and hung his head while grabbing his hair.

"Remus, There's a few things I'd like to tell you, right now one of them will seem inconsequential but James and I are very excited. We're going to have a baby!" Lily was glowing and had her hand on her stomach protectively. "Secondly" She continued "I know how he's going to use her... he's going to use her skills at public speaking to his benefit to gain information he needs and wants"

"That means I have to find her before he has a chance to use her that way, to get her back to me. Where do I start?"

"Little Whinging there's an old abandoned muggle mill there they he's been using as a hideout he'll take her there, if she's broken he'll want to fix her before he can use her." Lily's voice was full of malice and contempt but still sounded sweet and with the new information he would have called it motherly. It didn't take Remus long to get off the couch and head out the door and toward the small town of Little Whinging with the abandoned mill.

It turned out Lily was right, in the small abandoned fabric mill was being used as a hide out for Death Eaters and their master. And bound by thick ropes and encircled by a large snake was Gwen being questioned,

"We can get your family back together, and save your friends. Do you believe me?" Oliver was asking

"Yes." Gwen replied but her voice was dreamy and flat not at all her usually spunky and ringing tone.

"Will you willingly serve the dark arts and the greatest wizard to ever live?" it was a man Remus had never seen.

"Yes." Gwen said again with the same off voice. Then it clicked, Gwen had been imperiused.

"Will you find us the prophecy that Dumbledore has hidden?" Oliver was asking again. This time Gwen faltered in her response. She was trying to fight and break free from their control. Oliver noticed this and pointed his wand at her and said in a hushed almost pained whisper as though he regretted doing what he was about to do.

It was only a matter of seconds before Remus found out why as the whisper reached his sensitive ears,

"Crucio!" and with that Gwen started writhing in pain on the floor. It was almost too much for Remus to watch and he rustled uncomfortably from his hiding spot but it was getting too dangerous for him to stay and risk getting caught. And in one swift motion he was gone and left Gwen powerless to control her own actions. When the death eaters were satisfied that she would no longer break through the curse the untied her and told her to go back to her apartment and find that phophecy


	22. Chapter 22

Puppets and prophecies

The next day Gwen woke and found that the light that filtered into her room was that of the evening street lamps. She tried to lift her head and felt nothing but pain. Her head felt as though someone had beat her over the head with a jackhammer and the pain in her head was causing her ears to ring which was causing her head to throb. She opened her eyes and realized that wouldn't do anything except make her feel sick. In addition to her head she noticed that one wrist was swollen and both were terribly black and blue the bruises coiled around her wrists like thick snakes but she didn't have any recollection of how they would have gotten there. She stopped her bodily inventory when she heard a knock at her bedroom door. She flinched at the effect the soft sound had on her head and croaked in an unused voice thick with sleep,

"Come in"

The door knob turned and Oliver poked his head inside her room and brought with him a glass of water and thankfully some aspirin.

"Well well, we've slept the day away. That was quite a spill you took last night off the stage at the bar." He said but his voice faltered and even in this foggy state Gwen noticed it but shrugged it off as him feeling awkward about having to play caretaker.

"Oh, I guess it must have been judging by all the pain I'm in." Gwen sighed and tried to sit up so she could take the glass but Oliver was took quick he had one arm around her and slid her up one handed. She winced only once at the movement but he didn't see it and Gwen was thankful for that. Once she was in a seated position against her pillows she looked at Oliver who was sitting on her bed hands clasped together was staring at his hands and wouldn't meet her gaze. She sighed looked up from her water glass and said to Oliver in nothing more than a guilty whisper,

"You know, I used to work at the ministry. I'd really liked my job, I wonder if I could get it back. I know the minister really well"

Oliver looked up finally with a guilty smile took her small bruised hands in his and said

"I'm sure you'd be able to get it back but you have a job to do for me which comes first. We can go to the ministry tomorrow. Today is a day to rest and sleep." and with that he lay her down and brushed his hand over her eyes and told her to sleep that he would take her out tomorrow and talk to the minister about getting her job back. She did as she was told, and slept through the night and well into the next morning.

Gwen awoke with much more vitality on Thursday morning ready to see the minister. She was thankful for the cold wind outside which made it possible for her to wear a long sleeve sweater to hide her bruised wrists. As she walked out of her bedroom into the kitchen she noticed Olive sleeping on the couch she went over and touched her finger tips his cheek, he woke with a start and pulled his wand on her in his shock. She backed up a few steps hands at the level of her eyes which were wide and nervous.

"Sorry I-I didn't mean to scare you, I was just trying to wake you up and tell you I'm heading over to the ministry to see if the minister will grant me permissions to the DOM." She said cautiously

"I'm going with you" Oliver said forcefully "It's not safe out there anymore people will curse first and ask questions later." Oliver had lowered his wand and ran a hand through his hair giving it a mussed up look that would normally look sloppy but made Oliver look sweet. Gwen nodded her consent and slipped a jacket over her sweater and left for the ministry with Oliver trailing behind her.

Once they arrived at the ministry Oliver realized that Gwen knew everyone by name. That she hadn't been fabricating when she said she had liked her job. She knew everyone and they knew her. She seemed to be one of the most popular employees at the ministry. She walked right up to the minister's office suite with little explanation. Once she knocked on the minister's large office doors and stuck her head in she was greeted with a jovial boom of,

"Gwendolyn Peterson!" and without hesitation he asked "So are you ready to join in our ranks again? I guess you must have heard we let Dimitri go, found out he was working for the Death Eaters."

Oliver was listening closely at the door and his heart skipped a beat when the minister had mentioned the Dark Lord's minions. He alone knew how strong Gwen's will was and how tenuous their hold over her maybe.

"Really?!" Gwen's voice raised in inflection "Minister I had no idea. I feel semi-responsible for that, after all I introduced him into the ministry. Sir, I'm not here for my job, but I am here to do some research in the department of mysteries, with your approval of course." Gwen's head bowed demurely

"Today?" the minister asked

"With all due respect sir, yes, I'd like to get started today." Gwen insisted

"Of course, you have permission to be down there, would you like an escort?"

"Oh no sir, I know my way." With that Gwen bowed out of the minister's office and backed into Oliver.

Oliver was outside waiting for her, "Sooo?" He questioned

"We're in!" Gwen was beaming and set off toward the lift with Oliver in pursuit

"Department of mysteries" Gwen said to the disembodied voice in the elevator. With a loud clanging racket that Gwen thought would be heard throughout the ministry the doors closed around her and Oliver.

Deep down into the bowels of the ministry the lighting changed from bright sunshine yellow to an eerie greenish grey dingy color that cast a sallow look across Gwen's skin. When Oliver looked at her in this lighting he saw that the shimmer in her eye he had grown to love and adore had died and was covered with a haze of the curse. Looking at her now made him feel guilty and he promised himself that once she had filled her purpose he would insist that she be left alone, if possible to live her life the way she wants to.

She led the way toward the department and reached the furthest most door and walked in to the room straight to cabinet 7765 shelf 9 orb 56. The label read _you know who_ and was blank on line two. She pulled out the card and read the description of the prophecy quickly. She placed the card back on the holder and left.

Oliver was waiting for her outside and as she walked he fell in step behind her,

"Well..."

"The prophecy isn't complete." Gwen said shortly "And why the hell do I feel so funny?"

Oliver grabbed her shoulders and forced her against the cold damp wall hitting her head a little harder than he anticipated and the thud of skull against stone reverberated through the hall, "tell me about the prophecy, now!"

Gwen's fingers scraped against the cold stone of the wall and her eyes were wide and she started spewing information "It's about the dark lord but the other person involved isn't mentioned something about being born as the seventh month dies but that's what the card said." Oliver stepped away and Gwen crumpled to the floor sprawling. When she looked up at Oliver he could tell that she had broken through. He knelt down next to her,

"You remember don't you?" He hissed through his teeth she nodded "You remember what happened two days ago?" Gwen paused staring at him. Her breathing was ragged and after a few moments of blinking her eyes went wide.

"Remus" she whispered "What did you do to him?" She spat leaning back on her elbows away from Oliver who had a feral snarl on his generally genial face.

"He handed you over, without hesitation and without remorse. Haven't seen him since but because of him we have, well had, you under the imperius curse and you lead me right to the prophecy and gave me almost all of the information I need. Now listen very carefully, you need to find out who the second person in the prophecy is and if you're a good girl and do that then I'll make sure you're left all alone and no one will bother you" he pause and for emphasis added "ever again."

"You're lying" Gwen sobbed "He wouldn't leave me, he wouldn't." And she put her head in her hands and cried tears of confusion and remorse spilling from her eyes. A moment later Oliver had her chin in his hands and her head was pushed back at an angle against the wall so that her temple was against the damp stone of the wall he pulled her forward and slammed it into the stone wall with enough force to knock her out cold. When he moved her to lay her down and make it look like she had fainted. He noticed that he had screwed up and now had blood on his fingers. He was left with no choice but to play the hero so he scooped up her limp frame and carried her to the main level. Blood was trickling from her around her temple her brilliant blond hair becoming matted with trickling metallic blood. He called out in the crowded building, urgency ringing in his voice,

"Help; help me I found this girl in the Department of Mysteries. She's fainted, hit her head, she's bleeding and she needs a healer." A flurry of bodies and voices and then someone was taking Gwen away from him and taking her to St. Mungos.

Like in any other office building news around the ministry spread fast and a few of the Order members had been there when Gwen had been taken to St. Mungos. They had relayed the information to Dumbledore who in turn told Lily, James, and Sirius. The three friends then sat Remus down and told him what had happened. In a flurry of motion he was out the door and apparated at the front steps of St. Mungos and from the moment he reached the nurses' station he was demanding to see Gwen. The other's had followed in shortly behind.

Gwen had been up and walking around with a white gauze pad on the front of her head. She was in high spirits and had been crouched in the hall talking to a young boy of about eight who had a similar gauze pad medically taped loosely around his neck hiding the deep wound caused by canine incisors and had yet to stop oozing reddish semi-coagulated blood. He had been sitting alone in the hall

"Gwen, where are my mum and dad? I haven't seen them in three days." He said sadly

"Jonathan, love I'm sure they'll be here soon." Gwen responded quietly her hands on her lap to help her maintain balance in the stooped position.

"If they don't come before you leave can I go home with you?" He asked eyes brimming with tears threatening to spill over "What will happen to me when the full moon comes, I'm a nothing now!" and he put his head in his hands and sobbed. Gwen put her small hands on each of his shoulders and said very quietly so only he could hear,

"You know, I think werewolves are really cool! One of my greatest friends is a werewolf and he's the sweetest guy I know, you just be true to what's in here and he looked up and she touched her fingertips to just above his heart. "Trust this and you'll always find the right path."

"Gwen, you're really great, if I were a little older would you marry me?"

Gwen smiled and laughed, for the first time in a while it wasn't forced chuckling it was a full sincere laugh that rang out through the hall like sweet tinkling of bells.

Remus heard the sound of the familiar laughter and stopped midsentence. Stiffened and looked around seeing her stooped over with the boy he sighed in relief and smiled.

"Gwen" he called again ignoring the nurse's reprimand. Gwen's back stiffen with acknowledgement and recognition. She stood up from the boy who was also watching her. She turned slowly and saw him. He moved forward and so did she running to him in hospital slippers calling,

"Remus, oh Remus."

He stopped and caught her up in his arms, her face burying deep in his chest when she reached his embrace, while the others looked on. It took a moment of Remus rubbing her tangled hair to realize that she was crying with whole body convulsions. He scooped her up through a dirty look back at the nurse who had been giving him a hard time and she pointed down the hall and mouthed the words _room 233_. Remus had nodded and set off down the hall with a still sobbing Gwen in his arms.

Once they were all in her small hospital room Remus had went to place her on the bed but she clung to him clutching his shirt in her fists crying out between sobs,

"No! Don't let me go! Please don't let me go!"

Remus looked up to the others in the room, the other two men shrugged. It was Lily who went to his aid, and would brave trying to unclench Gwen's hands from his shirt as he sat on the edge of the stiff hospital bed Gwen still cradled against him. Lily started by taking one hand and rubbing the back of her head whispering,

"Hush now, love we're all here. We won't leave you but you need to let go so we can see you." Lily's voice was soft and gentle and she took her other hand and started to wiggle her fingers under Gwen's hand. It only took a moment or two and Gwen's hands relaxed against Remus's chest flat against his heart. He could feel the icy chill of her hands through the cotton of his shirt. Her face was still buried in his chest breathing ragged but slowing and evening. He set her on the bed and took her hand from his chest clutching it firmly and protectively. He whispered at the top of her head,

"I'm here, nothing can harm you. I'm here with you, beside you, to guard you. Hush my Gwen hush now and look at me."

She pulled back just slightly but wouldn't look at him. He could see her eyes crystalline blue and red with tears. Her cheeks streaked with wetness. He pulled his hand from hers and put it under her chin to lift her head gently she sniffled and tried to resist casting her eyes down to the sheets of the bed but he pushed just a little harder and she relented. She looked up at him and pulled in closer to the warmth of his body. He pulled his other arm which was still around her back holding her mostly to him protectively even tighter. He surveyed her face and his eyes settled on the red stained pad on her temple which had started bleeding again in her stress and sobbing. Remus reached for the call button to summon a nurse. James put his hand out and stopped Remus from calling.

"I'll get someone." He said somberly and left with Sirius in tow leaving only Lily and Remus with Gwen. Remus reached up to cradle her cheek in his hand and she pushed her cheek into his palm obviously reveling in his gentle touch.

"Oh baby, I'm so sorry, it's my fault. I should have been stronger. If I had been you wouldn't be here. You'd be safe at home with me. You wouldn't have to be, scared, freezing and broken with a still bleeding gash, concussion, bruised windpipe, and a broken wrist that had yet to have been set." He put his forehead to hers and looked at the porcelain appearance of her skin as a small trickle of blood ran down the side of her face. He noticed it and tore at the hem of his shirt. Pulled the gauze pad away from her skin cautiously and pressed the clean white cotton to her temple. She looked up at him and sighed.

"Rem, I" she paused "I've screwed up, royally screwed up." the anxiety in her voice was rising and she tried unsuccessfully to swallow it. It was a gallant effort to regain some semblance of control and her words spilled from her mouth gaining speed. "I was under the Imperius curse and I found a prophecy about Voldemort in the Department of Mysteries and-" she broke off sobbed and tried again "and I gave what I found out to Oliver. Who I'm sure has gone back to _you know who_ by now. I was just like their little puppet" she spat angrily the last sentence and buried her face in her hands.

Remus pulled her hands away tilted her head up looked at her gently and asked, "What did you tell him?"

Gwen sighed and said somberly "That the prophecy wasn't complete that it talked about the second person being born as the seventh month dies"

Remus looked at Lily then and asked in a hurried tone, "When are you due?"

Lily swallowed and said confidently, "August sixth"

Gwen gawked for a moment stunned taking in the conversation until she whispered, "Lil?" Lily nodded grinning wildly and whispered, "James and I are going to have a baby!" Gwen ooed and awed until Lily looked back to Remus who nodded in relief.

He looked back at Gwen and tried to position her to lay down keeping the already soaked cotton strip to her head. Just then the nurse walked in with a new gauze pad and antiseptic. The nurse gasped and hurried to clean Gwen's gushing laceration as the blood was once again running down her face. In a few moments Gwen was lying down covered in the stiff sterile smelling hospital sheets shivering with a new bandage around her head. She had been cleared by the doctor to take a two hour nap, with instructions that whomever was in the room was to keep an eye on the clock and wake her up promptly at six keep her awake for three hours and let her sleep again. With that the nurse pumped her full of medication and left the room. Minutes later Gwen's eyes drifted closed and Remus went to pull away from her in an effort to give her more space by sitting in the chair next to the bed. As he pulled away working his fingers free of Gwen's. Her eyes flew open and she started to sit up,

"No, stay with me. Please stay here."

"Gwen baby, there's not enough room for both of us." Remus said concerned. Gwen guffawed and said with a grin,

"Are you a wizard or not?"

Remus smiled, nodded and with a flourish of his wand there was enough space for them both to lie comfortably snuggled together.


End file.
